


The Mafia

by Yoyo1996



Series: 黑道Boss/雙子的故事系列 [1]
Category: Fake News, Law & Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crossdressing Kink, Crossover - Law & Order, Dom/sub Undertones, Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996
Summary: Fake News Gangster! AU, Jon/Stephen+Jon/Steven("Stephen Colbert")，帮派boss/双生子设定代发，不定期更新，作者开到哪就更到哪 ;)





	1. Prologue：设定和段子

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen是性格温和顾全大局的哥哥，常帮Jon解决各种事端，Steven（报告扣）是幼稚暴躁但武力值max的傲娇打手弟弟，帮Jon解决很多要动手解决的事情。为了方便区分，文里弟弟就叫Steven。弟弟喜欢疼痛，有受虐倾向，是个逢操必哭的暴力狂+attention whore，和Jon保持着一种类似D/s的关系；哥哥温和冷静节制，和Jon的关系更平等，也负责调节平衡Boss和自己弟弟之间的关系，防止他们越玩越过火。  
> 几乎没什么人知道帮派的“那个Colbert”其实是亲兄弟两人。哥哥很少直接抛头露面，偶尔还会为了Jon的特殊爱好扮成名叫Raven的异装者出现在公共场合。随着故事线发展，后来他们发现（法律与秩序里那个）James Bennett其实是他们失散多年的亲兄弟，而James和他们相认后和与帮派有关系的宠物店老板Jonathan（人设参考了TDS里最后和报告同居了的那个Jonathan）成了一对，在Jonathan的店里帮忙，顺便开弃犬第二春模式和对方谈恋爱（...)  
> News Fandom相关一众人等都有出场：小囧是表面nerdy实际上很厉害的、总是被老大和大小老婆秀恩爱害到眼瞎的管家；扣肉是帮派的眼神死面瘫律师；彪马是和帮派关系不错的热爱大麻的夜店老板，和熊爸是亲戚，见面就吵架；芳达奶奶是Steven的天然克星，帮Jon“教育”过Steven……因为故事线很长分支众多出场人物也非常丰富，在这里就不一一列举了  
> 作者的lofter：http://yoyo851230.lofter.com/  
> 微博：http://www.weibo.com/6013999157

設定

Jon是很有幽默感的黑幫大老,很低調的控制一切,只有核心左右手知道他是誰,整天在公園餵鴨子遛狗晚上回家摸貓攬熊(?)但事實上整個東岸都他在管的

Stephen(本尊扣)

是雙胞胎中的哥哥,個性溫和深思熟慮是Jon的顧問,基本上外人並不知道他的存在,和自己的雙胞胎弟弟幾乎完全不一樣

Steven(Report的扣)

雙胞胎中的弟弟,自大自傲目中無無人,常常闖禍,外人頂多知道他的存在因為他是最主要的打手跟最有存在感的核心人物

Oliver(小囧)

雖然是家族高級幹部跟核心人物但更像是管家,如果Jon不在所有的事情都會由他管理,對Steven的印象就是很吵很煩很麻煩,對Jon忠心不二

段子:

小囧:作為一個管海外"貨物"進口的我覺得我有很好的理由叫一批質量好的隔音板還有我猜大概是三倍大King size 的床吧,誰在我的叫貨單上寫了質量好不刮手的繩子跟口塞的...喔(看到Steven又在話癆了)多叫兩個塞他嘴的東西好了,他太吵...(寫)

小囧:出於這已經是我的日常我應該無視才對,但我必須說你確定要讓Steven帶著脖子上那堆痕跡去跟人家槍戰嗎Jon? Steven你不要吵了,你再吵我就讓人給Fox台寄子彈叫他們停播三天

小囧,寫作二把手念作管家;

Stephen,寫作親信念作夫人;

Steven,寫作打手念作很吵的那一個夫人

這三個人的畫風從小就是Steven衝出一片血路後面兩個不得不跟著衝然後靠Jon和扣運籌帷幄最後就把東岸給統治下來了,因為有個無腦衝殺的所以進度是最少隨時以五年在超前的(Jon:什麼?!你把人家的老大幹掉了!!??<-結果準備好處理完以後地盤又擴張了很多,這種事常常發生)

小囧:我最近到底又寫了些什麼上訂貨單(懷疑人生)Jon我可以直接把這部分讓你自己負責嗎?我不想再把某種奇怪震動物品的編號寫到對西西里的貨單上了,這樣你也可以比較盡興,我很確定你有一個程度上的控制狂傾向,所以你自己來好嗎(把網購頁面開起來)

小囧：拜託對我見外一點，不要在我們大家共用的書房動手，也不要在我不小心撞見你在操Steven的時候一邊跟我閒話家常一邊操他讓我不得不留下來跟你對話還要看著他，而且為什麼還要特地把他的遮眼布條拿下來讓他看到我啊！（後來發現麻煩精之後會特別安分，五感雜陳

 

END

 

 

 


	2. 珍芳達女王事件

> **[珍芳達女王事件]**

 

Steven惹到掌握特種行業的女王珍芳達,被對方以"其實非常想聽你的豐功偉業"騙去結果被下藥弄昏,等Jon和Stephen發現人不見的時候去找女王要人,發現Steven被綁在什麼奇怪的地方被各種_____________的東西玩,畢竟他得最的是特種行業的女王...

「OK,我知道我們都同意他遲早有一天會被仇家抓起來教訓一頓,但是是被女孩們當作玩具試用品綁起來調教玩了一整天這種事我還真沒預料到」Jon被芳達的手下帶到地下室去的時候打開門看了一下站在門口說

「有時候真的很不想面對他跟我長得一模一樣但表情卻那麼….的事實」Stephen說

(兩個站在門口沒有打算介入或阻止整個過程的人)

負責動手的女孩子之一靠過來問

「真的讓我們繼續沒關係? 」

「沒關係,讓他有個教訓也好,被女孩子操這件事對他自尊打擊應該會比被仇家綁起來圍毆還要印象深刻也比較能引發他的羞恥心」Jon一邊說,坐下來給自己和Stephen弄了杯香檳)

Steven被打被圍毆甚至嚴求拷打都不會哭而且會嘴硬到你巴不得剁了他,但基本上逢操必哭----知情者,扣囧女王+小囧(非常不願意的情況下知道)

Stephen在旁邊看得非常脸红，Jon发现以后问他怎么了，Stephen不说话，猛灌桌上的酒结果不小心把自己灌醉了正勾著Jon的脖子撒嬌

「這邊的酒很多是給女孩子喝的,喝起來可能甜甜的但濃度很高」Jon摸著發紅的Stephen的臉說

「要讓他們繼續嗎?」女王一樣的珍芳達走了進來坐下拿走了Stephen手上那杯粉紅色的酒

「我以為在處罰他的人是你」Jon說

「他很可愛,我喜歡可愛的東西,他讓我想到我那隻老喜歡對獒犬狂吠的小貴賓犬」芳達說著放下酒杯走過去站在被綁在床上的Steven旁邊,他的眼睛被蒙住嘴裡被塞了口塞,芳達揮了手讓本來在玩弄他的女孩們離開,其中一個很喜歡Steven的樣子,要走之前還摸了摸他的臉

「要揭開他的眼罩嗎?」芳達問「還是你想要把他屁股裡那根東西抽出來?或者想要看點好戲?我們這裡也有男孩的」他的手指滑過Steven的腹股溝「我不會跟你們收費的,我也玩得很開心」

「這裡讓我們用一陣子如何」Jon說「他需要被教訓一下」

「獨佔慾真強」芳達笑了然後順手把枕頭旁的小遙控器拿起來切了一個按鈕,床上的Steven幾乎是彈了起來開始掙扎扭動,被塞住嘴只能發出嗚嗚聲來

「我可能切得有點強了」芳達說,把遙控器切到原本的速度Steven又安穩了下來只是斷斷續續地發出不清不楚的聲音「拿去吧」芳達走回Jon旁邊把遙控器交給他,Jon看了一下然後乾脆的把速度切回最強,床上的Steven叫了出來扭個不停

「玩得開心」芳達說,走了出去把這間地下室留給三人

「你看他自己玩得多開心」Jon在Stephen耳邊說,Stephen把臉埋在Jon間上背對著床上的Steven,但Jon的話讓他轉頭看了一眼自己那個煩死人的雙胞胎弟弟「我去陪他玩玩?嗯?」Jon舔了Stephen聽得見的那邊耳朵然後讓他從自己身上起來

Jon走到床邊看著臉上潮紅的Steven伸手抽掉了他的口塞,Steven大口的喘氣呻吟

「你又給自己惹了麻煩,你運氣很好,珍是我的老朋友了」Jon站在床邊說

Steven聽出是Jon以後想說什麼但Jon伸手握住了他身後露出的那一部分震動物開始對著他很清楚到底在哪的前列腺前後輾壓,讓他能脫出口的只有哭號聲而已

「看看旁邊這些東西,女孩子們對你用了不少玩具嘛」Jon說「我應該也要像這樣把你綁起來堵上你的嘴讓你安安靜靜的被玩具操,這樣你比較安靜,你看起來也很享受,射了幾次?」Steven張開腿讓他看到了讓他揚起眉毛的東西

「Well, I did not see this coming 」Jon說 

Steven的生殖器上被幾圈金屬套住,在根部被上了鎖,在前端一根金屬被插進了他的尿道,這是一個非常專業的男性貞操帶,Jon可以說完全不驚訝芳達這裡會有這種東西

「我沒有這樣玩過你,你喜歡嗎?」Jon在他前端的金屬棒上用手指彈了一下,Steven叫了出來

「Jon,拿掉這個,拜託把它拿掉」Steven哭著說「拜託把它拿掉」

「你需要好好被教訓一下,我覺得讓你帶著他久一點不是一件壞事」Jon把Steven身後的按摩棒抽了出來

「Jon拜託你…拜託…」Steven求著

「你還是安靜點好了」Jon把口塞塞回他嘴裡把他扶起來讓他靠著床板坐著,然後拿散在旁邊的繩子把他和床頭綁在一起

Jon從床上下去把坐在沙發上看得臉紅到簡直能滴血的Stephen拉起來

「Let’s have some fun, shall we?」Jon牽著Stephen把他帶到床邊讓他坐下

Stephen看到Steven腿間那個異物酒醒了很多,轉頭看了Jon想說什麼但還沒說出口就被Jon用手指貼在唇上要他安靜

「不要吵,知道嗎?」Jon解開Steven的眼罩,他一張開眼看到的是自己個雙胞胎哥哥襯衫被解開躺在床上側著頭擔心的看著他

Jon親吻著Stephen讓他無法分神關心自己的弟弟,他順著Jon讓他把自己的襯衫拖了,解開他的長褲讓他把自己脫光

Jon對Steven就不會像對Stephen這樣溫柔,他慢慢的愛撫他,溫柔的擴張他然後親吻他的頸項,在他身上留下吻痕和記號,當他俯身在Stephen腿間的時候他別有他意的抬頭看了動彈不得的Steven然後把Stephen的下身吞進嘴裡

他吞吐Stephen的時候Stephen躺在床上閉著眼,手摸過Jon的頭髮和臉

而Jon不時會看Steven一眼,看看他一臉忌妒又難受的表情,他還會抽空伸手在那個金屬物體上敲一下或在他大腿內側撫摸

他把Stephen下身吐出來以後拿了床頭的潤滑液開始慢慢的把自己推進Stephen體內,Stephen發出細微的聲音,Jon低頭親吻他

他開始操Stephen的時候Steven發出了抗議的聲音但他無視他,他只是繼續用他習慣的方式操Stephen,他很了解他,所以他很清楚Stephen本來就比較安靜但現在更加安靜是因為Steven在旁邊,他不好意思太大聲

Jon把他一隻腳掛到自己肩上讓Steven清楚的看到他抽插的畫面,而Stephen用手遮住了臉,他喘的聲音越來越大,呻吟也變得更大聲明顯,這個動作沒辦法抱著Jon所以他手揪著被單偏過頭閃躲Steven忌妒的視線

Stephen很安靜的結束了,除了他腹部那幾滴白色的體液外沒有任何徵兆,他沒辦法在這種狀況下放開自我,這個地方他很陌生,而且Steven從頭到尾都在看他,平常就算Steven在場也只會看著Jon而不是他

Jon還沒射但他還是退出來用手解決,他在Stephen臉和額頭上親吻,抱抱他然後拿床單把他肚子上的體液擦乾淨 

他從床沿拿起Stephen的襯衫讓他套好,Stephen不習慣在陌生的地方全裸

然後他轉頭拿掉Steven的口塞

「想說什麼嗎?」Jon說

「不公平」Steven說

「你活該」Jon笑了說

「會痛嗎?」Stephen指的是弟弟腿間被鎖上的東西「鑰匙好像不在這裡」

「對我來說這不算什麼」Steven說

「是嗎?那就這樣吧」Jon從床底下找到了Steven的衣服,就跟剛剛芳達告訴他的一樣「穿上去」

「What?」Steven沒反應過來

「衣服穿好,我們回家了」Jon把他的束縛解開把衣服褲子丟給他

「那這個?」Steven指著那個貞操帶

「芳達說鑰匙被送到我們家去了」Jon說

「Son of a bitch !」Steven罵,開始穿上他的襯衫,但拿起他的三角內褲的時候停頓了

「怎麼,快點穿好可以快點回家」Jon已經把褲子穿好和已經整理好儀容的Stephen站在門口等他了

「我…」Steven一時語塞

「你說這不算什麼的,走吧」Jon攬著Stephen帶他離開

等Steven終於鼓起勇氣穿上他的西裝褲上樓的時候芳達走了過來

「離我遠一點!!」Steven反射的大喊退了好幾步撞到了身後的牆壁,然後露出了奇怪的表情

「你沒穿內褲吧」芳達一邊貼上去一邊說,他的手隔著西裝褲的布料抓住了他的下體,他摸得到那個金屬物體

「放開…」Steven的聲音發抖

「這樣走回去會晃喔」芳達放手在他鼻子上點了一下

「走回去?Jon呢?」

「他們說你一整天都待在床上應該好好運動一下,而且你說你沒有問題,所以他們先走了,你自己走回家」櫃台那個女孩子說

「什麼!?」Steven說

「走回去,或者我可以開車送你回去,Jon說他很樂意請我到家裡教你什麼叫做禮儀」芳達說

「離我和我家遠遠的!!」Steven立刻奪門而出

「他住多遠?」櫃檯的女孩子問

「走路至少三十分鐘」芳達說著點了香菸看那個走起路來彆扭的小子消失在街角

之後只要他快要闖禍了Jon就會叫Oliver準備打電話給芳達,他就會立刻收斂,而Jon在那次之後也學會了用這種方式教訓他,把他綁起來,堵上他的嘴留他自己在床上被玩具操,事後他都會比較安靜溫馴一點

Steven是被拔了六片指甲都不會哭的人,這件事情很久以前有人證實過了,而對方目前不知道飄到印度洋了沒 

但每次只要被操他哭出來都只是時間問題,就算只是玩具也一樣,Jon處罰他太多次了,他最後大約知道在什麼時候進房間會是他哭得最慘的時候,他會在那個時候回到房間裡拉一張椅子坐在床邊拿掉他的口塞跟眼罩問他有沒有反省了

有時候他會帶著Stephen進去,然後在Steven面前操他哥哥

比較多的時候Stephen只是在旁邊看,他會看Jon解開Steven的貞操帶,好好的操他一頓然後讓他哭著高潮

倒楣的就是Oliver而已了,那些東西算在日常用品採買,他要負責寫訂單,而且他房間就在Steven房間正下方….

 

END

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**[Hurt feels good to me]**

 

警方表示根據證人表示他在對方身上留下了一刀，所以背上有刀疤的就是了

Stephen說了Ok並當場脫了上衣說「如你所見我身上唯一的疤是打疫苗的痕跡，我也非常確定那不是我的指紋，我可以走了嗎？」

最後因為各種證據衝跟刻意的拖延Stephen被還押暫時不得釋放,條子們想盡辦法在時限前找到能讓這傢伙被起訴的證據,因為砍了Steven一刀的目擊者非常確定他就是兇手,證據之間的衝突太多讓他不斷的被延續收押數天

而受傷的元兇本尊在家裡趴著給信得過的醫生處理傷口，Jon在旁邊看，處理完醫生走了以後就完全不理他，徹底無視，把他當作不存在當做處分

因為不滿被無視的Steven各種胡鬧要求注意都被Jon無視

不管他怎麼叫Jon的名字都得不到回應甚至不回頭看他

他伸手想碰Jon的時候手被拍掉了,Jon不理他也不願意讓他碰觸

最後他拒絕治療抗議Jon的態度，結果弄得傷口感染自己發燒了以後被Jon抓住頭髮拖著帶進房間

他被丟上床去,Jon不管他的傷口跟繃帶幾乎黏在一起就快速的把繃帶撕下,結痂的皮肉和血塊也一併被撕掉開始滲出血水，Jon直接拿雙氧水倒在傷口上,雙氧水本身沒什麼消毒效果就是會引起劇痛而已,Jon也不管他在掙扎喊痛直接把他壓住後頸固定住拿紗布很粗魯的清理傷口，Jon從頭到尾都不說話都是Steven在哀嚎

傷口清理乾淨以後Jon把用過的紗布丟進垃圾桶問他為什麼搞這樁

「你自找的」Steven鬧脾氣的說

「怎樣才能讓你乖乖接受治療」Jon問

「不許無視我,要是你別這樣過度反應我也不想這樣抗議」Steven說

Jon完全就是生氣了，把手指插進傷口弄痛他讓他好好體會一下他自己搞了多大的一個傷，Steven 會慘叫但並沒有哭出來,他對痛的忍受度很高,其中有很大一部分出自他高得不可思議的自尊心,但Jon很清楚要他哭出來很容易,他是個每次被操都能哭的傢伙

「你看清楚你都幹了什麼好事」他把手抽出來伸到Steven面前叫他看血跡，要他意識到這個傷口到底有多深，他差點就搞丟自己小命了還敢鬧脾氣，還沾血的手直接就掐住他的臉逼他抬頭看自己

Steven 因為發燒跟疼痛所以臉色蒼白但又泛紅，背上的血一直流不停床單上都一片血水了，Jon要他為自己的不當行為道歉，但他不肯，也不願意吃藥

因為房間門完全沒關所以Oliver完全知道正在發生什麼事，但他也不敢靠近這個狀況下的Jon ，他是真的徹底生氣了，他只能拿出手機傳簡訊要醫生來待命,還有找人想辦法讓檢方無計可施讓去頂替的Stephen回來阻止Jon, Oliver被Steven的呻吟嚇到離開那個樓層

Jon 雙手都沾血了,他把Steven 翻身，因為傷口被壓住又以不同角度被扯開出血增加，Steven 嗚咽了幾聲，Jon 揪著他的瀏海往後扯讓他抬頭問他吃不吃藥又再度被拒絕

Jon 抽了他一巴掌又問了一次吃不吃藥，Steven 很大聲的說No結果又被抽了一下，兩下都打右臉因為右耳本來就聽不見也不用擔心打傷耳朵不用控制力道，Steven 只穿著灰色睡衣長褲後側已經一大片因為血水染上變成黑色

Jon 伸手摸過那些血水，很大一部分是傷口感染的組織液所以失血量還不到危險的地步，他扯著Steven 讓他跪在床上，他正在發燒所以跪得不穩,還晃了一下，Jon 從枕頭旁拿起一開始把他丟在床上時飛出去的眼鏡放在Steven 鼻樑上然後掐住他的脖子讓他撞上了床頭板，Steven撞的眼冒金星，但很快又能聚焦看著Jon

Jon的手有點壓到他的動脈但沒有壓到他的氣管，他單邊的視線因為血流受阻有些發黑，但他能清楚的看到Jon 了

「Look at me」他沒有聽Jon 用這種語氣說話「Look me in the fucking eyes, Steven」

他直視了Jon 的眼睛，海藍色的眼睛因為背光現在看起來像某種骨灰跟藍寶石粉的混合物

「Do you want to be dead? I like to know what do you want, because I don't have any fucking idea right now 」Jon 的語氣並不像生氣，他只是沒有情緒的說著「If you want to be killed, I would do it, I can kill you right now and Oliver can help me clean my room 」

Steven 有點被這個恐怖的Jon 迷住了，他知道Jon 沒有一個個性特別殘暴的雙胞胎兄弟，但Jon永遠會給人驚喜，他很久沒有因為被威脅而發抖了但他現在正在發抖而且寒毛直豎，可能跟他正在發燒也有關係，他的大腦沒有想到任何回答

「我可以把你掐死，可以去樓上拿我的槍從你選的部位給你一個痛快，或者我可以扯裂你的傷口讓你流血流到死」Jon 又把手放進血漿正在變濃稠要想辦法封起來的傷口，床板與Jon 之間沒有那麼多空間讓他掙扎，只能容下他背後那隻正在侵入他皮肉的手而已，Jon碰到傷口的底部以後用力的按了下去引得Steven 大叫

他把手抽出來然後放開Steven 退開了一段距離，Steven 無力的往前倒下趴在床上，他背後現在流出的是真的只有血液了，Jon 看得出來那是健康的、應該要好好在體內循環的紅色血漿，Steven 喘著氣臉上的眼鏡歪歪的掛著

Jon 那隻沾滿鮮血的手掐著他的下巴托起他的臉讓他抬頭看著自己，Steven 偏著頭用臉磨蹭那隻手的掌心弄得自己臉上一片黏稠的血跡，但他的表情看起來像某種被馴服的小動物一樣沈溺在這點肢體接觸上 

他想都沒想就張嘴含著那根沾滿血的拇指，含在嘴裡用舌頭舔著Jon 的指腹，鐵銹味在他嘴裡散開，Jon 沒有移動他只是稍微轉動手的角度讓他舔乾淨他手上的血跡，等他的左手幾乎乾淨了以後他放開了Steven ，失去支撐點他又栽進被血水染透的床單裡

「你願意聽話了嗎？」Jon 終於打破沈默但他的語氣依然是那個沒有感情的暴君

「Jon I love you… I love you Jon」Steven 稍微用手支撐了自己讓自己能抬頭對著Jon 微笑，他已經牛頭不對馬嘴了，Jon 用都是乾掉的血渣的右手放在他額頭上測他的體溫，他燒得更高了 

Jon大約掃視了一下Steven ，他除了全身一片血糊糊之外還發著高燒，背上的傷口還有出血，但他也注意到他的褲頭有個不合時宜的隆起，「你是興奮了嗎？」Jon 問「還是我剛剛壓到你的氣管讓你的老二以為你要缺氧死了給你了一個吊死鬼的抬頭」

Steven 沒有回答只是傻笑的看著他，他臉色更蒼白了但一片不健康的潮紅顯示他的體溫升高的趨勢，「Let make a deal, Do you want me to fuck you」Jon 問，換來Steven 的點頭「那你必須吃藥」他又點頭了「你不能再拒絕任何治療，我不想讓你因為這點小傷死掉」他嗯了一聲然後往後倒張開雙手要Jon 抱他

「轉過去趴著」Jon從床頭櫃拿出潤滑液解開褲頭「我不想看到你的臉」

Steven 很不願意的翻身趴下，他想看Jon 的表情，但他不想毀了這場交易，Jon 伸手摸了他背上的刀傷，只是順著外傷撫摸然後就收手「自己把褲子脫了」他命令，Steven 努力的伸手勾到自己的褲頭往下推，然後被Jon 動手把長褲整件脫掉丟到地上，他的腰際黏了一片血塊全是剛剛留下來的，像一條紅腰帶

Jon往Steven 股間倒了不少潤滑液，透明的液體跟殘留的血跡混合在一起變成顏色奇怪的東西，他雖然生氣但不打算給他製造更多傷害，至少不是新的，他很容易的把兩根手指推了進去換來Steven 小小的一聲滿足的喉音

他對他的身體瞭若指掌，很快的就把三根手指從他體內抽出，他解開褲頭掏出自己的勃起,用手沾了Steven股間多餘的潤滑液潤滑自己

「你等下敢不配合醫生治療我會回來把你放血讓你昏倒然後交給醫生，之後你這輩子都別想指望我操你」他一邊把自己推進Steven 體內一邊說

「Understand?」Jon說「Are you going to be a good boy, Steven?」他一邊用幾乎是惡意的慢的速度退出他的體內一邊說

「yes ,I will be a good boy !I will be YOUR good boy! Ahh!」Steven 尖叫，換來對準前列腺的猛烈一擊

「我不喜歡說謊的孩子」Jon反覆的輾過那一點的同時說著「所以我要你對我誠實，好嗎？」

「好！」

「為什麼你要去招惹洛克酒吧的人,我說過他們是新來的俄羅斯黑幫不懂規矩，晚一點就會被清除掉了,為什麼你不聽話？」他停了下來等他回答

「拜託不要停，拜託...Jon...」Steven 已經稍微帶著哭腔了

Steven 闖禍是每天都有的事，但他也是第一次搞得自己的哥哥---那個溫和文靜沒有主見（以他的角度來看）每次都靠自己拯救（他一開始陷入麻煩也是Steven 害的）的傢伙，必須在監獄裡過夜，因為他受傷了而且來不及丟掉有自己指紋的武器還留下一個活口所以Stephen 替他去頂罪

檢方在拖時間想抓把柄但他們不知道Steve是兩個人，有Stephen 這個幾乎不存在的人以及檯面上的他，Steven

「我問你為什麼要去惹事」Jon 沒有得到回答，用手指扒開他的刀傷

「Ahhhhh！」Steven 從神遊裡被拉回來，他很確定他哥哥會沒事「我聽到他們的話」他冒著冷汗回答「我不喜歡我聽到的東西所以我動手了」他開始掉眼淚

「随随便便冲动做事害自己送命还要连累别人，你真的觉得自己的做法对你哥来说是好事？他們是說了什麼值得你惹這種事」Jon 加大力道扯他的傷口惹的Steven 發抖

「他們說要取代你⋯」他喘著氣說「說不用多久就能把你踢進歷史裡生灰塵，我很生氣⋯⋯」他語氣微弱的說

「沒有人知道我是誰,你忘了這件事嗎? 」Jon感覺得到他手下的傷口又變得濕潤但並沒有減輕手上的力道「他們只是在說大話,他們連你都認不出來了怎麼可能知道我,你在幹蠢事之前好好想一想行嗎?」

「我知道我做錯了,我那時候太生氣了所以才跟他們起衝突,我不是故意引發槍戰的,Jon拜託不要停下來,不要…啊!」在他還在哀求的時候Jon完全抽了出來然後又推了進去撞在他的前列腺上但也就只是停在那裏

「等你哥哥回來你要親自去向他道歉」Jon開始抽插,一隻手的手掌壓在他的傷口上,雖然有加壓止血的用途但更多只是引發Steven的疼痛

「好..好…」他哭了出來,他用手稍微撐起自己的上半身用力的點頭

「你要跟誰道歉?」Jon又問了一次

「跟Stephen!等他回來我要跟Stephen道歉」Steven哭喊著說

「你要為了什麼跟他道歉」他一邊操著Steven一邊說

「我害他替我被逮捕,害他在監獄過了好幾天」他哭著說

「你還應該向誰道歉」Jon問

「Jon,對不起我不該衝動行事引發槍戰,我不該留下目擊者」

「Wrong」Jon在他屁股上抽了一巴掌,很大聲而且並沒有手下留情,在他蒼白的皮膚上留下了一個紅色的掌印

「我不知道,我不知道」Steven哭著說

「你不該受傷還拒絕治療」Jon說「我他媽的才不在乎什麼槍戰,目擊者只要事後處理就好了,我們處理掉的還少嗎?我他媽的不能容許你做出危害自己生命的事情,就這麼簡單,但你還是搞砸了不是嗎?你這個小婊子」

「對不起我不該讓我自己有生命危險」Steven說「拜託..我知道錯了,拜託繼續..」

Jon很清楚地聽到了自己嘆的一口大氣,這傢伙就是沒有他哥哥那麼乖,也沒有他哥哥那麼深思熟慮

「抬起來」Jon拿了枕頭要Steven起身一點讓他把枕頭塞在他肚子下墊高以後雙手扣著他的腰開始不留情的大力的抽送,Steven開始斷斷續續的呻吟

這是Jon平常對他的方式,Steven非常熟悉,但當他的手划過他的傷口邊緣的時候他抖了一下,Jon習慣性的會摸他的肩胛和背部,但這次他的手繞著傷口邊緣輕撫引起了別的反應

Jon揚起了一邊的眉毛又重複了一樣的動作,這次他直接碰觸傷口,就算不聽聲音也看得出來Steven變得更興奮了

他俯下身在Steven肩上親了一下然後張口咬下,在Steven因此叫出來的同時他壓在身下的枕頭上多了數點白色的液體

「Jon…Jo…」Steven努力的扭過頭想要看Jon的表情但立刻被一隻有力的手壓著後頸壓進床單裡,他的臉正面貼著床單動彈不得「Jon?」

「我說了」Jon的暴君語氣又回來了「我不想看到你的臉,這是你應得的處罰」他另一手又往傷口上壓,Steven對著床單模糊的叫聲讓Jon露出牙齒微笑「這是為什麼你老是在讓自己受傷嗎?嗯?」他壓著Steven後頸的手的拇指按摩他耳後那塊皮膚「You like it, aren’t you, Pain make you excited」

「Not all of it」Steven含糊的說,他被壓在床單上說不清楚

「What did you say?」Jon稍微鬆開手上的力道

「不是所有的痛覺都讓我這樣…」Steven一邊喘氣一邊說「是你…」

「噓—」Jon把他壓回床單裡「We have a deal to fill」

他一手壓著Steven開始抽送,俯下身舔了Steven背上的傷口,他嘗到了血腥味還聽見了Steven發出他沒聽過的一種哭喊聲,不用多久Steven剛釋放不久的下身又抬起頭了

Jon說的沒錯, He likes it

當抽送的速度越來越快Jon也不再碰觸他的傷口或壓著他而是雙手扣著他的腰的時候Steven知道Jon快射了,把手向後伸想抓住Jon的襯衫下擺或長褲側邊,他終於抓住了Jon的一點長褲拉住了他引起了Jon的注意力

「In…in me」Steven帶著哭腔微弱地說「Please come inside me…oh god…」他低頭靠在支撐自己的手臂上「oh god please…」

他聽到Jon笑了一聲然後抽了出來,Steven失落的嗚咽聲和哭聲沒有讓Jon答應他的要求

「Not this time」Jon說,他套弄了幾下後射在Steven的腰背上「翻身」他命令,Steven很聽話的轉了身背朝下的躺下了,Jon終於與他對上眼了,但只有那一刻而已,Jon低頭把他硬的發痛的下身吞進嘴裡,他的手撫摸著Steven右邊腹股溝靠近骨盆位置上的一個舊疤,那是一個咬痕,如果穿上褲子就看不到了,但當Steven脫下他的三角褲這個標記就會非常顯眼

這個標記Steven求他給的,這是除了指紋和身上的傷疤外唯一能區別他和他哥哥的地方,當時是Steven的26歲生日,他們三個已經有不小的勢力了

Stephen和Steven雖然是雙胞胎,但他們出生的時間相差了15分鐘,Stephen在午夜11點59分出生,15分鐘後Steven就出生了,那已經是隔天了,所以他們一向是分開慶祝生日的

他前一天和Stephen在音樂廳和海生館過了沒有Steven的一整天,還有非常棒的晚餐,隔天Steven則是拉他去電影院看好幾部動作片,晚餐也不可能去什麼餐廳吃,因為肚子裡全是爆米花和電影院的零食了

那天晚上他們回家洗完澡後Steven跨坐到他腰上吻他然後要了一個生日禮物

他想要一個Mark,以他的原話是”如果我是女的我大概會是跟你要一個孩子,但我沒有那個構造也不想製造違反生物自然原則的東西,我想要一個東西,只有你能給我的”他想要一個印記,當時就算Jon拿手上的小刀真的在他身上刻了自己的名字Steven也會接受,但他沒有這麼做

他扯下了Steven的浴袍然後問了Steven最後一次他確定他想要這個?

他得到一個毫無猶豫的點頭

他算得上是故意挑了一個很敏感的部位咬了,他有很好的理由,首先Stephen和Steven不能有太明顯的不同,不然會很容易被發現是兩個人

其次,這是他的記號,他知道這個存在就好了

他咬下去的時候Steven身體緊繃雙手緊抓著Jon的頭髮不敢動,緊咬著牙不想發出聲音

當牙齒終於刺穿了表層白嫩的皮膚的時候鮮血的味道充滿了他的口中,他很確定這一定會留下永久的疤痕以後鬆口了,他舔了那圈齒痕,Steven則笑得非常開心的抓他起來親

Stephen後來也發現了這個標記,但他沒有什麼特別的意見,除了事後找上了Jon說他和Steven的外表應該要盡可能維持一致才對

他沒有拒絕,但Stephen沒那麼能忍痛,所以被咬之前他先把自己灌醉了,但還是痛得大叫,他不敢相信Steven居然能忍受這個

Jon的走神被嘴裡擴散開來的腥味打斷了,Steven正哭著向他道歉他沒有告訴他他要射了

他起身揪住Steven的瀏海往後扯逼他抬頭,他手碰到他的額頭很明顯能感覺到他高得不正常的體溫,他吻了Steven把嘴裡的東西推到他那邊去

「吞下去」Jon的嘴和Steven分開後馬上說

Steven很聽話的照做了然後張開嘴讓Jon確定他真的吞了

「等一下我叫你吞什麼你都會乖乖吞嗎?」他摸著Steven的臉問,Steven點了頭

「如果你的狀況沒有改善我不會碰你,懂嗎?」

「懂…」Steven聲音變得很小,他精疲力竭還發著高燒

「Oliver,把Steven的藥拿來」Jon按了床頭的電話廣播,從床頭櫃裡拿了濕紙巾把自己擦乾淨並穿好褲子

本來在樓下跟待命中的醫生在玩撲克牌的Oliver立刻丟下手上的牌跑上樓,一邊拿藥倒水的同時其實是在做心理準備自己等等到底會看到什麼畫面

雖然有心理準備但他拿著水杯跟藥進去的時候還是被床單上一整個像是分屍過一個人一樣的景象嚇到了,血跡亂七八糟的到處都是,Stephen看起來比剛被砍那時候還要慘,蓋著沾血的被單彎著身靠在Jon旁邊側躺著

而Jon乍看之下很正常,除了他的白襯衫下擺和袖子上都是血跡外

他把東西遞給Jon然後Jon把Steven叫醒藥他張開嘴把水倒進去把藥丸丟進去以後叫他吞,Steven很聽話地把藥吃下去了然後無力的靠在Jon身上

「叫醫生來處理,把他弄乾淨讓他睡Stephen的房間」Jon說「把他的床換掉,如果他不聽話來我房間叫我,我會讓他安分下來」

「我不想知道你們剛剛都幹了什麼,但你沒有給他弄出新的傷口吧?」Oliver問「我必須替醫生確定這件事」

「沒有,只有他原本的傷而已,他很好的,只要接下來乖乖吃藥應該就沒事」Jon說「Stephen那邊的事呢?」

「他們找了其他藉口繼續關他,一個小時後會轉送到高戒備監獄」Oliver說「我打理好了」

「那就好,我要去洗澡了」Jon說

Oliver讓醫生和助理們上來處理完以後拿出幾個信封給他們

「裡面是你們的工資」Oliver說「你們可以現場清點,全都是不連號的新鈔」 

醫生和助手清點金額的時候發現幾張紙被夾在現金裡,他們拿出來打開發現是他們老家的住址和現在的居住地,以及他們的親友的照片和聯絡資訊,幾個人驚恐地抬頭看Oliver

「We have rules here」Oliver說「遵守我們的規則,我們會合作得很愉快,如果你們犯規了,我會知道」他看了手錶「如果你們不介意自己從那扇門出去會有司機送你們回家,我必須打幾通電話了」

Oliver拿起拋棄式的手機坐上是先較好的計程車要司機隨便在市中心開幾圈,等距離家裡夠遠以後他開始撥打幾通電話

「_____聯邦監獄」接線的人說

「我要找崔斯頓.蘭斯與洛伊德.逢特」Oliver開口以後是完美的美國口音「我是他們家人請的法律顧問,…..是的,我知道他們正因為五起重罪終生監禁了,我是要與他們商談家族遺產的問題,如果我的資料沒錯他們是一對表兄弟,請讓我和他們說話好嗎?」

他等了幾分鐘以後終於接通

「誰?」粗曠的聲音響起,崔斯頓接了電話

「你有兩個不到10歲的幼兒和你的前女友住在伍思街,而因為你正在服刑的關係你的女人不得不把兩個孩子交給隔壁的老太婆照顧,還時常吃不飽,我有辦法改善他們的狀況你想聽嗎?」

「Who the fuck are you」崔斯頓小聲地說

「黑傘」Oliver說

「你在唬我」崔斯頓說「黑傘是Daily那群人的幹部,整個東岸他媽的都是他們的,不可能打這種電話」

「你的女友的戶頭現在多出了一萬美金,你可以打電話去問問看,但你可以不必這樣做,明天的探親時間你的女友會在5年以來第一次帶著你的兩個孩子來見你」

「你做了什麼?」

「我打給他過了,我給他一萬美金,如果他明天帶孩子來見你我會再給他一萬」Oliver說

「你要我幹什麼」崔斯頓認真了

「午夜的時候會有七個新人被送到這個監獄來,其中一個人叫做Steve Colbert,帶著眼鏡的瘦子,有一邊耳朵尖尖的,他是一起大規模槍戰的嫌疑犯」

「你要我殺了他嗎?」

「我要你保護他直到他出獄,他會在你隔壁牢房,如果你能讓他毫髮無傷的出獄我會再給你的家人一萬,然後給你五千美金讓你在牢裡爽快地過一陣子」Oliver說「但相對的,如果你的任務失敗了,我會讓你接下來巴不得自己是在死刑執行名單上」

崔斯頓的條件談妥了以後把電話給了洛伊德

「你在牢裡表現優良有圖書館的優先權,我給你五千美金,你負責把你的新牢友要的書稿到手」Oliver說

電話掛上以後條件也談好了,不用多久Stephen被轉移到這裡收押

在吃飯的時候崔斯頓過來向Stephen表示他已經跟他的朋友談好條件了,只要他還在這裡就是他負責

Stephen在監獄多待了兩個禮拜最後檢方的上訴終於失敗,他的指紋不符合外最主要的原因是指認他的目擊者,也就是砍傷Steven的那個人已經偷渡回俄羅斯了,律師讓法官認為檢方被這個職業的外國罪犯誤導害的一個無辜的.有眾多慈善捐贈紀錄而且性格溫和的善良百姓在險惡的監獄裡白白待了這麼久是不對的,最後讓整起案件報廢

Stephen的律師更進一步對警方和檢方的不當騷擾提起投訴,讓他們離Stephen遠一點

Stephen出獄那天是坐公車離開的,因為最好別讓警方或者檢方有任何他的相關人物畫面

當他終於到家的時候鬆了一口氣

「我回來了」他扯掉他的領帶坐到沙發上,他的雙胞胎弟弟正放鬆地趴在Jon腿上沉睡,Jon的手指爬梳著他的頭髮

「Jon是把他怎麼了他怎麼這麼安分?」Stephen轉頭問Oliver

「你還是問他們比較好,我盡可能不去注意這件事」Oliver說

「話說那個俄羅斯人呢?聽說他逃回國了?」Stephen問

「他逃回天國了」Oliver看著手機很沒誠意的在胸前劃了十字架說「我必須說,當初有插手焚化爐和垃圾清運的產業真的是一個正確的決定,我得去處理一些事了,…我是黑傘」他接起電話離開室內,把這個空間留給這三個人

Stephen起身走過去抱了Jon一下然後勾著Steven睡衣的後領拉開看了一下他的刀傷

「怎麼這麼慢好?」Stephen問「現在應該要好得差不多了啊」

「因為他不聽話」Jon說「你瘦了點」

「監獄裡面的東西不好吃」Stephen從桌子底下手門熟路的摸出他的零食拆開「想我嗎?」

「非常」Jon說「晚上我們叫披薩吃?」

「贊成」Stephen說「我想先去洗澡,在那裏怎麼樣都覺得非常不自在,你要跟我一起嗎?」

「樂意之至」Jon拿了個靠枕給Steven墊著睡就起身跟著Stephen上樓離開了

 

END

 

 


	4. 后续聊天记录1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang! AU 2.0-黑帮文后续的聊天记录：讨论了黑帮和神父宇宙重叠的可能性、黑帮三人组年轻时的互动、惩罚弟弟顺便让哥哥身体力行了解一下弟弟的爱好、贞操带和书房里的跳蛋play
> 
>  

—

 

神父扣從為神奉獻轉為為Jon奉獻了，原本可以因為宗教而完全壓抑自己的負面情緒跟仇恨還在崩潰邊緣後來為了Jon可以做任何事

 

嚐到肉慾滋味有多好之後就不能放開的前神父。感受過報復的快感露出異常笑容的扣被囧獎勵了，算是直接導致他的黑化

 

Cooper 在這篇是豪族的私生子，在囧的交友圈中和囧最相似，都是跨足檯面上下生意的人，而且黑起來不是人，劊子手也是他的門路

 

囧：在我的宇宙我付錢讓他們做髒活。

 

說到隔壁老大，這兩邊遇到應該會很精彩，神父應該會對Steven 那個變態滿頭問號

 

站在附近的兩個Jon 和黑道Stephen ，黑囧「他沒救了⋯」，商「如果是那傢伙可能被玩了三個月也不會精神崩潰吧⋯⋯」，「我很確定他會自己跑回來拿槍回去殺他們全家⋯」哥哥一邊喝茶一邊说

 

神父跟Stephen 應該會相處融洽，但Steven 如果看到神父身上的傷可能會以為他跟自己愛好一樣

 

Steven:(興高采烈的跟他講上次受傷被處罰的事還有他多喜歡他的Jon)//神父:......(指著Steven看著Stephen)//Stephen:不要介意,他平常就這樣了,被Jon無視他會死,對他來說那是一種愛的表現(嘆氣)

 

Steven闖了大禍差點引來警察還被刺了一刀結果被Boss Jon直接呼了一巴掌,"自己去找醫生"Boss說//旁邊的神父"他肚子還在滴血啊!!為什麼打他巴掌啊!???"//Stephen"不打他他不會乖乖去看醫生的(把打算跑過去插手的神父抓住),......你脖子上那是項圈嗎?"

 

“到底为什么会有人喜欢疼，越疼越性奋的……”“Stephen扶额神父迷惑商人皱眉黑囧面无表情。黑囧肥肠可怕

 

商人:腦子接錯線吧(抱抱自己的扣)//Stephen:我必須說明一下我完全不是那樣,我們也搞不清楚他為什麼會變成這樣,我很確定我們成長過程差不多//Boss:....好像除了我以前都是只跟你玩因為那傢伙身體不好,他是後來才能跟我們一起出來玩的........

 

Boss:..該不會真的是這樣吧,因為他那時候常常在打針住院什麼的,而且我都只跟你玩,他的個性就這樣歪掉了,而且仔細想想我們兩個先搞上他才加進來的

 

而且其中一個不被注意就會死掉,相較之下如果一樣是被禁慾的話Steven會真的很痛苦,但神父會很淡定的禁,看要等多久,他上次紀錄超過十年(玩不起來)

 

雙胞胎的一個設定是哥哥一直都跟囧比較親,兩個都很愛護弟弟,但弟弟越長越歪可是都在正常偏差範圍,直到他看到哥哥跟囧搞在一起開關才打開了,站在門外看完全程之後找了一天哥哥不在裝成哥哥拐囧

 

他應該只有在想"我也要"而已....哥哥大概不知道要怎麼跟弟弟解釋,就先放著了,誰知道弟弟居然看到了,不過想到他對著鏡子穿哥哥衣服裝哥哥的表情模仿好還要假裝跟哥哥一樣淡定把囧引上來就覺得很可愛

 

後來病到不行啊(看看那個變態),你覺得他第一次試圖裝成哥哥拐囧上床會發生什麼事

 

但總覺得他應該偷看了不只一次才付諸行動

 

Steven變得很在意他聞起來有別的味道,他知道他身上有Jon的古龍水味,但以前也有,他就沒見Steven這麼在意,而且Steven回家的時候也不會那麼吵,他常常從房間出來或者下樓才突然看到Steven坐在沙發上看漫畫,他有點懷疑弟弟最近是不是生病了

 

有時候Stephen很擔心他弟弟最近待在房間裡的時間太長了,但Jon告訴他最好不要去打擾他,他不一定會想看到他在房間裡幹什麼,那是個十幾歲的男孩子,絕對是跟上半身無關的事

 

每次Steven都會等Jon到他們家的時候假裝出門然後偷偷繞回來,Stephen的房門常常沒關好因為他的鎖很久之前就壞了所以門常常留著一條縫,Steven第一次是在他睡得太晚起床以後下來找哥哥結果聽到了奇怪的聲音

 

他差點直接打開哥哥房門,但他聽到了Jon發出了某種奇怪的聲音,而且也是哥哥房裡傳來的,他從門縫往內看,看到Jon赤裸的背部還有地上他非常眼熟的他哥的衣褲,Jon把他哥哥的一隻腳架在肩上,他不太確定他在看什麼但他移不開眼

 

他的視線被東西擋住看不到重點但看得出來在幹什麼(幹你哥啊),但Jon一邊動腰一邊用手摸他哥哥的臉和頭髮並親吻他,他不確定他站在那裏看了多久但當他哥哥發出他沒聽過的呻吟還有Jon的粗重喘氣聲還有他們正在分開讓他立刻回頭跑上樓回到他的房間去

 

发现自己疯狂起反应只能边回忆边撸，几次过后发现不满足开始试着自己操自己了

 

結果根本不太清楚到底怎麼操自己還得跑去找有沒有書有寫的,哥哥突然很欣慰弟弟終於不只看漫畫了,會跑圖書館了(然而書單很多Red flag啊這位哥哥),之後變成慣犯看了好幾次

 

而且發現原本看的小黃書已經不夠看了,還常常沒辦法直視Jon,視線都往下飄了

 

後來找機會到哥哥房間裡把會擋住視線的東西移開了,這下啥都看得清楚了

 

之後本來可以很自在看著因為天氣熱打赤膊在家裡晃的Jon結果現在變成看了以後就跑上樓。

 

看了很多次終於決定也要試試看，計畫好了實施，讓哥哥出門以後打給囧要他來喝啤酒看球賽，等喝多了點就開始誘惑人家

 

他能假裝哥哥啊www喝多了點才敢開始色誘，結果真的被上了，他是第一次會痛但發現痛會讓他更興奮所以沒有被看出來，要結束的時候哥哥開門進來看到了，囧看到哥哥出現才發現被騙

 

囧：想說為什麼今天這麼會叫結果我艸

 

不過也可以囧被這樣騙了好幾次，2、3次過後他就發現這不是Stephen 了，會刻意在過程中說些話吐槽他今天怪怪的讓他緊張，然後囧跑去找Stephen 談這件事

 

哥哥進來的時候弟弟肚子上一灘白白，Jon在人家體內的也還沒抽出來，各種痕跡都很明顯而且那是他的床

 

哥哥看囧的表情就知道怎麼回事，弟弟還沒力氣爬起來解釋，哥哥走過去親吻囧然後抽衛生紙給弟弟要他擦乾淨

 

感覺囧看到哥哥才發現操錯人那個更帶感，但這個囧比較黑

 

跑去找哥哥談了，結果哥哥決定下次他就中途進來在旁邊看弟弟有什麼反應。

 

全部坐下來哥哥和囧要他解釋清楚，結果意外發現自己被弟弟看了很多次兩個人反而臉紅

 

弟弟解釋過他都看/做了什麼以後哥哥跟囧商量決定試試看能不能就三個人，囧本來有點猶豫這樣真的好嗎？

 

剛剛想到可以很多次結果發現不對勁的囧跑去跟哥哥談確定那是弟弟，決定給弟弟一個小教訓，弟弟故技重施的時候囧把他眼睛矇上，做到一半弟弟手被壓在頭上動不了但囧的手在自己身上，弟弟問囧怎麼回事，眼罩被拿下來壓他手的人是哥哥，弟弟被操的同時看著囧親哥哥

 

而且沒有人要回答他的問題，他越問這怎麼回事只會被操的更大力，囧雖然在操的是他但完全無視他只親哥哥跟回答哥哥的話

 

他結束之後囧就抽身到旁邊操哥哥了，看看那差別待遇更想哭了。

 

（弟弟的病重開關搞不好就這麼打開了，本來就有點M了

 

之後被罵了一頓被禁止裝成哥哥，但三人行就定下來了[喵喵]

 

一個包容超高的哥哥，一個抖M越來越嚴重的找死弟弟，還有一個不知道內在到底有多黑的囧Boss，之後成為地下帝王之後依然老樣子然而m變成M了

 

经过上次受伤胡闹之后老囧意识到对方喜欢疼，想起年轻时刚搞在一起的种种细节冷笑.jpg。“怪不得你总是比较紧，故意的吧”（我在说什么

 

(你好像沒說錯)被說中的人緊繃了一下,Boss冷笑程度*3

 

哥哥:.......(淡定在旁邊喝啤酒)不要玩過頭了,受傷了不好(離場)

 

让弟弟亲口告诉哥哥为什么上次的刀伤好得这么慢。“向Stephen描述一下我做了什么。”Stephen：从Oliver的反应推断，我并不想听（第一次上弟弟的时候就该see that coming了

 

哥哥最後還是忍不住,去問了弟弟到底刀傷為什麼好那麼慢"用最簡單的話說,把感想跟細節省略掉"聽完以後雖然知道弟弟自找的但對囧有點不高興

 

他是帶頭的肯定有變,但他會對弟弟那麼黑算是弟弟自己一手造成的,讓他把對外使用的各種黑暗素質往家裡用了,控制狂傾向對弟弟也用物理模式展現...

 

哥哥:(正打算跑去找Jon談)//弟弟:不用啦!!我覺得這樣挺好的啦!!(拉住)//Oliver:你們三個的關係到底有多扭曲...

 

原本這一面只會用來控制手下和組織,結果遇到弟弟就帶上床了

 

不過想想哥哥讓囧做到那個地步才只是口頭抗議也算是異常人類了...

 

虐待弟弟好像不是哥哥不開心的原因，主要原因應該是為什麼讓弟弟鬧成那樣才動手教訓。

 

“如果总是小打小闹就给甜头，有些小动物是会得寸进尺的。”

 

「但在小狗犯錯的時候立刻糾正是飼主的責任，你放任他咬斷椅子腳就是你的不對了」Stephen 說「下次早點阻止他，不要跟他鬧脾氣好嗎？」

 

Steven:其實那樣感覺很好⋯/Stephen:Jon 我抓手你負責綁，這次我不會提醒你去鬆開他（生氣了），結果某人被綁起來丟床上了

 

“你认为我不具备足够的判断力吗？”Jon垂下目光不紧不慢地解开袖口，“按照你的办法，Stephen，”他挽起袖子，“他很快就会变得不知餍足。我尊重你的提议，但别怪我没有提醒过你。”他看了眼床上挣扎的人，又看了眼明显不悦的Stephen，慢慢笑了起来。

 

Stephen:還能出什麼差錯（離開

 

不高興好像真的找不到不傷害弟弟又能教訓他的方式還有去給囧找吃的，他覺得對方又低血糖心情差了

 

回來以後看到弟弟真的只是被綁住，囧在旁邊等他回來，因為什麼都沒發生反而渾身不對的雙胞胎用意義上完全不同的眼神看囧

 

數個小時過去，Stephen 到書房去「要不要解開他？這麼久了他可能會扭傷」，「我以為你說你不會提醒我這個」，「因為平常不會這麼久」，「等他受夠教訓再說」「那還多久」「不知道，可能到明天吧，你不要我動手就只能這樣了」

 

「是有別的方法可以處罰他」Jon 放下書，「不要傷得太過分」「不，我完全不會碰他，但這跟你有關」

 

Steven幾個小時前就讓自己坐在床上靠在床頭板上,手被反綁嘴巴也被堵上,就這樣,他已經無聊透了,如果再沒有人來跟他說說話他絕對會被無聊死,然後門打開了,他哥哥走在Jon前面進來,不知道為什麼看起來比平常更畏縮了點

 

Steven發出聲音響引起Jon注意,但Jon只是走到床邊後把Stephen推倒在床上,然後動手調整他的位置讓他枕在Steven左大腿內側上,Steven正在想早知道不要盤腿坐了

 

Jon開始動手脫掉Stephen的襯衫,Steven則開始扭動抗議,被干擾的Jon於是放開Stephen讓他到旁邊站著,他抓著Steven的腳踝把他拖下來讓他躺平,Steven因為終於要被使用笑了出來,但Jon只是讓他躺好就離開他了

 

接著Stephen被Jon推倒,撲上了Steven,他反射的用手支撐自己才沒直接壓在弟弟身上,他的上衣被丟在地上,他與自己的孿生弟弟面對面,他的臉已經紅了,撇開頭不看那張跟自己一模一樣的臉,Jon手環著他開始解他的皮帶和褲頭,但做這些事的時候他正看著Steven的臉

 

Steven無法動彈也無法將視線移開,他看著Jon脫掉Stephen的長褲,Stephen會很乖的聽從指示抬腿讓他把褲子丟到地上,那是Stephen,他一向都是乖寶寶,所有Jon吮咬親吻還有哥哥發出的聲音他都聽得一清二楚,Jon擴張Stephen的時候有幾滴潤滑滴到他褲子上漸漸地滲透過了布料

 

Jon 操Stephen 一向慢又溫柔而且會充分的潤滑擴張，因為那是Stephen 喜歡的方式，太粗魯會讓他哭出來，是真的因為不舒服而導致的，但這次Jon 只是稍微擴張了然後就插入他，Stephen 發出破碎的呻吟把頭靠在弟弟肩上，這是操Steven 的方式不是Stephen 的，這不適合他

 

Steven 非常肯定Jon 是故意的，因為他不管是在操Stephen 還是在Stephen 身上留下痕跡時都用一種"可惜，這原本可以是你"的眼神看他，當他用力咬著Stephen 肩頸同時操著他，讓Stephen 失去支撐倒在Steven 身上哭著喊Jon 的名字時Steven 真希望那是他

 

Jon沒有放輕，他更用力的操他，Stephen 真的哭出來了，他肩背和後頸都是咬痕，當中不少肯定會瘀青，Stephen 上半身壓在弟弟身上手揪著他的襯衫，Jon 扣著Stephen 的腰讓他抬高臀部，自己做起來才方便，如果是平時Jon 會讓Stephen 躺著面對他，緩慢的邊操邊親他

 

Jon 一隻手握住Stephen 腿間軟著的東西套弄，他痛的硬不起來但主要是因為他正壓在弟弟身上，Jon 很清楚怎麼碰他能讓他無法抵抗，在他的衝撞下Stephen 的腰漸漸失去力氣，他勃起前端貼上了Steven 的褲襠布料

 

意識到自己下體貼上身下的人的時候Stephen 試圖爬起來但被Jon 擋住了，Jon 完全抽出以後一次次的快速完全插入，都直接擦上Stephen 的前列腺，Stephen 沒辦法起身而直衝大腦的快感讓他手腳發軟，他明天一定會因為粗暴的性愛不舒服

 

Steven 感覺的到自己硬的發痛，而壓在他身上的哥哥試著不讓下身磨蹭到他的動作反而刺激了他，他的內褲被前液沾溼了一小塊，Jon 全看在眼裏，他舔咬Stephen 聽不見的那個耳朵，這個就是他會對Stephen 做的事了，他暫時抽出把Stephen 的腰往上提讓他們分開，然後他拉開Steven 的褲頭

 

Steven 感覺得到自己硬的發痛的下身被人碰觸，然後勃起與袋囊被那隻手從褲子裡釋放暴露在Jon 的視線中，完全抬頭的勃起貼在他的腰帶扣環上，他看著被Jon 控制著直跪在床上的哥哥

 

我在猶豫，本來打算讓他兩根一起擼，因為兄弟倆都會因為這樣恥play ，如果是雙龍感覺哥哥會不敢艸弟弟，弟弟會搶著被操

 

假裝要讓弟弟一起雙龍哥哥，在弟弟大叫「換我！我要跟他換！」之後兩個人，尤其是哥哥一臉"你果然是變態"的看他，然後哥哥徹底理解弟弟的性癖到底多誇張了

 

"Jon你要做什麼?"Stephen問,Jon只是把他壓回去操,他和Steven貼著側臉靠在一起,因為Stephen隨著Jon的動作移動而不斷磨蹭到Steven的臉和跨部,綁在Steven嘴上的布條因而鬆脫

 

「Jon住手」Steven說「他不喜歡這樣,你會弄傷他」但Jon沒有理會只是繼續「Jon你讓他哭出來了!」Steven喊「Jon!!!」,「也許我該試試你一直想做的,嗯?」他停下來把Stephen的腰往上提伸手握住他們的下身

 

「不過應該下次吧」他握著他們開始套弄引得兩個一模一樣的聲音開始大叫,「等等!!不要!!」「放開我們!不要同時...啊」「這很奇怪,不要這樣!」「Jon不要這樣!」「Jon這跟我們說好的不一樣!!」Jon忍不住giggle,

 

當他滿手黏液的放開他們時兩個人都臉紅得像蕃茄一樣，Stephen 更是立刻爬起來找衛生紙要把自己擦乾淨，Steven 並沒有射，他非常非常尷尬的硬著想辦法側身把自己捲成一球，他褲頭和襯衫下擺都是Stephen 留下的痕跡「⋯對不起我錯了」Steven 開口「我真的開始反省了」

 

「希望你是真心的」Stephen說「我不想再經歷第二次這個了,而且被那樣弄真的很痛很不舒服,你真的喜歡這樣??」,「感覺真的很好啊...」「Jon說的沒錯你腦子真的有點問題」Stephen忍不住扶額

 

「...話說你剛剛喊了"跟我們說好的不一樣"是怎麼回事」Steven問「你們是在玩什麼把戲嗎???」,「那不重要」Jon說「你現在理解為什麼我們日常相處是那樣了吧」他轉頭看Stephen,對方無奈的點頭「倒是我跟你還沒完」他對Steven說

 

「不,我真的已經夠了」Steven說「說真的,以後別幹這種事了」,「那是我要說的!!」Stephen說「Jon你還想幹嘛?我先說我絕對不要再參與了」,「你們果然是說好了什麼吧!!」Steven叫,「閉嘴」Jon正在抽屜找東西

 

「找到了」Jon說「把他抓著」,Stephen照做把Steven壓住,他的手已經被綁住了只要押著肩膀讓他爬不起來就行了,Steven看到Jon手上的東西開始掙扎「不要!拜託別這樣!Jon You can do ANYTHING!!But Not this!!!」

 

「Jon對不起」Steven被抓住腳踝被分開雙腿無法閃躲,他半軟的下身被抓住,上面還沾著Stephen的體液,然後一個冰涼的東西圈住了他,接著是上鎖的細碎聲,Jon在他面前搖晃一把小鑰匙「禁慾一個月,如果表現不好就無限期延長」他把鑰匙放進口袋,Steven被鬆綁放開握住了自己的下身

 

好幾圈金屬繞住了他的柱身,他能碰到的皮膚部分不多,頂多只能做基本清潔跟排尿,不可能自慰,他因為Jon把手放在他大腿內側來回撫摸開始充血,被箍住讓他痛得受不了,但也讓他更興奮,他被卡在一個本能的兩難困境裡,「Jon不要,拜託不要這個」他說,「這是你自找的」Jon說

 

「一個月很快就過了」Jon說「但如果你犯了錯,我就不知道你得帶著他多久了,這段期間我也不會操你的,知道嗎?」,「我要去洗澡」Stephen穿著白色四角褲拿著自己的衣物離開「鑰匙不要弄丟了」,「我跟你一起去洗,讓我幫你看看應該沒有受傷吧」Jon跟著離開,剩下Steven自己留在床上反省

 

「Can I blow you this month??? JON???? 」Steven跑到走廊上對Jon離開的方向喊「Jon?????」,「Maybe 」Jon回「如果你有乖乖的話」

 

之後弟弟應該會有好幾天看哥哥身上的痕跡還有再哥哥抱怨他不舒服的時候用一種"我好羨慕你"的眼神看他

 

接著為自己的餿主意也被迫禁慾一周的Jon(不想讓Stephen不舒服所以不碰他,要處罰Steven所以不理他)

 

不時去逗逗Steven讓他硬,痛一下然後就離開去找Stephen問他有沒有好一點

 

期限快到了結果又犯錯了，被抓到書房要他坐下，塞一個跳蛋進去把褲子穿好以後讓他在書房裏抄完一篇文章才能出來,貞操帶沒拿下來

 

越寫手越抖，最後趴在桌上哭著發抖夾著腿想摩擦但因為鐵環隔著都碰不到

 

Jon 進來告訴他沒寫完不准離開，最後拿到一篇被眼淚跟汗弄的模糊字跡也亂七八糟的抄寫，腿軟站不起來跪在地上雙手摀著腿間哭求Jon 解開他

 

Jon抬腳撥開他的手踩在他胯下一邊說話一邊左右摩擦就像要踩熄菸蒂一樣數落他這次做錯多少事,Steven受不了抱住他的腳抬頭看他但說不上話,「自己去拿出來,罰你多帶著那東西半個月」Jon把腳收回離開,但Steven沒人拉站不起來像小狗一樣匍匐在地上直到他困難的把自己褲子拉下自己拿出跳蛋

 

然后脱力倒在里面叫他哥把他弄出来（（

 

哥哥:(拿著咖啡路過)Jon叫我不要管你,所以掰掰(離開)//Oliver:Holy fuck!關上門好嗎!?(把書房門甩上)//結果沒人要幫他

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang! AU 3.0-Steven被OMCs暗算+强上后Jon和Stephen一起复仇的故事+一囧两扣兄弟play（wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 起因：  
> 我刚从电影院里出来，一边看一边在想哭唧唧的扣熊………………………整个人都不好了。我真的好想在停车场里袭击报告扣。我一直看到他被塞住嘴手捆起来按在车上干的画面……………干完拔屌走人把他扔在他血和泥土里。  
> 以前TDS原本一開始的大樓倒是真的在一個治安不好的區域,有成員的車子被洗劫過,那個場景其實可以讓Steven負責。被自己人窩裡反,被叫到一個偏僻地點去下車以後被拿電擊棒放倒,用封箱膠帶捆首貼嘴以後壓車上,下大雨的,事後自己爬起來找家旅館自己投宿+去看醫生做檢查,不回家幾天然後被發現發生什麼事以後被帶回家,Stephen拿槍去把人家斃了  
> 他那性格组织里看他不爽的人不会少  
> 自己人應該不太會對他有意見,因為是高層,底下接觸他的人不多,跟他差不多的人大部分也清楚他就是個衝鋒,而且會知道惹不起  
> 艾特对家FOX呢？  
> FOX再這個AU感覺會開警局,手腳並沒特別乾淨還常常因為種族歧視惹事而且時常比黑道還不如那種  
> 找人袭击他好难啊…………我终于明白好莱坞片里为什么反派都是毛子或者东欧人了  
> Crossfire那個笨蛋如何,他一直很Low而且老是對囧懷恨在心  
> 领结还是秃顶那个？  
> 領結那個,禿頂那個還算正常,領結那個後來去了FOX,至今還是記仇,可以設定他就是個被Steven打過的黑警,要一個被抓的中低層幹部去強Steven就放過他走私大量白粉的事  
> 太刺激了………求写……………

 

—

 

一個負責基本倉儲的中下層幹部打給他,要他來一個廢棄休息站的停車場見面「有一批貨被搶了,對方人數少但速度快,可能是專業的」電話那頭說「我不敢把這件事跟其他人說,可以求你來見面一下嗎?有很多細節不方便在電話上講」,於是他自己開車到這個地方來,這裡廢棄挺久了。

 

天越來越黑了,但他還沒看到人,他把車子熄火下車坐在引擎蓋上等,但遲遲沒看到人,他等得煩了開始四處走動,當他繞著休息站走了兩圈打算上車離開時後頸一陣刺痛發麻,肌肉開始痙攣他失去對自己身體的控制,連叫都叫不出來倒了下去。

 

他雖然倒下但仍有意識,他被某種電擊棒電到了,他以前就被用這種東西對付過,他被翻身仰躺在地上,他的眼鏡被丟到地上,對方將他雙手合在一起抓著,他聽到封箱膠帶的聲音,對方用膠帶捆住他的手腕,然後一條膠帶被貼在他嘴上封住了他的嘴。

 

「嗚嗚!」Steven被貼著嘴但他依然咒罵著對方,他被架起來砸在車子引擎蓋上,撞上板金臉火辣辣的疼,一條鼻血流了下來滲入膠帶與嘴之間,「你在拍了嗎?」壓著他的人說,「開始錄影了,快點做完走人吧」另一個聲音說

 

Steven 認得其中一個聲音，那是打電話給他那傢伙，而說錄影開始了的人聽起來比較年輕，他一找回自我控制開始掙扎拿著手機錄影的人就會拿電擊棒電他讓他無法動彈，他有些慶幸他是正面朝下，否則被電擊胸口可能會死

 

綁架、報復、拷問、謀殺等可能竄過腦海，但他沒有猜中正要發生的事，「媽的到底該怎麼做」身後的人開始抱怨「幫我控制他，單手太難套了」，那個錄影的人又電了他一下，然後當戴文,那個打電話給他的傢伙，他總算想起來了，他回來用手壓著他了

 

戴文是個什麼都可以搞砸的笨蛋，他曾經差點害大家被捕，事後他揍了他一頓，他依然在組織內擔任中下層的任務，因為他勉強算是個有頭腦的人，Steven正在想之後他要怎麼給他好看，他被壓在引擎蓋上手擺在面前乍看之下挺像在禱告但那是因為雙手被綁在一起

 

只要那個電擊棒不在他就準備翻身踢翻那個蠢貨，他正這麼想時他的長褲被大力拉扯，第一次沒拉下又被扯了兩三次直到褲頭的鈕扣被扯落褲子連同內褲一起被拉下卡在臀部下緣，「再電他一次」戴文說,他又失去了自我控制能力

 

「老鼠你拍清楚點，我不想再幹第二次」戴文說對負責拍攝外號老鼠的小子說「還要拍他的臉證明這是Steven」，接著他感覺到了黏膩的東西碰上了他的臀部，他知道那是保險套的觸感，他一露出要反抗的跡象電擊棒就戳上他的肩膀，在他痙攣失力之下戴文還是覺得不保險，抓著他的頭髮把他的頭臉往引擎蓋上砸

 

他被撞的眼冒金星，然後他感覺到有東西正在頂著他的入口，只靠著套子上的少許潤滑和蠻幹戴文開始侵入他的身體，他動不了，他因為痛稍微晃了一下頭戴文就立刻抽出不但讓他感覺像被扯開一樣還立刻被電了許久，戴文不給他任何一點機會動手，Steven 知道他無法反擊只能把傷害降到最低

 

他就算找回自我控制能力也儘量維持不動，放鬆自己讓侵入更加容易，但沒有潤滑的狀況下他感覺像被火燒到一樣的被插入，一個打雷聲之後下起大雨，老鼠正在特寫那個侵入的畫面然後轉移到他臉上，他瞪著對方，老鼠頂多二十出頭歲，被他瞪一眼就縮了一下但依然拿著電擊棒和手機錄影

 

一隻手抓著他的後腦勺的頭髮把他壓在引擎蓋上,他發出一點聲音.移動一下就被拉著頭髮往引擎蓋上砸,他不太確定他會先腦震盪還是被電到心臟停止,「控制好他,要是他有辦法動我們就死定了」戴文對老鼠說,同時反覆的把自己往Steven體內塞和抽動,「他還沒有你大隻,怕他幹什麼」老鼠說

 

「白癡,你沒看過他是什麼樣的瘋子」戴文咬牙切齒的說「這傢伙是跟蜜獾一樣的怪物」,「蜜獾?」,「那是其他人的形容法,那種動物跟這傢伙一樣,明明瘦小但是不怕死跟本不會看情勢只知道攻擊,媽的」看到Steven動了一下他又拔出來讓老鼠電他

 

在不斷被侵入抽出的同時Steven正在想幾件事,1.我要殺了拿手機的傢伙2.我要宰了這個小屌男3.要怎麼跟Jon說這件事,還有Stephen會怎麼應對這件事,他要怎麼辦,Jon會不會生氣,他怎麼這麼不小心,這算是他的錯嗎?這樣很痛而且是他不喜歡的那種痛,他是不是受傷了?

 

他以為戴文終於結束了,要不是中間他一直拔出來讓老鼠電他不然這早就該結束了,但這個膽小鬼不斷地中斷害得整個過程被延長許多,不知道被電第幾次的時候天空已經開始下著大雨,他踩著的地方已經積水變成了淹過他鞋面的水坑,他頭髮全濕衣服也溼透了,水流進他眼睛裡,但他依然瞪著老鼠

 

戴文只是暫時抽出來,他讓老鼠補電了他一下以後把他翻身,因為長褲依然在他身上,所以戴文把他弄側躺雙腳併攏,把他兩隻腳壓到同一邊,這下他甚至踩不到地了,他瞪著戴文,就算雨水會直接滴進他眼睛裡也一樣,「瞪什麼瞪」戴文往他臉上揮了一拳「你這個渾蛋給我安分點」說著又是一拳

 

當戴文再次推入的時候更痛了,這個姿勢逼他夾緊了任何侵入的物體就算他不願意也一樣,他皺緊眉頭忍耐,等他終於結束了從他體內抽出把手從他身上移開把自己褲子穿好,Steven平躺在引擎蓋上還沒辦法移動,但他一直一直瞪著這兩人直到被抓著領口甩在地上

 

他倒在泥水裡瞪著戴文,「接下來呢?怎麼辦?」老鼠問「他不是你們高層裡的打手嗎?」,「高級的打手也只是打手而已,就跟傭兵一樣,沒了他們隨時能找新的不是嗎?」戴文說「到是我們有點舊恨該處理」他抓著Steven的頭把他的臉往水坑裡壓「你就淹死在這裡好了,反正Tucker那傢伙只說要影片」

 

「你想殺了他?」老鼠怯懦的問「你不是說拍下來給那個叫Tucker的警察就能把貨拿回來嗎?他沒說要殺他啊」,「這傢伙幾年前打斷了我的腿,難得有機會報復為什麼不幹」他不斷地把Steven押進水坑裡直到他停止掙扎,「就這樣丟著??」老鼠問,「這個時節又沒人來,等有人發現也沒法認屍了」

 

兩個人逃命似的快速開車離開以後趴在地上的人翻了個身在地上滾了幾圈找了個沒什麼積水的地方躺著,他剛剛爭取到一次呼吸機會以後就憋著氣和忍著不咳嗽裝死,他需要躺在那裏久一點好讓足夠的空氣進入肺部還有咳出剛剛嗆到的水

 

許久之後他爬起來站直把雙手高舉過頭用力往下甩藉以撕裂捆手的膠帶,膠帶如他預期的從中間被撕開,他扯掉那兩塊膠帶撕掉嘴上的那塊以後靠在車引擎蓋上淋雨,他不知道該不該回家

 

傍晚的時候紐澤西一間飯店有一個付現的顧客入住,他給一個員工錢叫他買幾套乾淨的衣物回來給他,然後給他一張一百美金要他什麼都別問,那個客人看起來像被從河裡撈上來一樣,之後乾淨的衣物被放在門口,而那個客人則在沖了很久的熱水澡以後坐在床上發呆

 

他在觀察自己有沒有腦震盪的狀況,但目前他最大的問題是他在出血,他拿紙巾或毛巾擦了幾次都有血跡,可能是腸子哪裡傷到了,血量不多但這不是個好跡象,現在時間不早了診所可能已經快休息了,大醫院可能會因為他的傷報警

 

他向櫃台打聽以後開車到了一間診所,這地方正準備休息了,他直接進去對著櫃檯說他付兩倍的錢,要求現在就看診,被拒絕的時候他對櫃檯咆嘯引得女醫生跑出來看狀況「你冷靜,我會幫你看診,你怎麼了嗎?」「進去再說」他對那個年輕的女醫生說

 

「就檢查我說的這些項目就好,不要問我問題.報警或者做多餘的事」他威脅,「我們先從腦震盪開始檢查」女醫生說「你身上那些是電擊棒的痕跡嗎?這不是多餘的問題,這跟我的診斷會有影響」醫生觀察這個病患,他跟某些他見過的病人有很像的反應,但那些病人大多是女性

 

經過檢查以後他有輕微的腦震盪,他的鼻子沒事,但在掙扎的過程中他的肋骨有一根出現裂痕了,「請脫下褲子」女醫生說,他一直看著Steven口袋裡的物體,那是一把左輪手槍「到那邊抱著膝蓋側躺」,Steven猶豫了一下後照做讓醫生檢查,當他脫下褲子時在髖骨下的那個Jon咬出的疤痕引起醫生注意

 

醫生戴上手套開始檢查他,他盯著牆壁上的裂痕發呆,「好了,你可以起來了」醫生脫掉手套「只是腸壁有一些外力導致的傷口,我會開藥給你...」醫生猶豫了一下「這是長期的嗎?」,「什麼?」,「你是處在長期的虐待關係中嗎?如果是的話我有辦法...」「NO!」

 

「我不是那種家暴被害人」Steven說「這不是跟我生活的人幹的,只是一起意外,不然你以為我怎麼了」,「你的傷完全符合強暴被害人的特徵,如果你被強暴了我們該做採證...」,「閉嘴!」Steven叫「那只是一起挾怨報復,我能自己解決!!」,「那個咬痕是怎麼回事」,「那是我自願的跟這件事無關」

 

「但對你做這種事的人不該逍遙法外」女醫生依然用發抖的聲音說,「喔,相信我,我不會讓他這麼容易解脫的」Steven說「這是你對所有病人的態度嗎?!把他們煩死!?」,「這是我對性暴力被害者的態度,如果你是女性我會去拿一包Plan B給你,你認識施暴者嗎?」,「我們說好了,不許有多餘問題」

 

「錢在這裡,如果你對任何人提起這件事我就找你算帳」Steven穿好褲子把錢丟著離開,女醫生也沒有辦法做什麼,之後Steven回到飯店叫了客房服務吃晚餐,他不知道自己該什麼時候回家,但至少要等他不流血了再說,至於那兩個傢伙他隨時可以處理,還有他們的對話也有很多問題

 

Stephen在連著三天沒有Steven的消息以後找了幾個高層親信見面問他們有沒有他的消息,但全都是沒有,但其中一個人提到了一個叫戴文的傢伙失蹤了,但他也是個不重要的角色,所以只是帶過,但身在西岸的Jon則不是這樣,一個裝著光碟和紙條的信封被放在他房門口

 

一張寫滿自以為是內容空洞的威脅內容的紙條,還說了各種"瞧瞧我認真起來能做出什麼,你最好乖乖合作"的大話,Jon本來不以為然,把光碟放進播放機裡,他預期看到某種武力炫耀之類的,他只是要看看這個笨蛋是誰,晚點沒事做可以找人去打他一頓

 

但畫面一出現就是他認識的人,他只用了一秒分辨那就是Steven,他把整段影片看完以後把光碟放進鐵香檳桶裡點火燒了,拿起電話打回家「Oliver,Steven呢?」,「不知道,這三天他不知道去哪玩了」Oliver說「他偶而會這樣不是嗎?倒是Stephen已經開始擔心他出事了今天向大家打聽過」

 

「結果呢?」Jon問,「沒有,什麼都沒有,他甚至沒有惹事」Oliver說,「叫Stephen來,開擴音我有事跟你們兩個人說」,當Oliver找到Stephen的時候他暫停了筆電上的畫面「有人把這個放在Carell的律師事務所那,他本來以為只是新的威脅而已,他看了一眼畫面就拿來給我了,Jon也收到了?果然啊」

 

Stephen異常的冷靜地和Jon討論,Jon正在搭飛機回來的路上,Stephen則靠著從影片裡能獲得的資訊讓手下去找到底誰是老鼠,還有立刻動用各種資源去找Steven,Stephen穿上了Steven會穿的衣服出門了,Oliver則要從各種資訊裡找出Steven的下落

 

Steven在旅館住了四天了,他依然在流血,但已經減少了,他大多是待在房間裡看電視,完全不出房門一步,他的手機因為泡水壞了也暫時沒有更換的打算,他不知道現在有一群人在外頭找他,而Stephen已經從Cooper等人那裏獲得了資訊「他們提到的Tucker應該是他」Cooper給他一份資料

 

「這傢伙不是FOX那群人裡最蠢的那幾個之一嗎?」Jon從Cooper那拿過照片「他怎麼做得到這種事的」,「他頂多知道Steven是高層打手,他常常勒索被捕的人讓他們為自己做事,是個手段不高明的黑警」Cooper說「但蠢人犯事多,我比較擔心的是最近的風聲」,「什麼風聲」Jon問

 

「有個小鬼頭在外頭吹噓他幫人做掉了你們的頭號打手」Cooper說「稍微有份量的人都知道Steven不可能被他怎麼樣,但這種事通常不會憑空冒出來,這段時間並沒有出現不明屍體,所以我認為Steven還活著」,「那小鬼呢?」Jon問,「在路易的酒吧地下室」Cooper說（路易--一個中年離婚前妻有兩個女兒監護權壓力山大地下室還常常有奇怪碎肉的酒吧老闆現在多了一個常常冒出來煩他的死密醫）

 

「嗨路易」Jon直接走進正在打烊的酒吧「Cooper說人在這?」,「自己下去弄」禿頭的紅髮中年人說「我要去我女兒的班親會,記得收拾乾淨後鎖門」他拿了鑰匙離開了,Jon和Stephen就帶著人下樓到地下室去,一個二十出頭歲的人被綁在柱子上

 

「嗨,老鼠」Jon拉了張椅子坐在老鼠面前「我想你不知道我是誰,因為你只是一個自以為跟著下等走狗就有辦法往上爬的小混混」,「我什麼都不知道為什麼要抓我」老鼠發抖地問,「你對他做了什麼事?」Jon指著從樓上下來提著工具箱的Stephen,「天.天啊!!」老鼠想後退「他.他死了才對啊!」

 

「你自己說說你做了什麼?」Stephen拿出工具箱的工具一個個整齊的擺好「從頭開始,告訴我們你為什麼會負責錄影還有之後你們做了什麼,影片有多少分現在都在哪,少說一個細節你就會多知道一個工具的用途」他慢條斯理的排放一個個工具「現在我會從左邊開始用」,「我什麼都說!!」

 

經過一段連珠炮快速的交代他如何跟戴文在背著組織走私白粉被Tucker抓到,威脅他們,還有所有關於如何將Steven騙到廢棄休息站的事情,「為什麼要一直電我」Stephen說著開始把釘子裝進釘槍,「是戴文的主意,他說只要你能動我們就死定了」老鼠說「我以為戴文殺死你了」

 

「他怎麼做的」Jon問,「那天下大雨他把他壓進水坑裡,他明明不動了啊」老鼠尖叫出來因為一發釘子射到他的腿上了「我已經全部說了!!讓我走吧!!」,「我的手下會先去把你家搜一遍看看你說的是不是實話,如果影片檔案比你說的多一個我就剪掉你的手指一節」Stephen說

 

「如果有你.那個警察還有戴文以外的人有這個影片我也會讓他來跟你做伴」Stephen把烙燒筆拿出來在老鼠的布鞋上燒出字來,最後戳穿了鞋面刺進他的腳背冒出燒烤的味道,「確認了,只有那幾個影片,他的電腦和手機的紀錄都符合他的說法」Jon看了簡訊說「燒了他的公寓?」,「燒吧」Stephen說

 

「那讓我走吧,我們說好了不是嗎?」老鼠說,「有嗎?」Stephen歪了頭「我只有說你如果不說我會全部對你用一次,沒有承諾如果你說出來我不會殺你啊,話說你有個弟弟吧,在17街幫派幫忙跑腿的」他說「我就回答你的問題吧,我不知道你們有沒有殺死Steve,因為我不是他」

 

「我今天一定會殺你的」Stephen說「你現在最好祈禱我弟弟還活著,不然你弟會替你付出代價」,「我留兩個人給你,我去處理後續的事情」Jon說「不要弄得太誇張了,路易頭髮已經夠少了」,「我知道,就交給你了」Stephen向Jon揮手道別,拿出電鑽換鑽頭,而Jon上樓關上門後相當高興這裡隔音好

 

幾個小時後Stephen換了一套衣服才回家,兩個手下負責善後了,「有什麼消息嗎?」Stephen問,「休息站那裏沒有死人,但也沒有活人,不能排除他們有可能把他帶走的可能性」Jon說到一半Oliver就打電話來了,「找到他的車了」Oliver說「在隔壁州一間診所外被開了違停罰單」

 

他們到了那間診所外,Stephen自己走了進去問櫃台他能不能看診,「我應該來過吧」Stephen被櫃台瞪了一眼然後被醫生叫了進去,「哈囉」Stephen對女醫生說,「嗨,你看起來...平靜很多」女醫生說「哪裡不舒服了嗎?頭暈更嚴重了還是出血沒有停?」,「出血...?」Stephen看著醫生手上的病例

 

「...你不會是腦震盪太嚴重吧,上次檢查你沒有那麼嚴重啊,你有混合其他藥物服用嗎?」醫生開始抓著Stephen檢查,拿光照他的眼睛檢查瞳孔收縮反應然後注意到了一件事開始後退「...你沒有撕裂傷」醫生觀察這個安分的病人「你是誰?」,「我需要看你手上的病歷還有你得詳細的解釋」

 

「我不明白」女醫生說,「你上次看診的可能是我弟弟」Stephen說「他失蹤好幾天了,我們找不到他,線索帶我們到這來,我需要知道他身上發生了什麼事」,「...我告訴你我推測他發生什麼事你能保證你不責怪或嘲笑他嗎?」醫生問,「絕對答應」

 

在得到Stephen的承諾以後醫生把病歷放在桌上開始說明「他有輕微腦震盪.額頭有一個兩公分撕裂傷.多個被電擊棒電擊的痕跡.一根出現裂痕的肋骨,但我最擔心的是他的後續」,「怎麼樣?」Stephen問,「他的傷不算嚴重,但他有被人強暴的跡象,腸壁稍微受傷出血不算嚴重但...」醫生猶豫了

 

「Go on」Stephen說,「他拒絕承認任何傷害已經發生的事實也不想讓我報警或採證,也否認他被人強暴,有過度防衛跟暴怒的狀況」醫生說「而且我懷疑他長期受虐」,「怎麼說?」Stephen問,「他在這個部位」醫師指著恥骨與骨盆之間「有一個被咬的疤痕」

 

「你是說像這個?」Stephen站起來解開皮帶稍微把褲頭和內褲上緣往下拉一點露出一個咬痕,「你..??」醫生一臉問號,「這是...我們一些私人紀念的東西,他沒有被虐待,我們住在一起,他有一點被虐傾向但這次完全不是那回事」Stephen說「你還有為他做什麼檢查嗎?」

 

「他多給了很多錢說是封口費讓我更確定他可能被強暴,所以我多給他做了很多檢查,他沒有被傳染任何疾病,我沒有在他身上採到對方的DNA可是我還是覺得最好帶他去做一些心理輔導」醫生說,「這個我們會負責的,你知道他後來去哪了嗎?」Stephen問,「不知道,他完全沒有透露這些資訊」

 

「想想看,任何有可能的線索嗎?」Stephen說,「他身上有種飯店香皂的味道,不是什麼便宜的牌子,這附近的飯店不多你問問看吧?」醫生說,「謝謝」Stephen向他道謝以後說「但你最好把這件事當作沒發生過」Stephen拿走了所有Steven的文件「知道嗎?」他走向Jon

 

「我把你們的監視畫面洗掉了」Jon說「十分鐘後監視系統會恢復正常,別擔心」診所的人傻眼的目送這兩人離開,「現在呢?」Jon問,「一間一間找吧」Stephen說「應該不會太遠,夠乾淨而且能讓他滿意的飯店不多」

 

半夜裡抱著枕頭正在睡覺的Steven感覺得到旁邊有一塊床陷下去了,他要起來警戒的時候被熟悉的聲音制止了,「睡覺,我在這裡」Jon坐在他枕邊伸手摸他的頭髮「這是命令,有什麼話或事情都明天再說,你是聽我的話的吧?」,手下的人點點頭把頭往Jon的腿邊靠「我不要聽到任何道歉,知道嗎」

 

他們找第一間就找到了,算是Stephen的直覺的功勞,他看了一眼就決定從那間開始問,他買了罐小的伏特加用手帕抹在身上假裝喝醉讓Jon扶著進去問櫃台「我的朋友喝醉了我不確定他是不是住這裡可以幫我查一下嗎?」Jon問,櫃台很快就說他是住在902的那個客人,還給了他們房卡讓Jon送他上樓

 

他們小聲地開了門,Stephen檢查了房間內,很亂但有客房服務來整理所以不算嚴重,一疊漫畫雜誌丟在床邊地上,很正常的Steven的生活環境,除了那袋醫生開給他的藥跟他放在床頭的手槍外,他一般來說把槍放抽屜的,Stephen把槍收走,他一向能接近Steven而完全不吵醒他

 

他們開了床頭燈在昏暗的燈光下看了抱著枕頭睡覺的Steven,他臉上有些瘀青,額頭的撕裂傷還很明顯,床頭櫃上有安眠藥的罐子所以他是吃藥以後睡覺的不容易醒,兩人走到浴室去交談,「Oliver找到戴文了,他逃回老家避風頭了」Stephen說「我去收拾他,你留下來陪Steven,他現在最需要你」

 

Stephen靜悄悄地離開,Jon沖洗了一下才坐上床陪Steven(雖然看不出來,但Steven意外的是個潔癖鬼,不這麼做會讓Steven不舒服),他最後鑽進棉被讓Steven靠著他睡覺,而Stephen開車離開往機場去要搭飛機去處理戴文

 

隔天早上Steven爬起來看到Jon坐在床尾,「Jon?」Steven說「I..」,「我們知道發生了什麼事,你不用說了」Jon說「不是你的錯,但你不該一言不發的消失,你哥哥差點以為你死了要殺了別人弟弟算帳」,「別人??」,「錄影的那傢伙,他已經被Stephen做掉了」

 

「你們知道多少？」Steven 問，「Fox那幫警察裡有個黑警叫做Tucker 的笨蛋你有印象吧，他抓到老鼠和戴文私下走私的事威脅他們做這件事錄影給他」Jon 給他摸摸頭「你殺過Tucker的下線，一個在我們地盤鬧事的傢伙，他在記仇，他不清楚你的實際身分，但他知道你是我們的武力象徵人物，所以藉此虛張聲勢」

 

「全部!?」Steven問「God no」,「看完.取得必要資訊以後就銷毀了」Jon拍拍自己旁邊的位置要Steven過來然後就把手勾著他的脖子讓他靠著自己「所有影片都銷毀了」,「Stephen呢?」Steven問

 

「他出遠門了，晚一點應該就會有他的消息」Jon 說「中午之前要退房，去梳洗一下」，Steven 看起來有點不安「你真的不罵我？」,「罵你什麼？」,「沒有用大腦害自己陷入這種狀況」,「你只是在盡責而已」Jon 摸摸他聽不到的那個耳朵安撫「但下次別自己出門了，懂嗎？梳洗完我們去樓下吃午餐然後帶你回家」

 

Steven 洗完出來的時候Jon 正在看電視，他爬上了床擋著了他的視線，「怎麼了」Jon 放下遙控器，「Can I blow you?」，好吧Jon沒預料到這句「Why？」，「我只是想⋯有點什麼在我身上是來自你的，我不知道，會比較有安全感之類的，不然我一直覺得很奇怪」，「像被洗掉巢穴氣味找不到路回家的螞蟻？」

 

「類似？」Steven 說「Or fuck me if you want 」，「啊」Jon 讓他張開嘴用手機的燈照他的口腔，依然看得到白白的傷口，他被打的時候牙齒弄傷了口腔內部「你還在流血吧，說實話」，「還有一點點⋯」，「躺下」Jon 命令他照做「做完後不要擦，口水也算來自我的東西吧」說著把他含進嘴裡惹的Steven抽氣

 

通常Jon 不太會口他，這是雙向的事，他通常是在被處罰的狀況下，而且那對他來說太溫和了點，相反的Stephen 才是那個比較常讓Jon 沒空說話的人，他喜歡溫和的溫柔對待而Jon 喜歡看他的反應，這沒有維持太久，這幾天他都沒有碰自己，Jon去漱口然後把椅子上的衣褲丟到床上要他穿好準備退房

 

在電梯裡Steven 貼得很近，他通常不會這樣，所以Jon 抓著他要他別動，電梯在一樓大廳打開的時候服務生和住客都很難不去注意高個子脖子上有一個非常顯眼的咬痕，咬的力道大到那塊皮膚變得紫紅，齒痕還在所以他肯定不久前才被咬，但他坐在餐廳裡的時候不時摸摸那個咬痕看起來像在摸珍惜的婚戒一樣開心

 

「我處罰你，Stephen 處罰欺負你的人，你負責讓擋我們的路的人不好過，這是我和Stephen 的共識」Jon 的手指摸過Steven 額頭那個小傷口「我還有兩百多頁要看，你待在這裡陪我，沒有我的允許哪都不准去、什麼都不許做，了解嗎？」Steven 點頭，那個下午他就像隻寵物狗一樣待在他腳邊let Jon  pet him

 

「是要讓他們看看背叛的人會有什麼下場」Jon說,「Stephen這次肯定下重手了,Paul也被帶去了?」Oliver得到Jon的點頭回覆「那傢伙最好在他們找上門前自殺...」,「Paul去幹什麼?他不是只負責工具嗎?」Steven抬頭問,「你哥帶槍去了,有人要負責幫他忙其他事」Jon摸摸他的頭說

 

「我本來想自己處理的」Steven說,「"自己處理"不就是一開始讓你惹上麻煩的原因嗎?」Jon用力捏了他的臉說,到了晚上,德州沙漠某處一群人乖乖在一個人後面散落的站著,他們全看著那個人,他手上拖著皮帶的一端,另一端綁在一個男人脖子上被拖行到沙丘上然後丟在地上,那個人全身都是傷

 

幾個小時前戴文坐在老家客廳,他一直連絡不上Tucker他要叫他把屍體藏好但那個該死的警察不接電話,他就逃回老家來避風頭了,然後有人來敲門,他一開門就被電牛用的電棒戳上肚子被電翻在地,接著被綁上椅子面對來者,一群組織的幹部以及一個死人

 

「你.你.你!!!」戴文看著Stephen發抖「Steve我應該殺死你了啊!」,「下一次記得檢查呼吸」Stephen翻著他的廚房抽屜檢查瓦斯爐是否正常運作「我帶了挺多人來的,希望你不介意,但大家應該看看叛徒的下場是什麼,Paul幫我拿一下那邊那個鍋鏟好嗎?你.把他衣服脫了」他指揮著

 

「我也是被威脅的,我.我.我..」戴文結巴的說,「我很清楚怎麼回事,老鼠已經全說了,他運氣很好我不打算連他弟弟一起算帳」Stephen把鐵鍋鏟放在火爐上烤「住在鳥不生蛋的地方有好處,比如沒有人會知道你,仇家很難找上門」關上爐火拿著燒紅的鍋鏟走過來「但也有壞處,比如你怎麼叫都沒用」

 

在旁邊的所有幹部都必須看著這個過程,如果轉頭或試圖走到別的地方會立刻被Stephen叫回來坐下,「想吐的話可以去廁所,吐完就回來」Stephen把一個小平底鍋從戴文頭上拿開,鍋底黏著一層讓人不想深究夾帶著毛髮的東西「我們其實不在乎你辦事不力或者智商不足,但蠢到背叛我們?」他笑著說

 

「真的是蠢斃了」Stephen用那個沾了一層不明物的鍋子拍拍戴文的臉,他戴著手套撿起地上血淋淋的牙齒放在他嘴裡拿了瓶水倒進去「吞下去,這是你最後一次有水喝了」一顆顆牙齒被吞回主人肚子裡「我很久沒有花時間把人的牙齒拔掉了,畢竟榔頭省事的多,但你值得花點時間」

 

「有幾個可能,你死的時候這些東西還在你肚子裡,或者你活得夠久被他們弄得胃穿孔」Stephen說「二十片指甲加上多少牙齒?32吧,我沒有再算那種廢棄物的數量,反正這些東西在你肚子裡遲早會找到出路的」他又回到廚房去翻找,最後拿了一罐辣椒醬和兩瓶胡椒和鹽出來「你還沒吃晚餐吧?」

 

「我在飛機上吃了一頓相當不錯的紅酒燉牛肉配薯泥」Stephen一邊說一邊把辣醬.鹽和胡椒到在一個剩不到一半的芥末罐子裡用湯匙攪拌過以後拿著那罐特製醬料回來「Open your mouth or it will be your eyes」他說,接著他把罐子塞進戴文嘴裡直接把那罐東西擠進去,不少醬料跑進氣管了

 

他把空罐子丟在地上的時候戴文整張臉脹紅眼淚鼻涕直流張著嘴求他給他喝水,「我剛剛有說了,那是你最後一次喝到水」Stephen微笑說「你知道如果踢的夠大力是可以把人的睪丸踢回腹腔裡的嗎?放心我不打算那樣做,那太麻煩了點而且能踢出那種力道的人現在應該趴在某人腿上撒嬌」

 

Stephen在房子內四處晃找可以用的工具,最後找到了一個生鏽的小捕獸夾「掰開放地上」他把夾子丟給一個看到臉色發青的幹部,「讓他跪在地上」Stephen坐在沙發上看著部下把戴文鬆綁讓他跪在捕獸夾前,他的膝蓋因為先前的一些手段難以支撐他的體重,整個人搖搖晃晃的

 

「幫我拿手機來」Stephen對Paul說,他拿到手機以後開了一個視訊「幫我叫他過來好嗎?」他拿著手機對著自己向另一端的人打招呼「笑一個」他蹲在戴文旁邊讓他入鏡「你們認識喔」他在戴文耳邊說,畫面上的另外一個Steve讓戴文瞪大眼說不出話,他也沒辦法咬字就是了

 

「他居然跟你視訊這個啊」Oliver無言地看著雙胞胎視訊一場凌遲處死大會的現況,「Steve是Stephen和Steven都能用的簡稱」他在戴文耳邊小聲地說「你傷害了Steven,這是你人生中最大的錯誤」他把手機鏡頭對著他然後從他背上踹下去讓他往前趴在捕獸夾上

 

捕獸夾夾住了戴文下腹讓他痛得打滾「Nice」Steven看著手機傳過來的畫面說「啊,夾斷了?」他看到捕獸夾被甩在地上夾著一團血肉模糊的東西而戴文縮在地上哀號,「Paul幫我轉播」Stephen把手機交給Paul拿起戴文的皮帶綁在他脖子上把他強行拖出門拖下門口的樓梯「跟上」他對反胃的幹部們說

 

當戴文頭也不回的狂奔的時候Stephen打開琴盒開始組裝東西,最後從口袋拿出兩個小圓桶填裝進去,他把散彈槍對準逃跑的人開了一槍,因為距離夠遠鋼珠散開不足以致死但能把人打出一堆小孔,戴文摔在地上滾下沙丘,「我正在往你的方向走,你如果不跑就會被打出一個洞喔」Stephen說

 

戴文努力的往三步外的樹叢爬，但Stephen 的腳步聲越來越近，一聲槍響後Stephen 走了回來把槍交給Paul 讓他拆解收好，他拿回手機對Steven 笑著說他很快回家，「拖進房子放火燒了，把有痕跡的沙子翻過一遍，走了Paul 」他帶著Paul 上車離開讓幹部們善後，之後對於Steve的恐怖傳言增加了許多

 

當他到家的時候是凌晨三點了，他去洗澡出來先去看了Jon 的房間，沒人，所以他轉而去Steven 的房間結果找到Jon 了，他來Steven 房間陪他一起睡，Steven 睡的是雙人床塞兩個人剛好（他睡相不好，這樣才不容易滾下去）

 

Stephen 摸摸弟弟的頭看了他額頭的傷口，Jon 也睡熟了，有什麼事他都決定明天再說了，隔天Steven 很快就發現哥哥回來了四處找他，最後在書房找到他和Jon ，「吃早餐？」Steven 問「昨天我看你關掉直播就睡了，你什麼時候回來的」，Stephen和Jon 一起陪他吃早餐和說明接下來要做什麼

 

「剩下Tucker了，我能負責動手嗎？」Steven 嘴裡塞著麵包條說，「殺警察會引起太多不必要的麻煩，我有更好的方案」Stephen 撕著麵包而Jon 還在起床後的低血糖狀態，等他吃飽才比較會說話「Tucker 接著有一週的假期，他的前妻正在跟他爭小孩監護權所以他現在自己住」Stephen拿出兩張光碟「找他看片吧」

 

周末一到這樣的事就發生了,Stephen和Steven把Tucker綁在他的沙發上讓他看著眼前的畫面,「你知道你有多找死嗎?」Stephen戴著手套從Tucker的儲藏室翻出一個鞋盒把裡面的雜物裝到另一個盒子裡,「你們到底是誰」Tucker看著一模一樣的兩張臉,「他們是"Steve"」坐在沙發上的Jon說

 

「你大概也不知道我是誰」Jon說「這就是不知天高地厚的笨蛋會幹的事」,「Steve有兩個..」Tucker還沒從震驚中回神,他晚餐被摻了東西讓他昏睡醒來以後就被綁在沙發上了「這怎麼可能?!」,「同卵雙胞胎啊蠢貨」Jon把CD放進自己帶來的投影機裡讓他戴上耳機開到最大聲聽老鼠最後的影像

 

Jon留他在沙發上看那些影像起身去開門讓Oliver等進來幫忙,他們搬著電腦和一些信封袋,「他的電腦在哪?」Oliver問到電腦所在以後就去忙著去改造他的電腦紀錄了,信封被交給雙胞胎,他們把影片按了暫停讓Tucker看看他們要幹什麼,第一個紙袋裡裝了各種小孩的照片,裡面有不少他的鄰居的孩子

 

「你們不是要...」Tucker看懂了他們想幹什麼,那些小孩的照片被放進被翻出來的鞋盒裡,Stephen特地拿了其中一張小男孩的照片用手電筒照亮拿在Tucker眼前讓他看「看到這上面的指紋了嗎?在你昏睡的時候我們弄了不少上去」他笑著在他面前把那張照片放進盒子「每一張都有」

 

Tucker看著被裝滿小孩照片的鞋盒被Steven拿到他看不到的地方藏起來,而另一個紙袋拿出了一個玻璃罐裝著白黃色的液體,「這間診所的名字眼熟嗎?」Stephen問「下次最好找一間不會被買通的地方捐精」,他拿出一袋裝了各種小孩內褲的袋子把罐子裡的液體倒進去搖一搖裝進舊盒子裡面

 

Tucker看著他們做的所有事,Oliver抱著電腦下樓告訴他們他搞定了,然後拿出一根針筒把某種東西注入Tucker的腳趾間,不顯眼很難找的一個地方,但能讓藥物充分發揮「那是什麼?」Steven問,「強效致幻劑,從他的一個案子的證物裡拿的」Stephen說

 

隔天早上Tucker被發現在街上遊盪嘴裡喃喃自語說看到什麼恐怖的畫面,但他所說的各種殘忍兇殺畫面實在太詳細又太誇張很難說到底是不是真的,被送醫以後驗出了致幻劑,警方到他家裡去找可以給他替換的衣物的時候找到了一堆小孩的照片引發了軒然大波,他清醒以後拼命辯解那不是他的

 

但不管Tucker怎麼說有人闖進他家栽贓證據也沒用,他的DNA跟指紋布滿那些東西上而且電腦內有大量的非法影片和照片,還有很多紀錄包含試圖誘拐未成年人出來見面的聊天內容都讓他被逮捕收押,其中一些警察認出照片裡的居然是自己孩子

 

不用多久Tucker就出現在了各大新聞上,他矢口否認但檢方依然起訴他,他被丟進州立專關重刑犯的監獄,裏頭有不少和他有仇的人,他的前妻理所當然的贏了監護權還改了孩子的姓氏搬回老家去,Tucker一度想申請單獨監禁但立刻被駁回了,至於一名最有希望的市長候選人兼現任議員收到一筆捐款

 

Tucker被判決確定的那天Jon和雙胞胎一起在家裡吃披薩做了小小的慶祝,至於Oliver則在找新的備用電腦,因為前一台他下載了那些用來陷害Tucker的東西以後一直讓他覺得很不舒服就本著毀屍滅跡的精神燒掉了,最近因為Steve不常出現在外頭所以Oliver只好帶著Rob到處處理事情變得更忙

 

Oliver就這樣忙了快要一個月而Steven似乎沒有回到外頭胡作非為的跡象,他只是待在家裡在Jon招手的時候立刻湊到他的腳邊或坐在他旁邊,如果Jon要求就趴在他腿上像一隻小狗一樣給他摸頭,或者問過Jon以後跪下來口他,一開始Jon和Stephen不覺得怎樣,但越來越覺得不對勁,太奇怪了

 

【作者：問一下，你覺得如果囧把Steven 帶回那個廢棄休息站在有Safe word 的狀況下對他做一樣的事（不帶電擊跟虐打或謀殺）你覺得Steven 會怎樣？

我本來是打算讓Jon 跟Stephen 一起決定要這樣做因為他們倆都覺得讓弟弟繼續乖下去會出問題，只有弟弟不知道的被帶到那裡去捆起來，訂好安全詞以後開始幹，哥哥可能在旁邊看或錄影，複製當時的情況但這次會讓Steven 恢復腦子有問題的原樣[doge]

讓他從乖狗狗模式回到原本那個死不要臉的瘋狗，等他們把Tucker弄死再说

就是Jon 看不慣這傢伙居然因為這點事變得安安份份畏畏縮縮（其實就是乖過頭）所以決定讓他回到原本的有點壞掉狀態

哥哥本來還有點擔心但透過手機螢幕看到弟弟又出現那種興奮的變態的笑容就覺得無所謂了

帶去給醫生看確定都好了（倒楣的女醫生又要出現了）接著直接帶去現場】

 

涉及Steven外傷的醫療紀錄幾乎都會被Jon銷毀以免讓人藉此發現Steve是雙胞胎,所以既然已經有了一個了解規則又細心而且好欺負的主治醫生就沒有必要到別的地方去了,最後一次看診時Jon和Stephen都陪著他去檢查,女醫生第一次看到雙胞胎同時出現反覆的看了兩人,他們真的一模一樣,除了氣質

 

「檢查的時候你們不出去嗎?」醫生其實有點怕靠著牆跟自己差不多高但沒說什麼話的Jon,這個人能完全控制原本像瘋狗一樣的Steven,不知道是什麼樣的人,當Steven稍微對他不友善時Jon會清喉嚨或者碰一下他讓他立刻收斂,像在訓練小狗或討厭的小孩一樣,「讓他們待在這裡就好」Steven說

 

病患都這麼說了醫生也不好說什麼,拿出X光片說Steven的肋骨已經好全了,外傷也都好得差不多,出血也停了就內診檢查一下確定完全沒問題就行了,Steven每次脫下褲子醫生會忍不住的去看那個咬痕,雙胞胎在同一個位置都有一樣的咬痕,當他抬頭跟Jon對上眼的時候Jon對他露齒一笑,她要自己別多想

 

醫生檢查完以後告訴他們已經完全沒問題了,「所以你們三個的關係是...?」醫生一邊脫手套忍不住問,「不要知道太多會活得比較久」Stephen說「以一間小診所來說你們的監視器也太多了」,「沒辦法,我們常常免費幫強暴受害者治療,很多時候施暴者都是家人或朋友,碰過不少麻煩」女醫師說

 

「你們的保全系統五分鐘後回重新上線」Jon說,「多的當作捐款,不要問太多問題」Stephen把一個信封交給醫生以後跟著離開,哪條款項非常大筆,醫生越來越懷疑自己到底在跟什麼人打交道了,但各種情勢都暗示他最好閉嘴,乖乖工作就好,Stephen上駕駛座前跟Jon互看一眼決定動手

 

Jon和Steven一起坐在後座,Steven靠在Jon身上睡覺所以他沒有發現車子越開越遠離原本的主要道路,紐澤西這陣子下午天氣都不好,車子停下的時候Steven醒了被Jon拉倒在後座,Jon拿著一綑膠帶把他的手腕捆在胸前,這讓他立刻清醒了,他被拉下車走向車頭

 

「你的安全詞是什麼」Jon把他壓在車頭貼在他背上從後面在他耳邊說「一樣是pumpkin patch?」看到Steven點頭後他撕了一段膠帶鬆鬆的貼在他上嘴唇「只要你不壓到膠帶讓他貼死你還是能說話,如果你想喊停就喊,但除非你說pumpkin patch否則我不會停手,了解嗎」看到Steven點頭他開始解皮帶

 

Stephen站在旁邊猶豫到底要不要真的照他們說好的一樣拿出手機重建所有的過程,但最後還是拿出來錄影了,畢竟他不希望因為自己而需要重來一次,用以毒攻毒來毀掉讓他失去自大性格的回憶這種事情大概只有用在Steven身上真的有用,Jon用力的扯了他的褲子就像戴文所做的一樣

 

Steven的長褲被拉到接近膝蓋的上方,Jon把手放在他後腦杓但並不是要砸他的頭,他只是稍帶力道的摸摸他的頭或扯一下他的頭髮,他把Steven的衣服往上撩起,他背上有兩個小白點是當時被電擊棒電得最重的地方留下的痕跡,Jon用力咬了下去讓Steven發出興奮的悶哼聲,他記得Steven的傷都在哪

 

Steven聽見某種東西的瓶蓋掉到地上,Jon的一根手指侵入了他的體內,覺得大約潤滑夠了以後Jon拉下褲鍊直接插入他,沒有擴張讓這比較難一點,Jon一手揪著Steven衣服下襬不快不慢的推入,Steven沒有放鬆所以他不敢直接插到底以免弄傷他,Steven膝蓋發軟但努力站好,他精神裡某種地方正在抗拒

 

Steven專心於Jon的氣味,他聞起來有種很淡的味道混合了他的古龍水的味道,他喜歡這個但有什麼東西在腦子裏面敲著警鐘,要他做出別的反應比如他當時想做的轉過身宰了對方的想法,但這個是Jon,他不能這樣對他,他心裡就是覺得不舒服,P字在他嘴邊徘徊

 

Jon壓著他的後頸開始抽送的時候他只覺得酸麻的感覺從身後擴散,有什麼阻斷了他享受這件事的能力,他的身體開始適應了以後Jon的抽插轉為粗暴,壓著他的力道不自覺加重,他側著頭半邊臉壓在引擎蓋上壓得發痛發紅,他無法專心在這件事上,他快要走神的時候Jon咬住他的後頸舔吻著的感覺讓他回神

 

他回神以後專注在觸覺上的感受,Jon擦過他的前列腺的時候他感覺得到反射的生理快感,Jon的呼吸噴在他後頸上.他的手緊緊的抓住他的頭髮,Jon是完全貼在他身上在操他,他一理解了這件事腦子裡的怪異感就逐漸淡化,他不想讓那個怪異的感覺阻止這個,他挪了手臂貼上嘴邊讓膠帶貼死自己的嘴

 

Jon一度遲疑到底要不要繼續,因為這不太像是Steven會有的反應但他沒有聽到安全詞所以繼續做,Stephen在旁邊拿著手機錄影,他站的稍遠因為他不敢靠太近,這個畫面對他來說也不是多好受,Steven站不住的時候Jon抓著他不讓他脫身強迫他維持那個動作

 

Steven會發出微弱的悶哼.在被擦過前列腺時反射的稍微抖一下,Jon也就當作這還在他的接受範圍內,而Steven其實想要轉身看他,他現在很需要看看是誰在操他,但他沒辦法說話沒辦法要Jon停手或者讓他轉身,Jon嚙咬他聽得見的那個耳朵讓他發抖,Jon低聲的在他耳邊說了句話讓他硬了點

 

「You little bitch」Jon說著在他耳邊親了一下然後完全退出以後插入,他這樣反覆幾次讓Steven感覺像有一塊什麼地方在發癢卻抓不到一樣,在這之前要不是不能說話他好幾次想叫停,他幾乎覺得像被Jon強了一樣直到現在,他快抓狂了,能不能就好好操他就好,斷斷續續的算什麼啊

 

他開始想辦法要把嘴上的膠帶蹭掉但被Jon壓住頭按在引擎蓋上,Jon有時候就只是抽出去以後就不進來,或者插入以後卻不怎麼動,這斷斷續續的空檔讓他受不了,在一個空檔他找回重心蹬一下地讓自己翻身卻踢到了Jon的臉,他不是故意的,然而一巴掌就打在他臉上,Jon是左撇子出手就打在聽不到那邊

 

Jon扯著他的劉海讓他往後仰「安分點」他對Steven說,Stephen被嚇到了想制止他但被無視,Jon把他兩腳並攏往旁邊壓就像戴文對他做的一樣然後強行把自己塞進他體內,Jon一手扯著Steven的領口一手抓緊他的腰側快速的抽送,他並沒有在照顧Steven的感受,這讓Steven不斷發出嗚咽聲甚至哭出來

 

Stephen在旁邊看著,Steven在掙扎,但被Jon死死的壓制在那,要不是他知道這是設置了安全詞的狀況他會認為這是另一起強暴,Steven用力的搖頭發出急促的呼吸聲,Stephen看得出他正在哭但Steven本來就容易被操哭,Jon低聲對他罵髒話是比較不尋常但他還沒看到有問題的地方

 

Steven掙扎的越強烈Jon就會更大力的抽他的臉,甚至一度掐了他的脖子但很快地就放手,Stephen很擔心Jon到底是不是真的生氣了,或者他只是為求逼真才這麼做,Steven的聲音越來越明顯,終於大到讓Stephen查覺到了一件事立刻衝過去拉住了Jon,「住手」Stephen抓住Jon讓他抽身

 

Jon抽出時Steven臉色脹紅喘著大氣,也算不上是喘因為他只能靠鼻子呼吸,Stephen立刻撕掉了他嘴上的膠帶轉頭對Jon說「他的嘴被貼死了沒辦法說話!」Stephen說「他可能早就受不了了..」他還沒說完被Jon抓著肩膀要他轉身看Steven,他先注意到的是能躺平以後才看得到的部分,Steven的腿間

 

Steven跟他一樣只要曬不到太陽的部位就膚色蒼白,他大腿內側也是那樣,而他腿上非常明顯的一片白色的液體正在往下流,但他完全沒軟下來,而他的表情則是像以前一樣,每次被Jon處罰的時候的表情就是那樣,帶著奇怪的笑臉看著Jon,他很享受這個

 

「他恢復正常了」Jon聳肩「誰知道居然會這樣」,「你剛剛是故意假裝生氣的嗎?你打他還掐他」Stephen問「Jon你不是真的打吧,你力氣不小」,「我還有事得做完,讓我繼續好嗎?」Jon讓Stephen到旁邊去

 

Jon把手放在Steven臉上「既然感覺回來了你想怎麼繼續?」Jon問,「任何方式,任何你要的,都好,拜託繼續」Steven喘著氣對著Jon笑著說,「那我還要錄影嗎?」Stephen有點放棄的狀態下問,「繼續吧,做事要有始有終」Jon說

 

Jon要Steven 把褲子脫掉然後他自己從車子裡找了條領帶出來，他要Steven躺下他拿領帶把他腿上的液體擦乾淨然後把他的勃起從底部綁住，綁的有點太緊但不會阻斷血流，但Steven沒有料到這個

 

他本來想問那條領帶會不會礙事但Jon 拉著領帶的另一端稍微往上提讓他慌亂的胡言亂語叫他放開，不要這樣拉他，Jon 笑著鬆手，然後他用領帶剩下一大段把他的勃起和袋囊綑在一起只留著敏感的頂端露在黑色領帶外頭

 

Steven 坐在引擎蓋上看著Jon 蹲下去嘴唇貼上露出來的頂端開始吸吮，不時用舌頭刺激頂端小小的孔，Steven 幾乎要從引擎蓋上滑下來，他墊著腳尖努力維持重心，而Jon 握著被綑在一起的部分時輕時重的捏握，Steven 雙手依然捆著沒辦法抓握保持平衡只能往後倒在引擎蓋上發出發抖的喘息聲

 

Steven感覺自己隨時要射了但完全沒辦法,他被綁住了射不出來,而Jon沒有鬆手或者住口的打算,他的唾液沾濕了領帶,吸吮時刻意發出響亮的"啵"聲,Steven不自主地甩著頭但強烈的快感讓他用力過大撞到了引擎蓋,Stephen脫下外套塞在Steven頭下墊著避免他受傷

 

「Jon拜託停下...」Steven聲音發抖的說,「也是,這樣你不舒服吧」Jon站起來說,「太好了,幫我解..」Steven話沒說完被抓著膝窩抬起左腳架在Jon肩上,他因為剛剛完全沒有東西插在屁股裡所以已經開始收緊,而Jon並不在乎這點直接插入他讓Steven握緊了拳頭斷斷續續的發出呻吟

 

Jon這樣的動作從Stephen攝影的角度看過去非常清楚,所有的細節都能被拍到,Stephen相當確定Jon是故意的,為了讓他看清楚或者拍清楚,或者只是想讓Steven尷尬(如果他的大腦有這部分功能),Jon不時換角度深入Steven讓他把被捆的雙手放在臉上遮住自己,他現在的表情一定很怪

 

Jon在他體內粗魯的衝撞不時擦過他的前列腺,一隻手抓著他架在他肩上的腳不讓他亂動,一隻手握住他被打包捆好的下體時輕時重的捏握或套弄,甚至用拇指按著為一露出的頂端按壓或用指尖刺激那個小孔讓Steven幾乎失控的哭喊扭動,他快滑下引擎蓋時Jon會放手把他拉回來按好

 

Jon會準確的擦過他的前列腺並用手刺激他的陰莖,但當他為了無法釋放失控的時候Jon會用力的握他的下體讓他痛得彈起來然後會被牠抓著頭髮壓回去,他會因為痛軟下來一點,Jon隔著他的襯衫咬他胸前的兩點讓他飆出淚來,他會舔舔他的耳朵然後咬著來回用牙摩擦

 

Jon會靠抽出後做這些小事讓自己分心讓整個過程更持久,也能繼續折磨Steven讓他掙扎到無力,Steven已經到了無法停下來不哭的程度了,他哭個不停但嘴角是在笑的,他看著Jon的眼神是發亮的

 

Jon又插入他的時候他大叫出來,因為他同時正用力握著他的下體讓他面對劇痛與前列腺規律的刺激讓他抓狂,Jon鬆手了但痛楚依然從下體一波波傳來,他的腳被放下來架在Jon腰間把他往Jon的方向拉被深入,Jon扣著他的腰操他親吻他的額頭表示他快結束了但Jon沒有要解開他的意思

 

「拜託解開.Jon拜託.解開.拜託」Steven不斷地說,直到他歪過頭看到跟自己長得一模一樣的哥哥和他的手機,他對哥哥微笑,Stephen透過手機螢幕看到那個笑臉感覺有什麼東西好像壞掉了,比如對弟弟小時候天真單純的記憶,「幫.幫我.Ste..Stephen」Steven斷斷續續哭著說

 

Stephen聽清楚他說了什麼以後往他們的方向靠近但Jon轉頭看了他一眼暗示他不要插手,所以Stephen往後退了一步聽弟弟不斷喊自己名字和Jon的名字要他們解開他,Jon稍微仰頭閉著眼發出一種低吟,他射在Steven體內,然後休息了一下親了Steven的臉,舔了他的眼淚看著他哭

 

「解開.痛.拜託」Steven在Jon親吻他的間隙說,然後Jon讓自己已經軟下的東西滑出他的身體,然後動手解開Steven的手,「坐在那裏自己打出來」Jon把膠帶丟在地上把Steven拉起來讓他坐在引擎蓋上,Steven的襯衫蓋不住他勃起的下體,他開始笨拙地要把領帶從自己身上解開

 

Steven試著在淚眼模糊的視線裡解開那個被弄得黏黏滑滑的雙重死結,但他不斷的失敗無助地抬頭看Jon,「想要我幫忙嗎?」Jon問換來了Steven拼命的點頭

 

:Jon解開皮帶抽出皮帶扣,那連接著一把銳利的小刀走向Steven,「不要亂動,知道嗎?」Jon握著他的下體把冰冷的刀滑進領帶與脆弱的皮膚之間把領帶割開釋放了他硬得發痛的勃起,前端已經冒出了透明的液體,Steven握住了自己開始套弄直到白色的液體濺得黑色的引擎蓋上到處都是

 

「舒服了嗎?」Jon微笑的問,Steven微弱的喘著氣點點頭,而Jon蹲了下來把他的前端含進嘴裡用力的吸吮,Steven像一隻被踩到尾巴的松鼠開始亂動「夠了夠了!我不行了!哈啊..Jon..J..Jon」他忍不住抓住Jon的頭髮「不行,我沒辦法,oh God..」他說不出字詞只能發出無意義的呻吟

 

Jon終於放開他的時候他無力的癱倒在引擎蓋上,Jon把他的長褲丟在他身上要他穿好要回家了,但他全身發軟起不來,只能勉強的套上褲管在Stephen幫助下站穩把褲子拉上,但現在腿間過於敏感讓他走起路來怎樣都不舒服,他在後座躺在Jon腿上像隻貓一樣發出滿足的無意義聲音

 

之後Steven就漸漸恢復正常甚至開始闖禍,Oliver很高興他不用繼續帶槍出門了(各種意義上他都希望離這種東西遠一點)武力威嚇的工作交回Steven手上,三個月後他完全恢復原狀甚至有時候會太過火,偶而還會給在監獄裡的Tucker寄點禮物讓他被加重刑期,而Jon必須到國外去兩個月

 

—

 

「不要闖禍」Jon出門前又一次對Steven說「不然我就把你上鎖到聖誕節,你知道我說的是什麼鎖」,Steven戰戰兢兢的點頭,Stephen又一次跟Jon確認他所有東西都帶了以後目送他離開,Oliver則負責接手接下來發生的所有事,以及匯報Steven闖了什麼禍

 

Stephen發現自己手機被動過了,Steven從他手機裡拿走了影像檔,他不覺得有什麼畢竟Steven常常從他那裏拿手機去用可能要備份他自己的東西,然而不用幾天他就知道Steven拿了什麼了,他無意間聽見Steven房間傳來喘息聲,覺得奇怪就推開門看

 

在Steven注意到他之前他就離開了,他沒想到那部影片居然會被拿來用,但至少Steven有東西可以讓他打發一下了,而且能讓他打發的東西不少,那次之後Jon注意到了被錄影會讓Steven變得敏感緊張,他開始喜歡在他們做的時候錄下來,那些都在Steven自己的手機上大概夠他用兩個月

 

之後Stephen 常常會看到Steven抱著電腦躲到自己房間或者書房，Jon 暫時不能跟他們通話更別說視訊了，他當然也有會需要的時候但相對於Steven 他根本是過禁慾生活，他大部分會在洗澡的時候想著一些畫面很快的一發解決掉

 

【作者：這個部份其實我想讓Steven 需要被命令跟服從的慾望失控開始聽從任何來自Jon 的指令，在Jon 能打網路電話以後聽Jon 的指令操自己，然後在視訊成功很開心的跑去找哥哥發現哥哥躺在Jon 床上試著操自己的時候配合Jon 的惡趣味指令拿過哥哥手上的玩具用那個把哥哥操了

 

把大概的內容定下來吧以免忘了，Steven 發現哥哥抱著Jon 的枕頭穿Jon 沒洗過的睡袍躺在Jon 床上靠著那些味道和熟悉感努力的回想上次的記憶想試著用一根假屌操自己，他不擅長用這個因為這種東西通常用在對付弟弟，他會直接被本人溫柔的操】

 

弟弟進來以後視訊Jon 這個畫面哥哥想解釋但臉紅到爆，Jon 要Steven用藍牙耳機跟他通話對他下了命令然後Steven 從抽屜翻出工具靠蠻力制服了拔出來打算跑去洗澡裝作沒這回事的哥哥

 

哥哥被蒙眼雙手綁在床柱兩邊，戴上第二個藍牙耳機只能聽見Jon 的聲音，Jon 開始用第一人稱下指令「我正在碰你」等等的，然後也戴著耳機的Steven 照著執行（感覺弄個不好會不小心害弟弟操哥哥，要先說好用道具⋯）

 

回到弟弟服從命令用道具操哥哥的部份，哥哥一開始可能會抗拒但聽著Jon 的聲音感覺到身體被碰觸讓他漸漸陷入那個情境，而且他抱著Jon 的枕頭聞得到他的味道

 

哥哥：「至少不要直接接觸啊，還有不小心射了怎麼辦，就算不會懷孕也⋯」哥哥害羞說不下去了，事前準備找了一下哪種保險套最厚，套了好幾層才願意開始

 

手機被放在床頭櫃上Jon 可以透過鏡頭看到正在發生的事情並下命令，大概他自己也在擼甚至有可能開了錄影模式

 

除了上面說的哥哥的前置作業外一開始大概很認真的想到底要找誰來當第二個，小囧路過不知道他們正在討論什麼但被三個人同時看了一下立刻說「我不知道你們在談什麼但我絕對不加入」然後就跑了,三個人很認真的想過刪掉一堆人名最後只好哥哥自己來

 

哥哥認真的在套不知道第幾層保險套，旁邊弟弟正在被擴張，終於作好心理準備坐在床上被弟弟跨上來時還是緊張了

 

而且可能為了避免到時候硬不起來哥哥還跑去買藥吃了才來，現在心裡壓力掙扎再大都不會有問題了

 

但被弟弟騎上來，插入弟弟的畫面跟感覺肯定很震撼，而且之後弟弟大概是面對著他的

 

哥哥甚至不能低頭不看弟弟的臉因為低頭會看到別的東西，最後哥哥把眼鏡拿下來放旁邊閉上眼躺下，但看不到反而對正在發生的事更有感覺

 

（而且一直被Jon 摩擦，中間休息的時候哥哥去了廁所,回來的時候發現沒套子了，剛剛自己用完了，但現在也不可能出去買，然後弟弟就跨上來了）

 

弟弟坐下來完全插入的時候哥哥到嘴邊的話也說不出來了，被肉體刺激和精神衝擊打敗了，Jon 在兄弟兩視線死角把幾包套子丟進垃圾桶帶著微笑喝水然後也上床插入弟弟

 

哥哥整個過程都沒辦法讓大腦好好運轉只能讓弟弟抱著，然後被Jon 摩擦，而且不斷的想著自己正在插誰這件事，快要射的時候本來要掙扎脫身但被弟弟壓住動不了，安靜的閉著嘴被羞愧淹沒的射了

 

Jon 看得出來哥哥剛剛發生了什麼事但他繼續操弟弟，摸了流出來的哥哥的液體放到弟弟嘴裡要他把手指舔乾淨，哥哥忘記拿掉眼鏡了，他看得一清二楚

 

連囧也射了以後才退出，弟弟卻依然坐在哥哥身上沒起來，哥哥因為各種衝擊暫時沒動力，Jon 的手機放在衣櫃上，從頭到尾都在錄影

 

（哥哥可能因為藥物還有摩擦沒有射第二次但還硬著，讓囧讓弟弟口他？）

 

“瞧瞧Stephen，他似乎为这个场合做了很充 分的准备。”说的是对方还硬着的情况，“给他一点答谢，Steven，看着他，你可以用任何手段让他高潮。”

 

弟弟不在意各種道德，馬上趴下去口哥哥，哥哥曲起腿不敢動抓緊著床單直到自己射了，囧要弟弟把哥哥舔乾淨

 

（会不会口着口着嫌不够骑上去自己动起来啊………这个弟弟…………在哥哥身上干自己，在哥哥好的耳朵边上一边呻吟喘息一边叫对方的名字。或者一直看着他哥。

 

哥哥不敢碰弟弟也沒能力思考該說什麼，只能看著弟弟騎在自己身上操自己

 

可能哥哥沒射但有什麼開關被打開了把弟弟推開，讓Jon 抓著他然後把弟弟給上了

 

有點恥度被爆表了自暴自棄開啟什麼都幹模式，在旁邊看的Jon 完全沒預料到這個但看了硬到不行）

 

Jon“哦？”惊讶地轻笑了一下。然后一边拍一边仔细欣赏两个扣四肢交缠陷在欲望里的样子，长得一样却不会搞错，还都带着他给的咬痕

 

哥哥看起來沒有理智了而弟弟沈迷在慾望中，哥哥拔出來叫弟弟去騎囧，囧不知道會發生什麼事坐在那讓弟弟把他弄硬然後跨上來

 

弟弟完全吞入囧以後哥哥立刻就靠過來找角度把自己塞進去,然後開始操他，囧在下面看的很驚訝但也很享受

 

"既然已經到這一步了那就推到極限去"的概念吧，哥哥可能把弟弟都操哭了也不管

 

弟弟哭著抱緊Jon ，而Jon 正在欣賞難得一見的景象，哥哥甚至在咬弟弟的脖子

 

弟弟被咬的時候也矇了還反而清醒點了，哥哥不會咬傷人但力道也不小，囧把弟弟往下拉親他的嘴不讓他開口對哥哥說話

 

Jon放開Steven的嘴但把他的頭壓在自己肩上在他耳邊小聲地說"如果你現在叫他,他可能會因此停下,但如果你不叫他也許會有更有趣的事發生,你想要哪個?"然後放開了他

 

Stephen依然非常安静但剧烈地动作着，像是在证明某种观点，像是要把什么东西操进Steven的体内——也许是平日里他最不缺而Steven总是不足的理智。Jon几乎完全停下了动作，欣赏着眼前的景象：毕竟这样的失常非常难得

 

Steven聽著哥哥加速的呼吸聲還有肉體撞擊的啪啪聲以及自己不自主發出的細碎悶哼無法專心思考這個問題,他只要說出"Stephen"就有可能會結束這一切,但如果他不說出那個字,哥哥會做出什麼沒人知道

 

他们玩过火了吗？Jon退了出来，轻轻推了推身前的两人，观察他们——尤其是Stephen进一步的举动——Stephen应该不会伤害Steven，因为没有理由。Stephen没有放开弟弟，而是保持着连接的姿势，抓着胳膊把弟弟翻过来按在床上，面对面快速而沉重地插入抽出。

 

这次换Steven紧张了：他并不介意被自己的孪生哥哥操，他不像Stephen一样总是放不开。但他意识到Jon正在观察他们。换了姿势后Stephen开始集中地撞击他的前列腺。之前的折腾使他没办法再硬起来，但是快感还是逐渐在体内越堆越高，他想要再高潮一次，再一次，在Jon眼前被哥哥干到高潮的意念让他笑了起来

 

Jon看著Steven的笑臉也跟著笑了出來,唯一沒笑的是微皺著眉閉著眼專注的在操自己弟弟的Stephen,他的手指扣著他的腰陷入Steven的骨盆與腹部之間的軟肉,明天鐵定會開始浮出瘀痕,

 

两个人越来越混乱快速的动作表明他们都快要到了。Steven配合着哥哥的抽插套弄自己，调整姿势让他哥的动作精确地撞上那一点，仿佛是在卖力地表演。Jon眯起眼睛：Stephen掐着弟弟腰间的手指现在死死按在他们共享的咬痕上，指甲陷进了肉里。他的眼神里依然没有任何内容，表情也读不出特殊的意味

 

Jon向两人的方向慢慢靠近。Steven扭头看着他，脸上的狂喜越来越趋向失神：他就要到了，他的屁股贪婪地吸着自己的哥哥，像个廉价的妓女一样微微扭着腰，而Jon的蓝眼睛正看着他，他就要——

 

Jon的嘴唇贴上了Stephen那只好的耳朵，没有断开对Steven的凝视。他轻轻叫道：“Stephen。”弟弟的笑容凝固在脸上：Stephen猛地被唤醒，突然停下了一切动作。

 

“……Jon?Oh god......"Stephen诧异地瞪大了眼睛，突然一个激灵：他的孪生弟弟面色潮红地在他身下难耐扭动，而他的手正紧紧掐着对方而他们的下体依然紧紧咬合在一起。这让他全身的肌肉都僵硬起来，慌乱地想要退出，“What have I done......No Steven let me go......"

 

快感的突然中止让Steven不知所措，他下意识地收缩自己，胡乱抬手去抓对方的肢体想要挽留。他完全没想到Jon会突然叫醒Stephen，还恰好选在他离高潮只差临门一脚的时候，这简直是致命的打击。Stephen面红耳赤地拂开他抓上来的手，费力地想要起身逃离这个地方，完全不敢看向室内的任何一个人

 

“Stop. Both of you." Jon的命令让兄弟俩停止了古怪的角力。Stephen垂下目光盯着床，羞耻得几乎快把自己的下唇咬出血；Steven挫败地陷入突然被拉回现实的空虚。汗津津的手指抓不住Stephen同样汗浸浸的躯体，他的样子像是又要哭出来了。

 

真正掌控着局面的人显然看得非常愉快。Stephen的反常让Jon意识到以后他又有了新的东西可以开发：这两个人身上实在是有太多可爱的东西可以发掘了。他摊开手，对Stephen耸耸肩：“记得吗？这本来是件生日礼物，就这么把寿星晾在一边似乎不太合适？”他笑了笑，“给他高潮，然后你就可以去洗澡了。”

 

Stephen的脸更红了。他瞄了眼Jon但又飞快地把视线移开。他显然非常犹豫。Steven开始发出小狗一样的呜咽声，不顾一切地想要得到更多的摩擦。“怎么？刚才那个发狠的人哪儿去了？你明明很享受你弟弟的肉体。”Jon的语气非常直接，“快点。我允许你用手。”

 

Stephen的头几乎缩进了肩膀中间，只露出两边红透了的耳朵。他局促地伸出一只手但完全不知该怎么做更不敢碰到弟弟。Steven却顾不上这么多，他一把抓过哥哥的手，伸出舌头忘情地吮吸对方的手指。唾液打湿了Stephen的手掌，也从Steven合不住的嘴角流下来。

 

不出意外地，Steven引导着哥哥的手来到自己的下身：Stephen察觉了他的意图，微弱挣扎了一下，但迫于Jon的命令只能跟随着弟弟动作。他自暴自弃地用另一只手捂住了自己的脸——弟弟直接用他的食指和中指插入自己的后穴，发出了满足的呻吟。他在用他哥哥的手恬不知耻地操着自己。

 

Jon的视线胶着在兄弟俩连接的部位上：Stephen早已迫不及待开始吞吐三根手指了。Jon残酷地拨开Stephen遮着脸的手，温柔地吻他，用一种诱哄的语气对他说：“看着Steven，他需要你的注意力——他喜欢这样。”

 

“…你得心存感激，如果不是因为身份需要保密，我会非常想知道逼你在所有人面前操射你弟弟是什么感觉。”Jon顿了顿，知道自己成功吓到了Stephen——他温和的、总是把他随口说的东西当真的Stephen——他显然不会真的那么做。

 

Jon轻握Stephen的下颌，让他轻轻扭过头来看着Steven。更年轻的那个Colbert贪婪地动作着，频率愈发快了起来，但无论他怎么动，似乎都离高潮只差那么一点点：Jon了解他，他需要有什么东西推他一把——比如疼痛，比如——

 

Jon的食指指尖试探着触碰Steven被撑开的入口，被三根手指塞得满满当当的内部剧烈收缩着，像是根本不可能再容纳更多。但这并没有阻止Jon接下来的举动。

 

他一口咬在Steven的手腕上，同时强行把食指插了进去。上下剧烈的痛感瞬间把Steven推上了顶峰：他紧闭双眼，张开嘴无声尖叫，身体弯成一张拉满的弓，他的阴茎抽搐着，早已射不出任何东西了——他被完全地掏空了

 

经历了此生最累的高潮后Steven彻底瘫倒在床。轮番轰炸的性事终于榨干了他最后的一点精力。他懒洋洋地笑着，连眼皮都快抬不起来了。Jon一边感叹放倒这家伙的难度一边亲昵地碰了碰旁边Stephen依然僵硬的手指。Stephen仿佛大梦初醒，像被烫到了一样地光速抽回手，蹒跚地爬下床逃向了浴室。

 

Jon坐在床上摸著弟弟的頭髮問"喜歡嗎?"得到精疲力竭的點頭"想要再來一次嗎?"點頭"是想再來一次被兩個人同時操還是被Stephen操",Steven看著Jon一臉奇怪的表情,混合困惑與猶豫,他沒有回答,"想一下你想要什麼,我去看看你哥"

 

Jon走進浴室的時候Stephen正站在花灑下沖水,他低著頭甚至忘了拿掉眼鏡,「Stephen」Jon叫他的時候他嚇了一跳然後轉頭看他,「Jon是你啊」Stephen把眼鏡擦了一下「我還沒洗好」,「你感覺如何?」Jon走過去把水關掉站在他面前「關於剛才那些事」

 

「你是說哪部分」Stephen掩面「天啊,我剛剛做了什麼」,「你有印象自己做了什麼嗎?」Jon親吻他的耳際問「還記得那是什麼感覺嗎?」他在他耳邊說,「剛剛突然回神的時候沒印象,但是記憶從我進浴室冷靜下來以後所有畫面我都記起來了」Stephen說

 

「記得那是什麼感覺嗎?」Jon環著Stephen的腰「記得那種觸感跟溫度嗎?」他咬著他的耳垂在他耳邊說「記得那種快感嗎?精神上與肉體上的那種感覺」Jon聽得到Stephen艱難的吞了一口口水「我不知道你愛不愛這個,但Steven?他看起來很享受」Jon握住在這段對話中半硬的Stephen說

 

「你覺得你享受嗎?如果不知道對方是誰的話」Jon舔著他的耳朵問,Stephen微微的點頭「我們趕快洗好去看看Steven吧,他玩的可開心了,離他的生日結束還有兩個小時,也許我們可以一起做點什麼,不管到底和床有沒有關係都可以」

 

他們回到床邊的時候Steven還躺在那裏從高潮的餘波中緩和過來,他對哥哥露出微笑,「I'm sorry」Stephen開口就說「我不知道我是怎麼了」,「不要跟我道歉」Steven軟軟的語氣讓他聽起來有點像他哥哥「我玩的很開心」,「Happy birthday little brother of mine」Stephen說

 

Steven被哥哥親了一下額頭就像他以前生病的時候哥哥會做的一樣,「我剛剛的問題你想好了嗎?」Jon摸著Steven的臉問「那是你的生日禮物,你想要以後我們陪你玩什麼」,「What?」Stephen問,「我們可以陪他玩遊戲,就像以前一樣」Jon笑著說「問題是他想要跟誰.要玩什麼」

 

「他問了你什麼?」Stephen問Steven,「問我喜歡剛剛做的嗎?想要再來一次嗎?」Steven看著Stephen的眼睛「還有我想要哪個,同時被兩個人上,還是被...」他停頓了說不出口,「我問他想不想再被你上一次」Jon說

 

「Steven」Stephen捏著弟弟的下巴逼他轉過來看自己「Look at me」,Steven對上了跟自己一樣的臉但眼神非常不同「說實話,直接回答」Stephen說,「我不知道」Steven回答但被哥哥抽了一巴掌,他不敢相信的看著哥哥,而Jon也是驚訝的看著他,「Yes or No,而且要誠實」Stephen說

 

「你是不是真的喜歡這種事,我要你的誠實回答」Stephen看著跟自己一模一樣的弟弟「是或不是」,「拜託不要討厭我...」Steven哭著說,但又被抽了一巴掌,「我說了,Yes or No?」Stephen用冷靜的語氣說「這個問題沒有那麼難理解吧,Steven」

 

「我會回答但是拜託不要討厭我」Steven雙手擋在自己面前,他小心地看了跨坐在自己身上的哥哥和他毫無善意的眼神,「Yes or No Steven」Stephen問,「Ye..yes..」Steven小聲地說「yes」,「我聽不到」Stephen抽了他,「YES!!!」Steven大聲地叫

 

「我沒有特別對你有什麼病態的想法..我只是.那個實在感覺.我不討厭.我.我.我...」Steven結結巴巴的辯解,「So you like it」Stephen從他身上起來,「Yes」Steven說,「那我了解了」Stephen說,「拜託不要討厭我」Steven說「我知道這不正常但是如果你不想要我以後不會再...」

 

「你真的喜歡吧」Stephen問,「真的」弟弟小聲地回答,「Jon你呢?」「挺不錯的,你們喜歡我也會喜歡的」Jon笑著說,「那下次再來玩吧,生日快樂」Stephen說「我要去微波一包爆米花自己吃,你們兩個都不准來吵我,我需要獨處一下」他穿著睡褲就離開了

 

【讓弟弟去勾引哥哥看哥哥會不會在沒有囧的狀況下答應

 

我认真地讲，如果有Jon叫弟弟去勾引哥哥他自己在监控里看什么的我会核爆

 

我是想了個他在房間放了手機之類的或用筆電鏡頭監看，想看看哥哥會不會對弟弟妥協

 

不斷的對弟弟洗腦說這很值得一試，把弟弟本來在意哥哥可能不喜歡的這件事漸漸淡化，然後說服弟弟去做了

 

有可能不告訴兄弟兩他在看，自己收藏了一堆影片，然後在第一次勾引成功的時候在哥哥已經完全放棄自制的時候走進來

 

Stephen 可能當下沒想清楚但在看到Jon 以後漸漸意識到這是怎麼回事，但他一因為這樣停下來弟弟就開始扭動求他不要停下

 

但是自己的確是答應了，而且他是自願的，即使弟弟是被Jon 慫恿的，但是是自己自願的脫了操弟弟的

 

是的。所以最后没有办法真的拒绝或怎样，在Jon的视线下和弟弟做完了。

 

Jon 在旁邊還會講一些話刺激他，問他問題看哥哥但反應，想試試看會不會像上次那樣失控

 

可能會在哥哥不想理他無視他的時候把手插進哥哥開始擴張他然後壓他的前列腺）

 

好的！只用手吗？还是哥哥被夹在最中间？

 

 

我是想了個他在房間放了手機之類的或用筆電鏡頭監看，想看看哥哥會不會對弟弟妥協。不斷的對弟弟洗腦說這很值得一試，把弟弟本來在意哥哥可能不喜歡的這件事漸漸淡化，然後說服弟弟去做了

 

有可能不告訴兄弟兩他在看，自己收藏了一堆影片，然後在第一次勾引成功的時候在哥哥已經完全放棄自制的時候走進來

 

Stephen 可能當下沒想清楚但在看到Jon 以後漸漸意識到這是怎麼回事，但他一因為這樣停下來弟弟就開始扭動求他不要停下/但是自己的確是答應了，而且他是自願的，即使弟弟是被Jon 慫恿的，但是是自己自願的脫了操弟弟的

 

Jon 在旁邊還會講一些話刺激他，問他問題看哥哥但反應，想試試看會不會像上次那樣失控，可能會在哥哥不想理他無視他的時候把手插進哥哥開始擴張他然後壓他的前列腺

 

哥哥回頭要看Jon,但對方處於他的死角他只能感覺到有手在碰自己,然後那個點被找到了,Jon用指腹反覆的輕壓那個點,最後就固定了一個位置,當Stephen在操Steven的同時正在用Jon的手操自己

 

Stephen在操人的時候是異常的安靜的,比他被操的時候還安靜,除了呼吸速度改變外他安靜得令人擔心,但當他一邊操人的時候屁股裡被塞了根手指而且不得不被那隻手操的時候他會發出很可愛的聲音,於是Jon多放了一根手指進去,那讓Stephen停下來了一下

 

Stephen停了一下然後決定不管Jon,因為Steven開始自己扭動想獲得快感,Stephen把他壓好不動以後繼續操他,但不斷被壓到前列腺讓他忍不住閉上眼,但嘴裡不由自主地漏出短小的呻吟,終於到了一個極限時他停下來不敢動了趴在Steven身上,Jon的手摸過他的背和尾椎

 

「想射了?」Jon摸著他的背貼在他耳邊說「嗯?」,「手出去...」Stephen喘著說,而Jon也把手抽出讓他鬆了一口氣,他能抽出之前被壓回Steven身上然後身後被擠入了比手指更大的東西,Jon不快不慢的把自己推進Stephen體內,Stephen叫了Jon的名字後把後半句吞回肚子裡癱軟趴下

 

「Jon放開我」Stephen趴在Steven身上,Steven扭著身想要他繼續「我不行了,你去弄Steven」Stephen說著身後卻開始抽送讓他叫了出來「Jon讓我起來,Jon」Stephen不斷叫著他的名字直到他終於放手讓他爬起來,他抽出來的時候夾帶了白色的體液但Steven還是不滿足的看著他和Jon

 

「Jon我要拜託給我」Steven爬起來拉著Jon的襯衫下擺「pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease」「shhh」Jon把手摀在他嘴上他安靜然後在他耳邊說了點話讓他的視線轉向Stephen,他跪在床上往Stephen躺的方向移動

 

「可以口我嗎?」Steven一臉快哭的表情靠在哥哥旁邊「拜託,如果你不願意的話Jon也不會碰我的,他想快點結束我們必須要到Maher那裏處理事情,拜託你」他看著Stephen說「好不好?哥哥?」

 

Stephen看著他無奈地閉上眼嘆了口氣起身然後Jon把Steven拉到自己懷裡背對著自己面對著Stephen,Stephen握著Steven的東西的時候發呆了一會兒,"好吧,我們至少當年遇到的醫生技術挺不錯的,割出來的結果看起來一樣"才張嘴含住他,看到Stephen做了以後Jon把自己推入Steven

 

Steven第一次像這樣被口的同時被操,過去兩者一次只會發生一個,因為Jon很不幸的不是雙胞胎,他不用多久就射在Stephen嘴裡,Jon則把他壓在旁邊繼續操直到他也射了才放手,Steven被壓著頭趴在床上翹著臀被Jon操的時候他看著哥哥因為被嗆到咳個不停的離開去沖澡

 

 

 

 


	6. 去Bill Maher的场子玩的三人组

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon去彪马的场子里处理事情，Raven登场，后续各种糟糕play出没注意（冰块+放置羞耻play和一点女装啪啪啪

-

 

Bill Maher是Bill O'Rilly的表弟,這兩個傢伙很清楚對方跟自己有血緣關係但打從成年後兩家就打死不相往來了,據說是因為某一年他們把感恩節餐桌變成最惡毒的辯論大會差點害自己奶奶心臟病發作還有兩家家長本來就觀念天差地遠終於因為這件事爆發了

 

Maher最後成了東岸最大的特殊行業與夜間玩樂場所東家(偶而會賣賣高品質的草,他靠那個起家的),而O'Rilly成了警局最高層,基本上就是對著幹的天敵(帶血緣關係的),Maher和Jon的組織一直保持著友善合作的關係,Jon跟Maher還算合得來,但雙胞胎並不喜歡他,不是討厭而是不喜歡

 

"我實在不喜歡這個人"的想法再一次出現在雙胞胎腦中的時候Jon坐在包廂裡和人談事而旁邊站著配了槍的Steven(或者大家知道的Steve),而一個身高挺高的黑髮女子走進了夜店,在有人往他的方向來要搭訕前就被Maher隔開

 

「嘿~!Raven girl!」Maher誇張的張開雙手歡迎他「好久不見,衣服不錯,你男人挑的嗎?」Maher開玩笑的說「他的口味很不錯啊,幫自己女友買衣服算是"特殊"嗜好了」,Raven抓著比自己矮一點的Maher的領子把他往上提在他耳邊說「告訴我Jon在哪,不要逼我揍你」,這是Stephen的聲音

 

（有個女的叫做sarah silverman他跟彪馬的互動也很萌,整個就是孫女跟爺爺畫風(兩個嘴巴都很毒),那個女的跟彪馬不是一對但是每次都很喜歡戳戳彪馬的肚子.抱抱捏捏他,彪馬也都會笑著跟他鬧,整個互動就很可愛

很可愛喔,兩個嘴毒程度可以氣死整個GOP但是互動起來簡直天真無邪又可愛(消音就很可愛但嘴巴上講的都是不能在CBS播出的東西),看他戳彪馬肚子真的很好玩XDD）

 

「包廂裡現在不太適合讓女孩子進去,等下確認局勢安全後我會讓你進去的」Maher在Raven耳邊說「讓我護送美女到吧檯邊喝一杯?」他彎著手臂一副護花使者的模樣要讓Raven勾著手臂,Stephen翻了個大白眼但無奈大家在看只好笑著勾著他跟著走了

 

在兩人在吧台坐下以後Maher 讓酒保調了杯給女孩喝的粉紅色甜甜的調酒還讓酒保拿愛心吸管給他都讓Stephen 在心中翻白眼，「Maher這個美女是誰？新來的怎麼不介紹一下？」一個男的過來搭訕問，「如果我是你我會離他遠一點，有些人不是你的有錢老爸能惹的，這個美女的男人就是其中之一，不信你可以試試」

 

「少來這套」年輕人笑著擠進兩人之間「我是Chuck」他想才伸出手就被Maher往旁邊扯摔在地上，「我是說真的，上一個敢對我們Queen Raven出手的現在得用腳吃飯」他在說Queen 時帶著笑意看Stephen 「運氣好一點你可能只會斷骨頭，運氣不好就進哈德遜河喔」Maher拿著一根裝飾頂部的手杖他用那個指了門要他滾

 

「不走的話我不會攔你，但你應該知道Steve是誰吧，他今天就在這裡」Maher說「你不會想試試看他是不是真的能把你的卵蛋踢回肚子裡吧？」，「她是Steve的⋯Shit,我要走了」年輕人連滾帶爬的跑了

 

「你什麼時候開始拿拐杖了」Raven 小聲的說「終於被打斷腿了？」，「這是方便」Maher 打開底部抽出一根大麻煙然後壓了裝飾的狗頭頂端點火抽起草來「要來一根嗎？只有我有這個品種的」Maher 說，「你的二手煙都能把人放倒了，你到底呼多濃的」Raven掩著鼻說，「不高，給O'Rilly 吸一口他會讓男人上罷了」

 

「那濃度也太高了，這個描述太過具體了你不會真的實驗過了吧！？」Raven低聲的叫，「看在他是我表哥還有我不希望害無辜的人陽痿一輩子的份上我還沒幹過這種事」Maher 把煙熄掉放在口袋「不過我17歲時真的在他的聖誕節蛋糕裡面放過大麻布朗尼，那是我最安詳的一次聖誕節了」

 

等確定談判會和平進行後Maher 帶了幾個姑娘和Raven 一起進了包廂，Raven 直接走向Jon 被拉到他腿上坐著，他的腿橫在Jon 腿上雙手環著他的脖子「Maher 又鬧你了？」Jon在他耳邊問，「是啊，談的如何？」Stephen 在他耳邊與他討論，Steven則站在旁邊維持撲克臉警戒

 

談判破裂後Maher 身為中間人讓對方和平的離開，而Jon 和雙胞胎則留在包廂，「不識相啊，新來的」Maher 說的是對方「打算什麼時候把他們掃平」，「如果他們不惹事那就隨便他們」Jon 說「沒有大腦、愛鬧事、飛車黨兼新納粹組織，頂多半年就被逮捕光了」他抱著懷裡的Raven 說

 

「聽說你被甩了？」Jon 親了Raven 說，「年輕女孩不再年輕總是希望可以結婚，可惜我不想，和平分手了」Maher 聳肩「我知道我剛剛開了Raven 玩笑但也不必在別人分手三天後就來傷口上撒鹽」，「要我介紹嗎？」Jon 開玩笑，「說的好像你真的能給我找個沒老二的妹子一樣」Maher 的吐槽引Jon 發笑

 

「我還以為你跟Jimmy 前女友一起了」Raven 說，「那比較像臭味相投、勿與類聚，我跟Sarah沒有那種關係，我暫時不打算交誰了，不是每個人都跟你們三個一樣黏在一起就分不開了」Maher 說「Raven 你少用那種同情可憐蟲的表情看我，我是分手不是喪偶」

 

在跟Maher 閒聊瞎扯一段時間後Maher 的員工進了包廂在他耳邊說了什麼讓他一臉"Not this shit"的放下酒杯，「失陪一下」Maher 說，三個人很好奇發生什麼事於是猜拳輸了的Stephen 無可奈何的走出去看狀況，誰知道一出去看到的是下班的O'Rilly正大聲的跟Maher 爭論

 

「我要說的是！奶奶已經非常非常老了！我們都不知道還有沒有下一次聖誕節！我也不想來你這種所多瑪娥摩拉一樣的墮落場合！你臭死了！都是大麻味！就因為我們吵了一架我就必須負責來說服你回家一起聚一聚！我也非常不願意！但是這可能是奶奶的遺願了！你這他媽的死小孩說聲好是會死嗎？！」是O'Rilly

 

當Maher 和自己表哥以Fuck you Bill向對方道別並答應參加家庭聚會以後回到包廂發現Raven 正在模仿他和O'Rilly 的語氣重演剛剛的對話三個人更是笑到彎腰他忍不住也對他們都來了一句髒話，接下來一整個小時都是各種家庭聚會的慘況回顧，包含Jon 曾經對自己爸爸翻桌的故事和某一年Steven 自己去獵火雞的事

 

「有一次感恩節Steven 把藍莓醬打翻在自己身上因為他在廚房滑一跤摔慘了」Jon 笑著說，「後來呢？」Maher 問，然後三個人突然想到後來發生了什麼事，互相看了一眼選擇沈默，「fuck，你們三個真是夠了」大概猜得到後來怎麼了的Maher 點起煙

 

之後Maher 的手機響了，Jon 揶揄他可能又要被O'Rilly 吼了，但他接電話只是嗯哼、喔、這樣啊？就掛了所以肯定不是O'Rilly ，「你們那個英國小子在我地盤被飛車黨揍了一拳」Maher 說「他帶了那個大個子Rob去處理他們惹的事結果被打斷鼻子了」

 

「然後呢？」Jon 問，「這種貨色在我的場子鬧事當然是把對方丟進警局了」Maher 說，三人也差不多該走了便順路去看看狀況，他們三個在那間酒吧看到滿臉血的Oliver 獨自坐在椅子上用冰袋壓著鼻子卻沒看到Rob ，「你還好嗎？怎麼老是被打斷鼻子」Jon 說，「目標明顯吧，我猜」Oliver 說

 

「Rob呢？」Steven 問，「打斷我鼻子的跑了，他搶了人家摩托車追上去了」Oliver 說「然後因為沒人罩，我又被打了好幾拳，差點把晚餐吐出來⋯」他一邊說注意到了第三個人，他沒戴眼鏡所以看不出是誰「那是⋯?」他問，「Raven 」Jon 回答，「還好我的眼鏡被打爆了」Oliver 說

 

「你們只是和那群笨蛋談判而已有必要連Stephen 都帶上嗎？這種等級交給我處理都嫌過分」Oliver 說，「是沒錯，但我想知道他穿那套衣服是什麼樣子，別戳破我啊」Jon 笑著說，換來Oliver 一臉無奈

 

在他們出門前Stephen先洗好澡出來要去拿衣服就被Jon擋住「你跟Steven要同時出現」Jon說,「為什麼?」Stephen問,「以備不時之需?」Jon聳肩,「你只是想看Raven吧」Stephen作勢要掐死他,但還是照他說的去換衣服,而Steven在他們要出門前才匆忙的穿上衣服,他沒洗只噴古龍水

 

回想起出門前的狀況讓Steven非常後悔自己為什麼要躺在那裏不去洗澡,因為他一直站著不敢坐下,他褲子底一片溼,而那會讓他想起出門前的事情,不小心就稍微硬了,他只能站好盡可能無視那個觸感,Jon一開始沒有發現這件事,而他發現以後就惡意的把手放在他臀部揉捏

 

「你怎麼不坐下?都已經談判完了」Raven在包廂裡對Steven說,「我不能坐下」Steven說,「...Jon沒有在你身上放什麼吧」Stephen問,「沒有,是我出門沒洗澡,內褲裡濕濕黏黏的」Steven小聲地說,「難怪你會噴古龍水,去廁所擦一下吧」Raven說,「我才不要在這種地方做那種事」

 

「只是擦乾淨而已,快去快回啊」Raven說,「裡面的我沒弄出來...」Steven越說越小聲「我們回家以後我會去浴室弄乾淨,拜託不要再提醒我這件事了,我需要分心!!」

 

在Raven出去看熱鬧(兩個Bill上演家庭鬧劇)的時候Jon把Steven拉到自己面前一边揉他的臀部一边问他「这么喜欢含着我的东西吗？出门都不舍得停下来？」他惡意的把臀瓣往兩邊分開,Steven感覺有什麼隨時會流出來,然後他的皮帶被鬆開,Jon的手伸進他的長褲和三角褲裡

 

Jon坐在椅子上而Steven站在他面前不敢猜接下來會發生什麼事,Jon的手指爬進他的股間,他摸到那片溼滑的時候挑起眉看了他一眼,Steven臉紅的低頭看著他,「Jon不要在這裡吧..」Steven說「被看到不好」,「你已經欲求不滿到被碰就以為要被操了嗎?」Jon從後方握住他的袋囊揉捏

 

「不是,我只是以為...」他辯解到一半Jon的力道變得太大讓他全身緊縮然後被鬆開,「站好」Jon命令,Steven照做了,然後Jon的手指進入他開始在裡面到處亂摸,他的手指不斷的搔刮著他的腸壁使他發抖「Jon你要做什麼」Steven的問題換來Jon的shh要他閉嘴

 

Steven乖乖地閉上了嘴但他抱住了Jon的頭避免自己亂晃,而Jon的手不斷在他體內進出,每一次他的手指插到最底刮過他的體內往外帶,把在他體內的液體掏了出來,從一根手指到兩根到他用三根手指全被他吞進體內,Jon每次都會完全拔出手指把帶出來的體液抹在他的內褲上

 

Jon解開了他的褲頭拉下拉鍊看到他那層薄布料下已經硬了的東西用另一隻手搓了他幾下讓他叫出來而在他體內的手也沒有停下,他不完全在刮除他體內的東西而是在操他,「你跟你哥哥一樣,只要被操了一下下就開始冒前液」Jon指的是他正面內褲上陰莖前端那一小塊暈開的濕痕

 

「你以為古龍水蓋得過去嗎?」Jon一邊用手操他一邊說「你身體裡的東西一直在漏吧,這樣弄出來以後味道更明顯了,你知道你站著的時候這些東西的高度就在大家的頭部等高位置嗎?還是你其實想讓大家都知道你夾著我跟你孿生哥哥的東西出來開會?」

 

「不是,我只是來不及去弄乾淨」Steven說「門沒有鎖,要是有人進來..」,「這個包廂是自動上鎖的」Jon的三根手指像鑽頭一樣在他體內轉了一圈又一圈,Steven黑色三角褲上都是白又黏的半透明液體,Steven站在Jon與放了酒和香檳桶的桌子之間的狹小空間顫抖

 

「清乾淨了」Jon抽出手把最後一點精液抹在他後腰上然後把他的襯衫蓋回原位蓋住了那一抹體液「感覺空虛嗎?」,Steven還沒緩過來也來不及說話就聽見了冰桶被攪拌的聲音,冰涼的手回到他的身後,一塊冰塊被推進了他體內,Steven開始毫無邏輯的亂叫掙扎

 

Jon一手抓住Steven的下體讓他不能亂動否則會弄傷自己,另一手在冰桶裡翻攪找大小.形狀適合的冰塊,然後一顆接一顆的塞進Steven後穴,Steven抓緊Jon的頭髮想維持不動,然後Jon把中指插入塞滿冰塊的後穴攪動讓他尖叫「在外面不要抓我的頭髮,亂了有傷形象,雙手背在背後」

 

Steven把雙手背在背後開始失去平衡最後靠在Jon肩膀上,Jon塞了五個或者六七個冰塊進去直到最後一個塞不進去的滑出來掉到地上,Jon隔著他的內褲碰他讓他完全硬起來然後把他的褲子拉好拉上拉鍊把皮帶扣得比平常更緊讓他轉身在他屁股上拍了一下

 

Stephen(Raven)回來的時候Steven已經坐在Jon旁邊了,「看你坐下來我猜你去擦乾淨了?」Raven問,Steven只是點頭,然後Jon把Raven拉進懷裡抱著他Maher進來時看見這畫面翻了個白眼,Steven坐在那裏盡可能地假裝沒事,他被凍的快感覺不到體內的異物了,但涼涼的水沾透了他的褲子

 

Steven非常高興他穿黑褲子,至少濕了看不太出來,當他們要離開順便去看看Oliver怎樣了,之後因為種種意外他還抬腿踹翻了一排重機點火示威,他當下無法忽略溫涼的水流下大腿沾濕了襪子的感覺,還得兇狠的踹開重機酒吧的門離開,當他回家的時候直接衝進浴室要把自己洗過一遍

 

洗好出來可能看到哥哥正在被做什麼之類的，或是剛洗乾淨又被怎麼了等等

 

回家了趁着Raven的装扮还没换下来赶紧来了一发，然后弟弟洗完出来看见Jon在干一个女人

 

先冒出了「Who is that bitch」的想法跟殺意然後才想到「啊，對喔」

 

爬上床坐在哥哥頭躺的位置上方低頭看著漂亮的哥哥微笑，哥哥臉紅的歪過頭不看他，他本來不願意穿成這樣做的，但從進門開始Jon 就不斷的說他漂亮、要求他先別急著恢復原狀，然後不知不覺就被壓在下面了，只有內褲被脫下，依然穿著Raven 的全套服裝被Jon 叫Lady.Girl. Honey. princess讓他昏了頭

 

他光著腳被Jon抓著腳踝，其中一隻腳被拉到Jon 肩上，Jon 啃咬親吻纖細的腳踝，以一個男人來說他的腳踝很細，能輕易的被抓著，裙擺被往上翻破壞了整個畫面的和諧性，因為他是男的，但Jon 看得很開心

 

除了他是以Raven的外貌被Jon上了一回外那沒有什麼特別的,一樣是緩慢溫柔又照顧周到的一場性愛,除了他的弟弟靜靜地坐在那裏看著他的臉讓他很不自在外,事後Jon拉他起身帶他去洗澡,他堅持在旁邊看著他除去Raven的裝扮漸漸恢復成Stephen,然後一起沖個澡回去睡覺

 

 

 END

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon外出给Steven下了命令，于是导致了后来的兄弟play……有针对弟弟的尿道play和失禁梗（两次），有提到弟弟以前的蜜汁BG经历（没有细节），还有针对哥哥的羞耻play。哥哥被玩到情绪崩溃后给三人的关系定了个限度。  
> （Raven 那段結束跳另一段，Jon 又要出遠門了，給弟弟下了某種指令讓他遵守，這段是生日以後的事（弟弟被哥哥操過了））

-

 Steven 趴在書房地上喘著，他的哥哥在旁邊因為Jon 正在口他而緊繃，Steven 翻身躺下看著旁邊的兩人，他剛剛才被Jon 操射了暫時不想動，不用多久Stephen 哼了聲射在Jon 嘴裡，Jon 在Steven 旁邊蹲下摸著他的頭說「我要離開2～3個月，有個規定你要遵守」，Steven 看著他等著他的指令

 

Jon 在Steven 耳邊說了他的命令，然後他就離開了，Stephen 不知道他們又說好了什麼，他只是把褲子穿好告訴弟弟起來洗澡，然後去幫Jon 收拾行李

 

Stephen 在Jon 隔天早上離開後不久就把弟弟拉到書房去，「Jon 沒有給你上鎖？」Stephen 抓住他的腿間發現沒有預期中的金屬貞操帶，Steven 把這麼一抓還有點錯愕，「我以為昨天Jon 是要你⋯算了，沒事，我去忙了」Stephen 放開他「我還在想為什麼Jon 沒告訴我鑰匙在哪，他本來都會告訴我我以防萬一的」

 

Stephen這一整個禮拜都在困惑Jon到底跟Steven說了什麼,一般來說為了讓Steven不再這段期間亂來Jon學會對他下一個指令讓他花精神去遵守,讓他分心也順便滿足他需要被控制的精神需求(作為哥哥他已經差不多放棄去理解孿生弟弟的愛好了)

 

不論Jon到底對Steven下了什麼指令讓他遵守都不是禁慾,他沒被上鎖(而這讓他有點驚訝,因為Jon出門前Steven才闖了禍,一般來說在這種時候他肯定會被鎖上作為處罰)而Steven這個禮拜也算安分,目前為止還沒搞出要拿槍的事情,但他花時間找人去揍了在監獄裡的Tucker作為娛樂

 

第二個禮拜他發現Steven打斷了別人的鼻子因為對方身為敵對幫派卻跑來挑釁,然而這並不是問題,問題是對方是女生,Steven的原則是不打女性的臉,所以這有點奇怪,Steven變得更容易分心(並不是說他原本集中力有多好)而且變得易怒,也不像是之前被迫禁慾的那種狀況

 

三個禮拜過去,Steven沒跑來找他問能不能操他一下算是讓他鬆了口氣,那對他來說還是有點怪怪的,但Steven還是處在浮躁的狀態中,所以他找了一天晚上他什麼都忙完了進了Steven房間問他到底是出了什麼毛病

 

然後他開門的時候的畫面讓他楞了一下就恢復淡定「要給你幾分鐘嗎?」.「不用,反正也沒結果」本來正在對著電腦撸的Steven站起來到自己房間的浴室洗了手穿上三角褲回來「什麼事?」.「我才想問你,你最近哪根筋不對?」Stephen問「Jon又沒把你上鎖」,弟弟哀怨的低頭嘆氣

 

「...欲求不滿的老問題?」哥哥看到弟弟點頭幾乎要翻白眼「你們有一抽屜的東西給你玩,然後你居然還這樣?」.「Jon不准」.「What?」Stephen一時沒反應過來「你是說Jon不讓你用那些東西?你有手啊」.「1.不准在自己房間以外的地方亂來2.不准碰後面」他重複Jon的指示說

 

「不能用任何物體.自己的手也不行,也不能要你哥哥用任何方式操你」Steven說「這是Jon的命令,我以為這不是問題啊」他掩面「但是一開始還可以,後來不管怎樣都...差一點,感覺快要到了但是就是不夠,我想要有東西在裡面...想要壓到那個地方,可是不能碰...」「Stop」

 

「我了解了,不要把你的怨念直播給我聽」Stephen說「總之怎樣你都射不出來所以才那麼浮躁就是了?」.「對」.「這個必須解決掉,有哪些替代方案?」Stephen的問題讓Steven開始掰著手指算有哪些可能的替代方案

 

「被踩,但是這個只有Jon對我做我才有感覺」「我也不想踩你好嗎」「被弄得很痛也會想射,像上次背受傷的時候也很棒,但也只有Jon來才有感覺」「你敢用這個我會親自把你綁在椅子上讓你連撸都不行」「口Jon的時候也有點感覺,這個可以試試看嗎?」Steven眼睛稍微發亮的看著哥哥

 

「你想口我?」Stephen問「你是這個意思嗎?」.「試試看?以前我會一邊口Jon一邊撸,也許有用?」Steven也有點懷疑但現在是死馬當活馬醫了,「...」Stephen看著弟弟最後嘆了一口氣「好吧,你想怎麼弄?要我坐著還是站著?」,「你高興就好!可以操我的嘴嗎?那感覺更好」

 

「我不知道怎麼做」Stephen有點傻眼「你要解釋清楚一點」.「你站在這裡」Steven把他拉起來讓他站在自己面前然後他跪了下來.「等等,我不覺得我可以...」.「不然我把你眼睛矇起來?」Steven幾乎是立刻從枕頭下找到一條黑色領帶,哥哥無奈的答應就試試看吧

 

Steven站到哥哥背後用領帶把他的眼睛矇起來,然後跪到他前面用牙齒拉開他的褲鏈,Stephen看不到但他感覺到他的鼻子戳到他的陰莖,然後他的褲頭被完全解開,他不知道Steven怎麼做到的,但他很確定他沒用到手,因為他的雙手攀在他的腳上

 

他的襯衫最下的幾個釦子被解開Steven鼻子噴出的氣息直接噴在Stephen的腹部上讓他抖了一下,他感覺到牙齒刮過腹部,他的內褲被叼著往下拉,然後他的褲子和內褲被拉到大腿中段,Steven握住他說「隨便你要怎麼做,粗魯點更好」然後拉他的雙手放在自己頭髮上「你可以隨便操我」

 

「你不要繼續說話,不然我做不來」Stephen說,然後Steven就閉嘴了,他被溫暖濕潤的口腔包覆被緊密的吸附,他完全硬了以後被吐了出來只有頂端被含著,他試著頂入,Steven就乖乖的停在那個姿勢讓他弄,然後他加大力道揪著弟弟頭髮讓他前後被操弄的吞吐他,他聽到Steven拉下拉鍊

 

他想到Steven所說的他喜歡的方式,還有回想Jon處罰他的時候是怎麼做的,他抓緊Steven耳朵上方兩側的頭髮操他,挺動腰部反覆的撞上對方的喉嚨深處,他聽到嘔吐反射的聲音還有那種他會發出的小動物被噎到會發出的聲音就知道自己做對了,然後是嗆到的聲音但他沒停下來

 

他抓著跟自己觸感一樣的頭髮不放,即使有指甲在抓他的手也一樣,"他說粗魯點更好.隨便我弄"他在心理重複"這是他要的,不要停下來,這是他要的,滿足他就是了"一邊想著他把他的頭壓在自己身上把自己完全深入Steven的喉嚨裡

 

他稍微左右晃著腰,幅度不大但在敏感的喉嚨深處引發劇烈的嘔吐反射,Steven也壓不住這種生理反射,他的喉嚨正努力抗拒著外來物,不斷的擠壓到他的勃起前端,讓他仰起頭喘著氣,他抽出一點然後反覆的操回喉嚨最深處,痛苦的喉音跟液體在氣管引發的猛咳全被他堵在裏頭

 

他終於皺著眉射了,直接在他喉嚨最深處,然後他一鬆手Steven就往後倒摔在地上,他本來是蹲著的,然後Stephen聽到劇烈的咳嗽聲,他立刻扯下領帶到Steven旁蹲下查看他的狀況,他被嗆得眼淚直流.嘴角還殘留著黏稠的唾液和精液混合物,他吸著鼻子但立刻咳得不能自己狼狽地趴在地上

 

「要喝水嗎?」Stephen拍著Steven的背問,他本來非常擔心自己是不是做得太過分,但他一看到Steven腿間貼上腹部的東西就覺得自己的擔心不值錢,「還沒出來嗎?」他拉著Steven的手握住他自己的陰莖,他握在他的手上帶著他的手粗魯的上下套弄直到他射出來為止,而Steven依然在咳

 

在Steven終於緩過來時臉依然非常紅,他坐在Stephen旁邊喝水,「感覺怎樣?」Stephen要問他有沒有哪裡不舒服,「很棒」Steven回答,這讓Stephen忍不住扶額,至少他很確定弟弟沒事,「所以在Jon回來之前你該不會都要這樣做吧?」「不,我覺得這個不夠,射了是很好但還是少了什麼」

 

「你就是想要前列腺高潮的意思嗎」Stephen問,「或者其他選項也可以...」.「我是不會弄傷你的」.「我知道,但是又不能碰後面」.「我不覺得Jon會知道你有..」「他可是Jon」「也是」

 

「...」Stephen認真的想了一陣子最後打算先放棄「去洗澡睡覺,我會想想看有什麼辦法」,Steven後來正常了大概一個禮拜然後又開始浮躁,這次Stephen就直接到他房間去了「Ok,要不要試試看別的,比如找個玩具來操,你知道的,大多數直男都會這樣做,或者我來口你?」

 

「我試過第一個了,我不喜歡操玩具,被你口但Jon沒在看感覺不夠」Steven說,「......」Stephen實在沒主意了「...你操過別人嗎?」,「我不會對Jon不忠的」「我是說我」.「Sorry what?」.「我」Stephen臉紅了「我是說如果有可能有幫助的話,你可以操我看看」

 

很顯然的,這個提議讓Steven歪著頭帶著微笑反應不過來的當機數秒,「我不知道,我真的不確定我能做這個」Steven說,「反正就試試看吧,你要試試看嗎?」Stephen也很緊張,「好,也許會有用」,「我去準備一下,你把床整理好,我不想被漫畫扎到」

 

Stephen回來以後坐在Steven床邊,他只穿著內褲,然後他也把那脫了,「我該怎麼做?」Steven有些不確定,但他剛剛已經讓自己稍微勃起了,他坐在Stephen旁邊,「我已經擴張潤滑好了,你自己也抹一點然後慢慢滑進來」Stephen越說越小聲

 

「Ok...」Steven照做,有點猶豫又不知所措「要怎麼樣,你要躺下還是...」.「你想怎樣做都好」.「那你...躺下?」,Stephen躺在床上等他,Steven生疏的爬到他腿間,「你別再看我了,要做快做」Stephen說

 

「等等,慢點.對,就是那樣...推進來沒關係」Stephen用手肘撐起自己上半身看著Steven的動作,直到他完全進入,Steven似乎對這種陌生刺激很敏感,閉上眼睛皺著眉不動,然後才漸漸開始動作,至於技術...Stephen坦白說,被操很多次不表示會操人

 

Steven只是很莽撞的在抽插他,幾乎沒碰到前列腺而且算得上不舒服,「...話說回來你沒操過人吧」Stephen有點無聊開口問,「有」Steven停下來「但是是女的」「WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAID???」Stephen推開他讓他拔出去坐起來抓著他的肩膀問「你剛剛說的是真的假的!!???」

 

「真的啊」Steven說,「跟誰???」.「Charlene」.「我們以前那個鄰居大姊!??」Stephen沒察覺自己在叫「後來搬走的那個!?」.「對阿」.「什麼時候的事!?」.「很久了,你跟Jon開車載Carell去他幾百公里外的寄宿學校那次」.「那時候你才14或15歲吧!?」.「是啊,怎樣?」

 

「Steven!!Charlene比我們還要大了將近十歲!!那是法定強姦罪!!」.「對方是女的啊,應該沒差吧」.「我們讓她當你的保母因為你在我們出門那天還沒退燒,結果她把你弄上床!?」.「沙發,是在沙發上,我後來退燒了她問我要不要去她家一起看電視」.「重點不在那!!」

 

「所以到底為什麼會變成那樣!?」Stephen抓著弟弟問,「不知道,她問我有沒有做過,我說沒有,她就說要不要試試看」Steven回想「我第一次看到女生裸體呢...反正她就把我褲子拉下來跨在我身上做了幾次」.「"幾次"!?」.「你們去了四天啊,她這樣做了四.五次吧」Steven說

 

「你為什麼沒告訴我這件事!??」Stephen大叫,「為什麼我比你提前脫離處男生活我還要去跟你炫耀?」.「Steven對方是二十出頭歲的人!!」.「我不在乎,不過那個感覺真的挺奇怪的」.「所以她都騎在你身上!?你們有用保險套嗎?」.「對啊,我們沒用」

 

「為什麼沒用!?」Stephen叫.「就不知道要用啊」Steven聳肩,對於自己弟弟被人佔了便宜還毫無自覺已經處於放棄狀態的哥哥鬆開他的肩膀「所以你之後就沒有操過人了?」,「對啊,之後就是被Jon操了」Steven說「要繼續嗎?」.「...」Stephen跪起來「你躺下」

 

「啊?」.「躺下就是了」Stephen把他拉到位置上然後壓著他的肩膀讓他躺下「如果我沒叫你動你別亂動,不然這個動作其實很容易傷到在下面的人」Stephen跨在他腰上手伸到身後握住Steven半硬的東西對準了自己的入口「知道嗎?」

 

Steven看著他乖乖的點頭,Stephen試了一下然後要他把潤滑液給他,Stephen擠了一些在手上抹在他半硬的東西上,他上下套弄把潤滑抹上他的勃起也順便讓他完全硬起來更容易插入,Steven無法移開視線,Stephen覺得足夠以後把罐子放回床頭櫃,跪回Steven腰際

 

Stephen 低頭專心的把那東西前端對準自己濕潤充分擴張的入口小心的慢慢坐下，把那根和自己一樣的陰莖納入自己體內，半根以上都進入時他鬆手直接坐下讓Steven 完全進入，他們同時發出一聲意義相當不同的嘆息

 

Stephen 閉眼輕輕皺眉微微張著嘴，手掌按在Steven 小腹上，他等了一會兒才張開眼雙手放在Steven 脖子兩側的床鋪上支撐自己緩緩的挪動讓Steven 的勃起慢慢的抽出、深入，Stephen 等做起來順暢後開始對準自己的前列腺用Steven 操自己，速度越來越快，床因此發出噪音

 

Stephen 察覺到他們喘氣的頻率一樣的時候他感覺一股奇怪的羞恥感但維持肉體上的快感還有達成一開始的目讓他不願意停下，他一直閉著眼讓其他感官帶領自己，但每當他偶爾張開眼時都會看到跟自己一樣的臉帶著情慾與陌生的眼神看著自己，Steven 目不轉睛的看著他，手緊緊抓住床單

 

「Stephen 」Steven 艱難的叫著「我⋯」他還沒能說完就閉上眼悶哼了一聲射了，而Stephen 也看得出來，他又上下扭動吞吐他的勃起讓他射完才慢慢的爬起來讓Steven 滑出他的體內，他還沒射

 

「我幫你口？」Steven 喘著氣爬起來指著哥哥腿間問Stephen ，「不用，我要去洗澡，我能順便解決掉」Stephen 拉上內褲，他打算到Jon 房間去拿個什麼來操自己，總不能在被禁止的人面前做他最想做的事情吧，「你也去洗洗睡了吧，明天有事需要你去西街處理」

 

兩個月過了，Jon 打電話回來說進展不順利還得待一個月到一個月半，向他們兩道歉說不能及時回家還有他會儘快把事處理完，Stephen 聽了是無所謂，但Steven 聽完簡直像被丟在家的小狗一樣沮喪，這段時間他一個禮拜頂多找Stephen 處理一次需求，而且完全遵守Jon 的命令，但這似乎也快到極限了

 

Stephen 上網查了很多資料，最後只剩下一種辦法，他非常無奈的找出Ricky的電話打過去，「接下來這段對話必須永遠成為秘密，如果你洩漏、哪怕只是可疑，我都會讓你知道之前被帶到路易地下室的人經歷過什麼，了解嗎？」Stephen 開口就是威脅，「ok，你是怎麼了？玩具卡在裡面拔不出來嗎？」Ricky開玩笑說

 

「Ricky如果你繼續用這種方式說話我可以把一隻手壓在聖經上發誓我有一天會親手把你剁成肉醬給路易在酒吧裡當作漢堡肉賣」Stephen輕描淡寫的說,電話那頭是非常尖銳的笑聲,「Alright 你要我幫你幹什麼?」Ricky問,「只是一項醫療器材的用途學習而已」Stephen看著桌上的鋼條

 

雖然Ricky可以排上Stephen想看他被卡車輾死的前三名旦這個人其實很可靠,他嘴巴賤又緊,所以他其實很放心他對這件事會保密,Stephen回家以後並沒有立刻用到今天學到的東西,因為Steven沒有找上門來,他去踹別人的腦門了

 

然後該來的還是會來,Steven到書房問他能不能到他房間去,他放下手上的書「我有個辦法可以讓你不打破規定也能被操到前列腺你要試試看嗎?」Steven簡直是眼睛一亮但還是很困惑,「how?」Steven問,「去洗澡把自己洗乾淨,而且這個大概你要忍一下」Stephen說「不能太躁進」

 

Steven雖然沒聽懂但出於信任跟興奮還是乖乖照做了,Stephen回房間找到那個裝在絨布袋裡的鋼棒,表面非常光滑有幾個小小的彎曲,但總體來說他還是不太放心用這種東西,但這大概是用來阻止Steven玩過火的唯一辦法了,他拿了一罐特殊潤滑液到Steven房間放著自己先去洗手

 

Stephen袖子捲到手肘以上把手消毒乾淨回到Steven房間的時候看到身體都還沒全乾的Steven已經拿著那根鋼棒在看了,「這是要做什麼的?」Steven問,「躺下把腿張開」Stephen拿過細長的鋼棒「不要亂動知道嗎?」,他把潤滑液倒在Steven沒起反映的陰莖頂端,盡可能的把液體弄進尿道

 

「等一下,你該不會是要」Steven想到上次被這樣對待的時候發生了什麼事,當時他被綁起來無法反抗,「芳達那次用的只是堵住你而已,這個不一樣」Stephen套弄他的下體讓他稍微起反應讓接下來的過程更好執行,「別亂動喔」Stephen把鋼棒前端對準Steven的尿道口,Steven抓緊床單

 

「我不知道,我可能不適合這個」Steven第一次在這種事上有臨陣退縮的狀況,「就先試試看,讓我推到底,你真的不喜歡我就拔出來,看你想要操我還是怎樣都可以」Stephen說,他專心的握著Steven半軟的陰莖把鋼棒推進去,Steven身體緊繃但不敢動

 

所幸Steven對疼痛耐受度高他不用一直停下來把他弄硬才能繼續,他一次就慢慢推到深處,然後插入變得不那麼順暢了,裡面有東西阻擋住了鋼棒的入侵,Stephen抬頭看Steven,他正咬著下唇皺眉忍耐,看著自己的前端居然吞下了那麼長的一條鋼棒臉紅,「接下來會有點刺激,別亂動」

 

Stephen猶豫了一下拿了旁邊的枕頭給Steven,「會痛或太刺激就抱緊這個,不要亂扭」,確認Steven抱著枕頭後他繼續處理手上的東西,他把鋼棒往裡面推通過了前列腺,Steven抖了一下然後立刻僵硬的讓自己維持不動,他的呼吸變得很急促,抱緊了枕頭發出些奇怪的弱小呻吟

 

Stephen很確定現在鋼棒的彎曲正頂著他的前列腺內部,而且他大概沒看過Steven這麼硬的樣子(雖然他平常也沒仔細看),他鬆手把Steven的勃起放在他的小腹上,他每移動一點都讓Steven發出呻吟,當他完全放手的時候他能明顯看到被插入的陰莖不自主的一抽一抽的貼在Steven下腹上

 

「感覺好嗎?」Stephen手都是潤滑濕濕黏黏的,他用食指輕輕戳了Steven的包皮繫帶,這個位置對他們來說都很敏感,Steven幾乎是立刻叫了出來,「不會痛吧」Stephen用手指在那塊區域輕輕畫圈,「不會」Steven帶著哭腔「不要碰了」,「會痛?」「不是,是裡面很奇怪」Steven說

 

「你做了什麼」Steven眼睛紅紅的看著自己的孿生哥哥,「直接拿東西插進你的前列腺」Stephen握住他硬到不行的下體引得Steven發出嗚咽聲,「shhh..沒事,你會喜歡這個的」Stephen捏著鋼棒前端輕輕地拉出來一點然後塞回去,Steven尖叫著卻不敢動

 

Steven無法控制的叫著,大概是因為身體不能動的關係他比平常更吵了,他只抽了幾下白色的液體就不停地從鋼棒與尿道之間冒出來,Stephen把鋼棒抽出來用手套弄,Steven扭動求他給他更多,他也照他所要的做了,直到Steven喘著大氣攤在床上腹部一片狼藉

 

Stephen 拿紙巾把Steven 身上的白色黏液擦乾淨看著臉紅又有點沈醉在終於釋放的快感裡的Steven 他也算是放心點了，「去洗個澡吧，你留了很多汗」Stephen去洗手順便把鋼棒洗乾淨，之後Steven 有乖乖去洗澡睡覺了，得到他想要的東西厚Steven 往往會溫馴下來

 

在Steven 洗澡的時候Stephen 有進去看看他的狀況，「一切都ok吧？」Stephen依然穿著白襯衫跟長褲 沾在淋浴間外問，「剛剛尿尿的時候有點痛」Steven 關上水把濕透的頭髮往後撥，「那是正常的，很快就會好的」「⋯改天可以再來一次嗎？」「如果你要的話」「謝謝」「沒事就好，我去睡了，晚安」「晚安」

 

兩個多禮拜後Stephen 到隔壁州去忙，Steven 回家以後察覺到了異狀，同時他的手機響了，「去洗澡準備好然後到二樓走廊底的客房來，不許穿衣服」電話那頭是Jon 的聲音，Steven 覺得一陣雞皮疙瘩爬上頭皮，他被命令閉嘴然後服從命令，他立刻跑到浴室去

 

他洗好準備好差點要伸手去拿褲子的時候想到不能穿衣服的命令於是他直接走出浴室往二樓走廊底走，他不知道Jon 會對他做什麼，但Jon 在家裡這個想法就足夠讓他興奮了，他準備開門的時候看到門把上的眼罩跟一張Jon手寫的便條紙"Put on and knock "

 

他照做了，他戴上眼罩然後敲門，門被打開了，冷氣開的很強但他聞得到Jon的味道，「往前走六大步然後站好」Jon 命令，他照做後站在地毯上他不確定這是房間哪個部分，他不常到客房來，「你往前摸會碰到床尾鐵欄杆，抓好以後蹲下」Jon 說，Steven 聽到解開皮帶的聲音從頭後方傳來

 

他後來是跪在床尾的，但Jon什麼都沒做，他等了很久，然後Jon 把皮帶掛在Steven 脖子上開門離開了，雖然沒明說但他知道沒有命令他是不能起來的，他乖乖的跪在床尾，強力冷氣直接吹到他身上讓他忍不住開始發抖，他應該把身體擦乾的，他不確定Jon 離開了多久，但久到他感覺隨時都會抽筋

 

然後Jon回來了，他身上有培根的味道，他剛剛顯然是去給自己弄了午餐吃才回來，他的手相對他冰冷的皮膚溫暖很多，溫暖了手掌貼在他背上順著背脊往下滑，然後摸摸他的頭髮跟臉，Jon 拿回他的皮帶，當Steven 還在期待被觸摸時一條鞭痕在他背上留下熱辣的燃燒感，然後又被抽了一下，直到Jon 手酸了才休息

 

他在第五下時就失去對被抽了幾下的概念，他只知道剛剛還冰冷的背上一片熱燙又痛，肩膀也被打到了，有幾下甚至甩到身前打到肚子和胸口，他抓緊鐵桿努力不發出聲音，Jon的呼吸變粗重，站在他身後某處看著他，Jon 伸手摸著皮帶留下的紅色長條狀傷痕讓Steven 感覺刺痛又癢，他順著痕跡一道一道摸算著數量

 

Jon算到十五的時候就停了，然後要Steven站起來，他的手腳被銬上了鐵鍊，Jon拿了枕頭放在鐵桿上然後從後面踹了Steven 一腳讓他趴在床上，鐵架卡在他腹部，他雙手被鐵鍊往後拉，雙腳被銬在床腳，他的上半身幾乎毫無支撐力，雙腳被分開踩在地上，但他基本上毫無掙扎空間，這個姿勢強迫他抬高臀部任Jon宰割

 

「想我嗎？」Jon坐在床頭伸手摸Steven的頭髮，他得得一個點頭，因為剛剛Steven 說了無關的話所以他拿領帶給他綁嘴了「你有乖乖聽話嗎？」點頭「你沒有在你房間外的地方亂來？」點頭「你沒有碰你後面或求你哥哥用任何方式操你？」點頭，然後坐在床上的人起來了，皮帶抽在他的腰和大腿上讓他發出嗚嗚聲

 

「我再問你一次,我不喜歡說謊的孩子」Jon捏了他的臉「你有遵守規定嗎?」用力的點頭,然後又被皮帶抽打,「我讓你說清楚一點」Jon拉開封口布「你有沒有遵守規定?」「我有!兩條規定我都遵守了!只能在房間內還有不能碰後面」Steven大喊,Jon笑了出來

 

「Steven,我下了三條規定」「什麼...」「第三條就是不能用任何方式要你哥操你」Jon說「就算被插入的是他也一樣,他才是在上面作出操這個動作的人,所以你違反規定了」他把皮帶綁在Steven脖子上往上提勒住他的脖子讓他無法呼吸「而且我什麼時候允許你侵犯我的領域的」

 

Steven快要窒息他的手本能地想去抓阻止氧氣流通的皮帶但他只是把鐵鍊扯的不斷作響,他張大嘴發不出聲也無法吸入氧氣只能發出破碎的喉音,在他眼前開始發黑的時候Jon鬆手了,他臉栽在床單上大力的吸氣讓肺部重新獲得極需的氧氣

 

Jon抓著他的頭髮拉起他的頭在他耳邊說「你是有多飢渴才會連自己哥哥都操?」Steven的喉嚨還在痛發不出聲「沒有我允許不准再這麼做,了解嗎?給我用說的回答!」「了解!!」Steven聲音不大對勁但還是用最大力氣回答「Jon我不是想要這個,我..」他的嘴被塞上了Jon離開了客房

 

Jon這次回來的比較快,Steven聽到門被甩上還有瓶蓋打開的聲音,冰涼的液體被倒在他的尾椎,然後順著股間流下,Jon的手指侵入了他的體內,而且很快的強行塞入了三根手指,這太急躁了已經弄痛Steven他沒被擴張夠Jon的三根手指就用力地操著他,他完全聽得到他被翻攪操弄的聲音

 

Steven不斷發出掙扎的悶哼,Jon完全沒有在管他的感受也根本不找他的前列腺,只是用力的反覆的用手操他好像要把他體內某個器官弄碎一樣,Steven越叫越大聲,Jon把手從他體內抽出的時候他的入口那圈肌肉還合不起來,只是微微的收縮著想把身體對外的缺口關上

 

Steven還在喘著,一個東西被塞進他體內,從感覺猜他認為那是一個矽膠做的假屌,Jon把那東西塞到只留下一端在他體外,然後Steven聽到衣物掉在地上的聲音,Jon的前端靠在他那圈緊咬著入侵的玩具的肌肉上把自己推了進去

 

起初Steven懷疑這次潤滑會不會太少,然後是Jon沒耐心的直接插入強行的把他又擴張了一圈,他痛得把自己的臉埋進床單悶住自己的尖叫,Jon插入了一半也停下來,擴張不足的Steven太緊了讓這件事難度變高許多,而且之前都是坐或躺下的,站著這樣做是第一次

 

無法繼續的Jon把自己跟玩具都抽了出來,然後一個小的塑膠的東西被放了一點到他體內,然後剩下的一整管潤滑直接被擠進了Steven體內,Jon把假屌塞回去粗魯的攪動他讓Steven的叫聲不絕於耳,然後Jon又再次把自己推進他體內,雖然還是稍有阻礙但他這次完全插入了

 

Jon停在那不動,他也被絞得很緊,Steven正在冒冷汗,他的肚子正在痛,除了床尾鐵架壓的外就是體內被翻攪以後的悶痛,Jon覺得Steven被撐得夠開了以後慢慢地抽送,Steven的前列腺被假屌壓著隨著Jon的動作稍稍移動,他若有似無的快感加上痛感讓他忍不住哭出來,但不是像平常被操哭

 

Jon不時慢下來用手調整卡在Steven體內的假屌把它塞回去或是塞深一點避免掉出來,他開始大力的衝撞Steven體內,Steven的叫聲沒有停下來過,塞著他的嘴的布料已經完全被口水浸透,眼罩內側也一整片溼了,在他掙扎還有被Jon撞到在床上摩擦的時候眼罩脫落了,他畏光的閉上眼

 

Jon伸手摸Steven的臉把他嘴裡的布也拿掉跟著眼罩一起被丟到旁邊去,Steven的嘴邊跟眼眶周圍都因為纖維摩擦跟眼淚口水讓他臉上好幾片紅紅的,Jon把假屌往內推的時候Steven閉緊眼吟叫的表情讓Jon忍不住嘴角上揚,Steven有一種他哥哥所沒有的可愛

 

Jon專心的操著Steven,既然他已經被充分的擴張過了那他就不用擔心可以隨意的加速抽送甚至用力地把自己操進他體內都只會聽到Steven混在喘氣聲中的呻吟和哭聲,「Jon...Jon..」Steven重複的叫著他的名字,但接下去的句子都在Jon重重操入他體內時被呻吟蓋過吞回肚子裡

 

他抽出以後把衣服穿好先離開去洗澡，留Steven 自己綁在床尾維持那個羞恥的姿勢，他也沒有好心到先幫他擦乾淨再走，他腿間一片狼藉，等十幾分鐘後他回來時有些驚訝Steven 居然還沒哭完，一般來說只要滿足他了他就不會繼續哭太久，他握住Steven 脖子上綁著的皮帶扯了扯讓他轉頭看他

 

「這不就是你想要的嗎？怎麼還在哭」Jon看著眼睛都紅了的Steven說，而對方搖頭了，「不然你想要什麼？」「可以解開我嗎？」，Jon 挑眉然後也是如他所願把他手腳的鐵鍊和鐐銬解開，Steven 爬起來沒站穩跌倒地上，他跪著往Jon 腳邊靠抬頭看著他，Jon 看起來心情還不錯，他就伸手抱住他的腳「我好想你」

 

Jon沒想到只是這麼簡單的事，腿上一整片暖暖的都是Steven 的體溫，「你剛剛說你不是要這個的意思是你不是要我操你，是要我抱抱你？」Jon 摸著深色微捲的頭髮，Steven 點頭，他像無尾熊一樣貼在Jon 腿上也把腿間的黏滑液體沾上剛洗好澡的人，Jon 皺了一下眉但也不打算計較，他提著皮帶讓Steven 站起來

 

Steven 站的搖搖晃晃還差點摔倒但被Jon 即時拉住，「你怎麼站不好」Jon 問,「剛剛腳抽筋了現在還在痛」Steven 說，「什麼時候的事？」「你把我嘴塞住的時候」Steven 順手把剛剛墊在肚子下的枕頭撿起來，上面都是他的白色體液，「我很想你Jon ，真的」Steven 撲上去抱住Jon 的脖子把自己埋在Jon肩上

 

「你把我的衣服弄髒了」Jon拍拍Steven的背讓他放手,他拉著還在Steven脖子上的皮帶項圈「走,去洗澡」Jon拉著他走出客房把他往浴室的方向帶,Steven腳步踉蹌但緊跟著Jon,因為Jon的身高還有他拿著皮帶的方式讓比較高的Steven低著頭矮著身跟在後面

 

Jon把他帶進淋浴間解開他脖子上的皮帶用手勢指示他跪下然後自己去把皮帶放好並把幾乎是乾淨的長褲丟進洗衣籃然後把乾淨的上衣跟內褲留在外面等下可以換上,他走回淋浴間的時候Steven的視線一直貼在他身上,他還是跪在原地,Jon拿起蓮蓬頭把水調整到稍微燙但剛好的溫度

 

「眼睛閉上」Jon一邊說一邊把水對著Steven噴,他像是洗寵物的飼主一樣坐在浴缸邊緣一邊拿著蓮蓬頭把深棕色的毛髮打溼一邊按洗髮精抹在上面,雖然大部分飼主不會全裸洗寵物,Steven閉上眼跪著會容易搖晃所以他乾脆讓他趴在自己膝上比較好洗

 

他把Steven頭上的泡沫都沖乾淨以後推著他讓他從自己膝蓋上起來,「靠在浴缸邊趴著」Jon說,在Steven照做以後他開始動手把他裡面清乾淨,有時候會故意去戳他的前列腺讓他叫或者扭一下,完全是為了娛樂而已,等弄乾淨以後他就不管他,就算Steven用可憐不滿的眼神看著他也一樣

 

「不用這樣看我,我不打算操你」Jon坐在浴缸邊上看乖乖跪著抬頭看他的Steven還有他腿間抬頭的勃起,一些泡沫還在他身上沒沖掉,Jon就拿著蓮蓬頭對著他噴,然後在噴到下半身時刻意的對準他腿間Steven抖了一下然後努力維持他的跪姿不動,在他完全勃起的時候Jon把水關掉了

 

Jon讓他跪直開始給他洗身體,當Jon的手洗到他的腰和腿間的時候Steven都差點忍不住自己的興奮但服從指令的慾望更強,而Jon也非常刻意的沒有碰他的腿間,他抓起Steven的手在他手上擠了沐浴乳「站起來自己洗」Jon說「我會盯著你洗乾淨,如果你製造了不必要的髒亂...」

 

「你知道我在說什麼」Jon說「如果你製造了不必要的髒亂我會處罰你」他坐在浴缸邊上看著Steven乖乖地把自己剩下的部分洗乾淨,在洗腿間的時候他非常小心不刺激到自己還要把自己洗乾淨,Jon緊盯著他讓這部分變得困難,他太亢奮了

 

在他已經洗好準備沖水的時候Jon 搶先拿走了蓮蓬頭把水打開對著他腿間噴，本來站著的Steven 瞬間的反射是跪下、蹲下、不能讓自己射，在這之間Jon 還命令他雙手舉高讓他能把他沖乾淨，但他會藉此往已經非常接近忍耐極限的腿間噴水，當他撐過這個之後Jon 一腳踩在他肩上漸漸施壓讓他支撐不住往後倒下

 

Steven 倒在濕滑的地上看著踩在他身上正在微笑的Jon 喘著粗氣，從這個角度看Jon讓他覺得自己非常渺小「你很乖」Jon說「who's the good boy?」「I am」Steven 對著如他的主人一般的存在的男人笑

 

「What do you want?My good good boy 」Jon 說，「我可以要什麼？」Steven 問，「除了要我操你、口你、製造傷口外」Jon 說，Steven 嘴唇發抖看著踩在自己肩上的腳一手忍不住往自己腿間移，Jon 看到他可能沒有意識到自己正在做的動作笑了出來「我知道你要什麼，給你五秒把自己想要的姿勢擺好」

 

Steven 聽了立刻爬起來但無法決定到底該怎麼做，當Jon 倒數完時他正微微分開腿跪著「好了，不許動了」Jon 說，他伸出一隻腳輕輕踢了垂在腿間的陰囊讓Steven 猛然一顫「雙手指交扣抱頭」Jon 用腳的大拇趾跟第二趾夾住了一小塊脆弱柔軟的皮膚確認沒碰到任何內部構造然後用兩根腳趾全力捏了那一角並往下扯

 

毫不意外的Steven的叫聲在浴室裡回音效果特別好，他沒有鬆開被命令放在後腦勺上的雙手只是被痛到彎腰靠在Jon 腿上縮成一團，Jon 鬆開腳趾的時候還強調了如果他的手掌放在低於肩膀的位置他就會立刻停下，這份獎勵會被沒收,因此Steven 努力的克制不去摸被弄痛的下體或者放下雙手，剛才的劇痛讓他徹底軟了

 

「你好像忘了說什麼？」Jon 說，「謝⋯謝謝」Steven 艱難的說，「對啊，這才乖，我也不是故意要弄痛你的，只是你忘記應有的規矩時總是該有人負責提醒、教育你一下對不對？」Jon 站在他面前俯視著雙手抱頭的Steven，「你是對的，對不起我剛剛忘記了」Steven說，「這才是我的Good boy 」Jon 摸了他的頭說

 

當Jon 的腳趾再次碰到他的陰囊時他反射的縮了一下，但這次沒有被痛覺衝擊，他只是輕輕的踢那個袋子好像這是什麼玩具一樣，他的腳背摩擦著剛剛軟下的陰莖讓它慢慢的抬頭，有時候Jon 突然踢的大力一點他會不自主的冒出嚶的一聲，他不知道Jon 到底為什麼老是能讓他發出這些令他感到羞恥的怪聲

 

當Jon用各種力道和角度踢或踩他時他雙手抱著頭忍不住往後仰,最後Jon直接把他踢倒,讓他用一種非常尷尬脆弱的姿勢仰躺在地上,雙膝跪地雙腳分開枕著自己的雙手,下體毫無遮掩的暴露在對方的控制之下

 

「腰挺好，別讓我不方便」Jon 踩在Steven 貼上腹部的勃起上，腳下的身體因為這個瑜珈一樣的姿勢發抖著，他前後摩擦越來越硬的東西然後把力道加大壓在Steven 腹部，他差點沒撐住，被踩著的部位痛了起來，Jon 想到了什麼要他坐好等他回來，然後Jon 到Stephen 房間找了個東西才回來

 

Jon 回來後握住Steven 把潤滑到在他前端，被液體盡量弄進小孔，「Jo⋯」Steven 開口要問他在做什麼前被彈了前端痛的抽了一下，「我沒有要你說話」Jon 說著到洗手台邊拿了那根乾淨潤滑好的鋼棒「別亂動，我沒有你哥哥那麼細心，我猜弄不好會血尿吧」

 

「你知道你的安全詞的」Jon一邊準備一邊說「你覺得我們這次會用到嗎?」Steven搖頭又點頭又搖頭,「說話」Jon說,「拜託做到會需要安全詞的程度但我會盡量不說出那個詞」Steven的勃起正抽痛著,Jon對他這麼做的想法讓他亢奮

 

「你可以叫.哭.呻吟.喊我的名字.說安全詞.回答我的問題」Jon對準了那個小孔「但除此之外我想要一個安靜的玩具,你做得到嗎?」Steven點頭,然後冰涼的前端推進了他的尿道,中間因為Jon握住而變溫的部分進入的時候他小聲地叫了一下,雙手交疊在頭下他想看Jon的手怎麼做的

 

「你想看嗎?」Jon對他微笑「想就說出來」,「拜託,我想看」Steven說,Jon立刻把鋼棒拔出來讓Steven叫了出來,「到浴缸裡,靠著浴缸壁躺下」Jon拿了條浴巾摺成一個枕頭讓Steven躺在浴缸裡,這樣他就能看著Jon怎麼拿金屬棒操自己前面的,「手放在浴缸邊緣,不准放到裡面來」Jon說

 

確認Steven躺好躺穩以後Jon又加多了潤滑把鋼棒插了回去,他捏緊鋼棒即將通過的部位然後讓鋼棒更難通過,然後硬擠過那段,Steven抓緊了浴缸邊緣眼淚開始積在眼眶裡,Jon重複這個過程直到他不必捏住他就難以前進,他直接用手指在鋼棒上敲下去,Steven因被敲進前列腺的鋼棒尖叫

 

Jon知道鋼棒已經插入前列腺了就鬆手了,Steven喘著大氣臉色潮紅,眼淚從眼眶滑下,他一直看著Jon,要看他接下來要做什麼,Jon站在乾燥的浴缸內看著Steven微笑,他從洗手台上拿了幾條鞋帶,蹲在Steven腿間把他的根部.中間.龜頭下緣都緊緊束上,尿道擠壓著裡面的入侵物讓他哭喊

 

Jon綁好以後蹲在那裏看Steven忍不住收縮的下體,還有他無法控制的生理淚水,他站起來等Steven稍微緩和時一腳踩在他的勃起上,Steven仰頭尖叫,當Jon像在踩熄菸蒂一樣踩輾他的時候他哭著叫著Jon的名字鼓勵了他加大力道,那些鞋帶綁住的部分被踩時更加刺痛,後穴不自覺收縮著

 

Jon把腳收回看著Steven克制自己不把手放進浴缸內,喘著氣哭著努力張開腿等著下一次的蹂躪,Jon輕輕踢著他的陰囊也足以讓他發抖,「你想要什麼?」Jon說,「什麼都可以,你給我的任何東西都好」Steven哭著說「請繼續碰我,拜託」,他說完時插在尿道裡的鋼棒被快速地拔出

 

拔出的速度太快Steven彈了起來立刻被Jon踩著胸口壓了回去「躺好,我沒說讓你換姿勢」Jon用腳趾用力捏他的乳頭讓他臉紅的嬌喘,他立刻把腳踩在他腿間,用比原本更大的力道採甚至讓他的腹部也痛了起來,然後鋼棒被插了回去,每插入一吋就往外抽半吋,反覆如此直到插入前列腺為止

 

他滿意地看著臉紅通通又眼淚直流的Steven,「我去拿東西,乖乖把雙手舉高等我回來」Jon摸了他的頭後離開,他回來的時候拿著一些洗衣夾,「乖,別亂動」Jon把夾子夾在他胸前兩點時Steven扭動著大哭,Jon夾好以後Steven就發現每次他一動夾子就會扯痛他,但他無法阻止自己掙扎

 

Jon刻意的撥弄那兩個夾子看Steven要哭不哭要叫不叫,搔不到癢處但被戳到正確點上的表情,然後把夾子留在原位,搖晃著拉出鋼棒再推回去Steven看起來快要射了他就停下用太過頭的力道踩他讓他痛到軟下

 

「想射嗎？」Jon也全身是汗的蹲了下來看著下體一片黏膩，勃起發痛滿臉是淚點頭的Steven，他把洗衣夾拿掉張嘴咬著紅腫的乳頭用牙齒磨咬舌尖戳著讓Steven 喘著小聲哭叫他的名字，他對兩邊做了一樣的事以後把夾子夾回去，他把潤滑抹在自己的勃起時Steven像看到聖誕老人的小孩一樣開心「起來到地上躺好」

 

Steven 小心的起身，他看了Jon 一眼，「不能用手」Jon說「雙手放頭上」，Steven 小心的跨出浴缸時插在尿道裡的鋼棒不斷搖晃讓他不敢動，但當他停下來時Jon 不高興的倒數計時10秒，告訴他如果數到十沒躺好他就改拿貞操帶把他鎖起來，連忙躺下讓他扯到了夾子，夾子被拔掉的瞬間他往後摔倒在地上

 

鋼棒滑出了一大截在外搖晃，他哭著乖乖張開雙腿朝向撿起夾子走回來的Jon，夾子被夾回乳頭上，Jon 把鋼棒推進去然後抬起他的雙腳架在肩上把自己操進Steven體內，當他撞上前列腺時裡面的鋼棒也會晃動，Steven 的勃起因此晃個不停，他高潮了幾次但他完全射不出來，他幾乎被對折他的腿一直撞到夾子扯著乳頭

 

Jon放下他一隻腳好讓自己的手能握住Steven的勃起，他的拇指摩擦敏感的頂端和插著的鋼棒，套弄著已經哭得大叫求Jon讓他射的Steven，他已經高潮好幾次了但就是無法釋放，Jon 快要到的時候把鋼棒按了下去，Steven尖叫哭喊著但他射不出來，反而是接近淡黃色的液體從鋼棒邊緣冒了出來，Jon便試探的抽插鋼棒

 

鋼棒不斷的在過深的部位抽插，Jon很難快速的移動它，Steven眼淚冒出來的同時也察覺到自己腿間流出的溫暖液體是什麼而羞愧的用雙手遮臉，「不要遮，我說過手放頭下面」已經射了但沒抽出的Jon 一邊用鋼棒操他一邊笑著說「你是小孩子嗎？我現在肯定要重洗一次澡了」他把沾到溫暖液體的手指插入Steven 口中

 

「很髒拜託停下我會弄髒你的oh God...Jon」Steven嘴裡念著的同時還是想要遮臉但手被Jon拉下來讓他雙手握著自己的勃起，他只能看著Jon捏著鋼棒不斷的操他，每次都會有一些尿液因此滲出，當Jon 狠下心直接把鋼棒深入到只剩下一點在外面時Steven哭著失禁了，他只能躺在那看著尿液從自己握著的陰莖不斷流出

 

Steven雙手沾滿尿在哭而Jon對著他笑，「看來我不小心戳到膀胱去了」Jon 笑著把鋼棒拔出來，白色的精液混在尿液裡跟著流了出來，Jon 站起來直接開了水把自己沖乾淨而Steven 還沒從衝擊中回覆過來握著自己的下體翻了身像胎兒一樣縮在Jon 腳邊，Jon 順手開始把淋浴間地上的尿沖乾淨並用腳把Steven翻身沖洗

 

Steven 爬起來抱住了Jon 的腳Jon就讓他抱著，他方便把他沖乾淨就好，之後他讓Steven 把腿張開坐在浴缸邊好讓他把腿間洗乾淨，他解開鞋帶並丟進垃圾桶，握著Steven 還過度敏感的陰莖套弄的同時用蓮蓬頭沖著他，白色液體一直冒出直到出不來為止Jon 才放手，他也把Steven後面洗乾淨但沒有把裡面的東西清掉

 

「就留著如何？我猜你很想念夾著我的精液的感覺」Jon 放開只能乖乖點頭的Steven「去穿衣服，這幾天多喝點水會對你比較好」Jon 看著Steven 離開浴室自己留下來收拾東西，他出去時Steven 正側躺在沙發上看電視，他非常小心不讓任何東西碰到自己的陰莖甚至沒穿褲子只穿了浴袍

 

傍晚的時候Steven 從廁所出來時臉色不好被Jon 問了狀況，「血尿」Steven 簡短的回答「不多但尿的時候很痛，比Stephen 第一次弄我後還痛」Jon 把他拉過來讓他躺在自己腿上，他摸著Steven 的頭髮像在摸寵物狗，「所以以後都不要這樣玩了？」Jon 問，「要」Steven 躺在他腿上「但不是這幾天內」

 

Stephen 回家的時候看到Steven 穿浴袍躺在沙發上大約猜得到怎麼了，他還是問了狀況，Steven 把所有事都說了，Stephen 呆了幾秒說「Jon 為什麼會知道我房間有那種東西還有為什麼他知道你跟我⋯JON STEWART ！給我下來說清楚！」他對著樓梯大叫，Jon 只是按了電話要他們上樓到他房間來

 

他們到Jon 房間時Jon正在看電視，「你為什麼會知道我們做了什麼！？」Stephen 說，「Steven 房間有攝影機啊」Jon 說「他同意我放的」,Stephen 看了弟弟對方點頭表示這是事實，「你為什麼沒告訴我！？」Stephen 臉非常紅,「我以為你沒問就是知道啊」Steven 說，「我全部都有看到」Jon 抱住Stephen 笑

 

「我上你的时候你可从来没这么主动狂热过，要不要现在来表演一下你是怎么用你弟弟满足你自己的？」Jon 在他耳邊說「不那不是为了满——」Stephen 突然說不下去臉紅到能滴血「還不是因為你！」他指著Jon 說，「我有讓你脫下褲子擴張潤滑好自己然後指引自己的孿生弟弟怎麼操自己最後自己騎上去動嗎？」

 

Jon 抓住了後退的Stephen 繼續在他耳邊說，「我有讓你騎在他身上直到他射在你體內嗎？我有讓你用他來操自己的前列腺嗎？我要讓你抓著他，操他的嘴讓他幾乎窒息嗎？我有嗎？我好像並沒有做這些事嘛」

 

「看看你们一模一样的脸，你完全不會为此感到羞耻嗎？」Jon 說，「當然會！」Stephen說，「可是你口過他、讓他口過你、你還操過他、让他在你体内射精、你甚至跟我一起操他，然后独占了他，在我面前把自己的孪生弟弟操射」Jon的手握住Stephen的半勃「你真的会对此有羞耻心吗？」，「有，但没你毁了」

 

「有，但被你毀了」Stephen 說著被Jon 拉上了床，他還穿著全套的西裝跟領帶，「我跟Steven 都覺得他該好好謝謝你」Jon 從背後抱著他並解開他的褲頭

 

「等等,你要做什麼」Stephen掙扎了一下但無法從Jon的禁錮中脫身,主因是Steven已經接手把他的褲子拉到膝上了,他沒拉到Stephen的內褲正在動手拉,「你們是說好了不成」Stephen看著Steven伏在他腿間吞下他的樣子,「沒有,我只是告訴Steven要給你驚喜,我沒要他口你」Jon說

 

Stephen因為背後的Jon的控制而直跪在床上,Steven鬆口看著他和Jon,Steven似乎不知道他該做什麼比較好,Stephen似乎不在狀態中,「你不想我嗎?」Jon咬著Stephen的耳朵說「還是你真的比較喜歡跟你的鏡像做?你又不是納席瑟斯」他開玩笑地說著切了電視,Stephen瞪大眼看著螢幕

 

Stephen看著螢幕上的畫面停下掙扎,他和Steven站在一起的時候外人是幾乎分不出兩者的,但他很清楚哪一個是自己,他正在躺下拉著Stephen到自己腿間,他都不知道他自己居然是握著Steven的手引導他插入自己的,他沒有意識到的事情太多了,因為他把碰觸Steven當作理所當然

 

「你很自戀呢」Jon一邊把沾滿潤滑的手指擠入Stephen臀間找到入口就侵入他的體內「你硬了是因為這個畫面太淫亂還是讓你想起了跟Steven做的感覺,不,以你們的做法也許我該問,用孿生弟弟操自己感覺有那麼好嗎?」

 

「別低頭啊,我覺得這個畫面挺好看的」Jon一隻手摸上Stephen的脖子強迫他抬頭看著電視,Jon一隻手控制好他一隻手在扶著自己等著進入他,當電視畫面上Stephen跨上Steven把他容納入自己體內時Jon也推入了,Stephen小聲的呻吟一聲,他倆都看著電視螢幕,Jon正照著畫面節奏操他

 

「你喜歡嗎?」Jon親吻他的耳際和頸項「喜歡我,還是Steven?還是你想要試試看Steven喜歡的,同時來一次看看?」.「別鬧了,這不好玩」Stephen伸手要推開在他耳邊說個不停的Jon但被抓住了手,「Steven,你哥哥需要你喔」Jon帶著惡趣味地叫了在床尾沒聽到剛才對話的Steven

 

「你要我做什麼?」Steven脫掉浴袍只穿寬鬆的四角褲四支撐著自己爬到Stephen面前,「不知道,你想要什麼呢Stephen」Jon笑著咬他的肩膀,「不要操我」Stephen因為Jon正壓著他的前列腺和逼他抬頭的手妨礙他的呼吸而喘著,「那你要我做什麼?」Steven看著他,「別排擠他啊」Jon笑

 

「口他」Jon說的同時電視上的畫面是Stephen抓著Steven讓他幾乎窒息的深喉自己,Stephen被Steven吞進嘴裡的時候畫面上的自己也抓緊著Steven不讓他脫逃,Steven在畫面中臉色赤紅滿臉淚水,而現在低頭看到的是乖乖地開心的吞吐著他的Steven,身後的Jon沒有慢下來

 

他忍不住閉上眼，他可以不看Steven 和電視上的畫面但Jon 在他耳邊的話還有影片裡兩個一樣的聲音無法避免的湧入他的耳中，他射了才張開眼看Steven 的狀況，他正含著那些東西爬起來看著跟自己一樣的臉，Jon抱著上半身還穿著全套西裝領帶的Stephen 操著他，「說說看你要謝謝你哥哥什麼?」Jon對Steven說

 

「窩⋯」Steven含著那些東西難以說話看了Jon一眼沒得到吞或吐出的允許只能含著繼續說「謝謝你陪我過Jon不在的日子，謝謝你願意操我的嘴還有讓我操你，還有⋯」他開始把那段時間內Stephen 對他做的事情一項一項的說出來，嘴裡的精液不時差點漏出，他甚至停下來把流出來的擦掉或舔回去

 

「停下⋯拜託⋯」Stephen 閉上眼不願意看Steven ，「我喜歡讓你碰、指導我怎麼做、還有我第一次操男人也是你...」Steven 掰著手指頭算著，「別再說了」Stephen 說，「親親你哥哥，別繼續吵他了」Jon 說，Steven 立刻停下靠過去雙手捧著和自己一樣但現在看起來非常糾結的臉親了上去，他的舌頭侵入了對方

 

Stephen後退但只能靠在暫時不動但依然插著他的Jon 身上，他無路可退，Steven撬開他的嘴、舌頭靈活的在裡面放肆，舔著他的口腔內任何一個能觸及的部位、試著勾他的舌頭一起來場雙人舞，但Stephen只是被迫張開嘴接受這一切，他嘴裡滿是自己精液的味道，被放開後Steven還是捧著他的臉舔他嘴角和唇上的黏液

 

Steven細心的舔著他的嘴和下巴確認都弄乾淨的時候發現嘴裡是鹹的才抬頭看Stephen，對方正在哭，「Jon他哭了！」Steven不知所措，他哥哥不是個愛哭的人，所以看到他哭顯示問題大了，Jon 鬆手拔出自己然後正面抱住Stephen 摸著他的頭髮安撫他，恢復他對Stephen 對溫柔語氣「Babe you ok?」他也有些嚇到了

 

「我說了不要的⋯」Stephen 終於能自由的使用雙手第一件事就是關上電視還有擦眼淚「ok.ok shhh...」Jon 抱著他安撫「我們有安全詞的，你忘了嗎？Pum⋯」他在等Stephen 奪回自主權，「Pumpkin patch」Stephen 說完Jon 完全變回了原本那個對他溫柔的人，他的控制狂慾望跟穢言穢語都消失殆盡

 

「你想要什麼？拜託就說出來沒關係，我會照做」Jon 親吻他的臉抱著他說，「Steven 你去把自己弄乾淨然後去睡覺」Stephen 命令弟弟立刻消失「我只是想要你回來以後陪著我、告訴我你過得如何、不是這樣⋯我不想要這個」Stephen 情緒有些失控的縮在床上被Jon 抱著「我不是Steven,不要這樣對我」

 

「我知道你是Stephen 」Jon 抱著他「我只是想鬧你，我做的太過分了，對不起」他等Stephen 穩定下來以後問他「你需要什麼嗎？」，「我想泡澡」Stephen 說「你可以跟我一起泡然後告訴我你在外面過的如何嗎？」「當然」「但我不想被用那種方式碰可以嗎？」「No sex」Jon 保證

 

「明天我們可以像平常一樣做」Stephen在脫去自己衣服的時候說「就只有我們兩個，沒有Steven，沒有你那些遊戲，就是像一開始一樣，我們一起慢慢的開心的做」「我會的，我知道你喜歡溫柔的來」Jon在浴缸放水用手試水溫「對不起我這次過火了」「你知道嗎?」Stephen突然說「有時候我懷疑你才是被控制那個」

 

「Sorry what?」Jon沒反應過來,「不是有人說其實權力是在被虐方手上嗎?他們才是能隨時叫停的那個」Stephen邊沖洗一邊說「我越來越覺得你雖然才是那個控制狂但你是被Steven 控制了」他直視Jon的眼「你以為你在改變我們但你才是被改變最多的，你要小心點」Stephen 漱口「當你凝視深淵時深淵也凝視著你」

 

「你真的這麼覺得嗎？」Jon問「從你的角度看是這樣嗎？」.「對」Stephen 坐進浴缸對水溫很滿意「你們是彼此的毒癮，而且你沒有察覺這件事才是最危險的，Steven 是金魚，他不知道自己有沒有吃飽，如果你不控制好你自己和他⋯」Stephen 想了一下「我不知道會發生什麼事，但一定非常糟糕」

 

「⋯⋯」Jon沈思著，「你們在心理和精神上彌補對方的慾望，但你這個控制狂已經不只一次因為他失控了」Stephen 說「然後你會不小心對著我失控」.「我有嗎？」.「你出遠門前那次」Stephen 閉著眼回想「你操我的時候因為我告訴你輕點就掐了我」「但那次我掐的是Stev...」Jon驚覺他的記憶是有問題的而閉嘴

 

「你看吧」Stephen說「你雖然立刻放手了，但你的確掐了我，你有時候會對我異常粗魯，你對於控制和虐待Steven上癮了，然後你就把我當成了Steven，你不是有意的但你在做的時候大腦直接尋求的是那種快感，你的慾望會轉變成傷害和控制Steven」Stephen淡定的說「他沒有控制自己的能力，所以你對他為所欲為」

 

「⋯也許我們該分開」Jon 沈默許久後說「如果我把我對Steven 的方式用在你身上我會恨自己一輩子的」，「Nope」Stephen立刻反駁「我不會走的，你們兩個需要一個正常人監視，你也需要好好控制自己，接下來我打算讓Steven 去西岸幾個月，讓你們兩個都好好冷靜一下，你們兩個都沒得選的」

 

因為Steven在西岸是會出現在其他人面前的,為了避免有兩個Steve同時出現的狀況Stephen幾乎不能出門(出門的頂多是Raven),所以他在家裡的時間變得非常的長,他本來就不是太常出門的人,現在幾乎像是自主軟禁一樣,Jon會幫他買網購不到的東西回來

 

起初Steven常常會打電話回家一直抱怨能不能回去了,接電話的都是Stephen,因為讓他跟Jon接觸可能會把事情變糟,Jon開始找回自己原本的行為模式,一開始他還會不小心對Stephen太粗魯,但後來這種狀況完全消失了,Stephen一點也不同情那些因此被戒斷期Jon整慘的倒楣鬼

 

「現在你為了發洩這種需要而親自動手修理對手的感覺如何?」Stephen一邊切肉一邊說,「不一樣,對Steven是另一種感覺,只是單純的傷害別人並不會給我帶來那種心理上的愉悅」,「那我猜你大概跟Steven一樣是因為對方才有被虐跟虐待傾向吧」Stephen扶額

 

「但是親手做這些事讓我感覺挺好的,算是知道了現在底下的人怎麼處理這些狀況了」Jon說,「對,因為你是個控制狂」Stephen把肉片放進嘴裡「Kimmel說Steven雖然很煩但幫他處理了很多麻煩,他會監視他不做出太危險的事」

 

四個多月來Jon已經完全恢復正常了,如果對正常的定義是只是個控制狂的話他現在正常的不得了,Stephen才是有問題的那個,他從來沒有跟Steven分開這麼久過,有時候他就是單純無法靜下來,他會去照照鏡子或是到Steven房間睡一晚,快要五個月的時候Jon必須到西岸去

 

「Kimmel那邊的狀況真的有點糟,他要我去當中間人你要跟嗎?」Jon一邊打領帶一邊說,「你會見到Steven嗎?」Stephen問,「他現在算是Kimmel的打手應該會吧」Jon說,「不管他怎麼求你,用任何方式要求都一樣,不要操他」Stephen說「控制你自己,不要去脫他的衣服或要他口你」

 

「所以你不來?」Jon問,「上飛機就會有問題啊,而且被人看到就被戳破了Steve有兩個的秘密了」Stephen說「而且我不在你也要能控制自己才是重點」,「我說Stephen」Jon帶著奇怪的微笑靠過去「你真的沒有一點私心嗎?在這個治療過程裡你真的不是順便找藉口獨佔我嗎?」

 

「Jon Stewart你確定你沒吃錯藥嗎?突然想挑撥一對雙胞胎?」Stephen翻了白眼「還是你才是自戀那個?」,Jon笑著退開,「所以不能跟Steven有任何親密接觸還有什麼?」Jon問,「不要試圖命令或控制他」Stephen說「你該出門了,不然趕不上飛機的」

 

Steven為了處理幾個麻煩的惹事鬼大半夜的到了荒郊野外去處理善後,全身都沾到塵土還有一些血跡(還好他的西裝褲是黑的)幾顆扣子掉了領帶被扯歪了但他基本上就是完整的,相較之下對方可不是這麼一回事,他開車回城裡的路上先到了一間在Kimmel管理下的打烊健身房的淋浴間去

 

他在空無一人的浴室裡開了一盞燈想把自己先弄乾淨,然後他聽到第二組腳步聲,他把眼鏡戴回去走出淋浴間要伸手拿袋子裡的槍的時候被抓住了手往地上摔,他立刻本能地要爬起來然後被一雙很眼熟的皮鞋踩在胸口讓他倒了回去

 

「這他媽的..Jon???!!」Steven從準備暴怒把人打殘變成看到主人的棄犬「Jon你怎麼會在這裡?」,「來當中間人」Jon踩著Steven的胸口「你過的好嗎?」,「我很想回去」.「那在這邊過得怎麼樣?」.「還可以,但操自己很無聊」Steven說這話的時候Jon也注意到腳下人腿間的勃起

 

「你也興奮得太快了」Jon挑起一邊眉說「你還是一樣潔癖阿,盡量不在外面上廁所還有不喜歡身上都是土」,「這裡不會有人進來,你可以..或者我們可以回我的公寓,或者...」Steven不斷的提議各種地方,他巴不得現在就被壓在地上操,「過來」Jon把腳移開把Steven拖進淋浴間

 

「Jon操我,拜託,Jon...」Steven已經完全亢奮了,他抓著Jon的褲腳,「Nope-」Jon拒絕了「這是我來決定的,不是你,我今天並不想操你」他踩在Steven的下腹的時候引發的不同的反應,他很確定他沒有踩到他的陰莖,所以他知道這是別的反應,Steven臉色脹紅弓起身夾緊了腿

 

「不..不要踩了...」Steven有些發抖在憋著什麼,「啊~我大概知道你怎麼了」Jon淡定的加大了力道,把施力點放在腳尖和鞋跟反覆輾壓他的下腹,「不,真的拜託不要這樣」Steven眼角已經開始出現眼淚了「Not here...」他看著Jon,然後Jon吹起了口哨

 

Steven一邊搖頭求他一邊哭,怎麼掙扎都沒用而Jon一邊吹口哨卻看得出來他正在微笑,他感覺到一點小小的肌肉在他體內某處已經放棄了而鬆懈了下來,溫熱的液體從褲頭擴散到褲管裡跟屁股下,這跟上次不一樣,這是他自己憋不住了而不是被東西捅進膀胱,認知到這件事讓他臉發燙

 

「起來弄乾淨吧」Jon把腳移開後離開了一下帶著一包衣服回來「去你公寓拿的」,「你怎麼知道我在這?」Steven縮著坐在地上問,「幫Kimmel搞定以後問他你去哪了,我看了一下就猜你一定會找地方洗乾淨再回家」Jon站在淋浴間外看著Steven穿著衣服沖澡順便把衣服洗乾淨

 

Jon雙手交叉在胸前靠在淋浴間外的牆上看著Steven解開溼透的領帶,他的襯衫因為水而變得透明,他把自己全沖過一遍以後把衣服脫掉擰乾放到一邊去,他知道Jon一直看著他,知道這件事也讓他漸漸的感到血液往下腹集中

 

他最後把內褲也脫了擰乾然後轉身看了一眼還站在那的Jon,「你真的不願意操我嗎?」Steven的視力比Stephen好,他在沒眼鏡的狀況下還是看得清楚Jon的表情,Jon攤手表示拒絕,「那你會待在這多久?」Steven問,「等你洗好我得坐你的車回去,我被Kimmel丟在這裡了」Jon說

 

「Would you watch me?」Steven吞了口水說「你不想操我的話可不可以看著我?」,「Why?」Jon問,「就...就只是看著我也好」Steven不自在站著面對Jon,他在隱藏某種意圖的表現明顯到不行,「Ok」Jon微笑「我會站在這裡看你要做什麼」

 

Steven在把手往自己身後伸時一直盯著Jon,好像他只要沒盯著他Jon就會不見一樣,在他只靠著唾液試著把手指插入體內的時候差點刮傷了自己,他的食指指甲太長了,他只能用中指了,他盡可能的深入自己的時候抬頭看著Jon對他笑,他找到自己的前列腺壓下去時發出的聲音讓Jon有些動搖

 

他一隻手握住自己的勃起開始撸的同時體內的手指也按壓著前列腺,他一直努力地維持著能看到Jon的姿勢,Jon只是往後退了一點看著他的表演,Steven嘴裡唸的是Jon的名字,他接近極限的時候終於跪不穩了往前倒靠在Jon的腳上,肩膀靠在Jon腳上脖子貼在腿側,Jon褲管一帶因此變暖

 

「慢點別弄傷自己了」Jon把一隻手放在Steven頭上摸著他溼透的頭髮,他幾乎在Jon的手摸到他耳際的同時射了出來,Jon把他輕輕推開的時候Steven還在喘,而Jon的黑色褲管和黑色皮鞋上都沾到了白色的液體,Jon本來是有很多污辱和逞罰準備執行,但他只是弄乾淨以後叫Steven準備走人

 

跟着Steven回他的公寓后Jon在他公寓四处看看，Steven一直看着他，他站在房间中间看着Jon翻看他的东西还有把地上的杂物整理放在桌子或柜子上，最后他回到Steven身边摸摸他的头发把他的仪表整理好然后抱了他一下，「手」Jon伸手要Steven把手给他，然后在他手上塞了一个信封「下礼拜三下午五点的飞机，自己回来」Jon说完就离开了

 

之後因為飛機誤點Steven 回家已經是深夜了，先去找的不是Jon 而是Stephen ，他抱著Stephen 不放，Stephen 也不打算趕走他，所以等Jon 回來時看到Stephen 坐在沙發上看書而Steven側躺在沙發上抱著Stephen 的腰睡著了也不太意外，Stephen 揮手趕Jon 去洗澡

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起因是我基友发的一条微博：A和B因为思想不合吵架然后互相斗殴，然后打着打着开始接吻是一种萌点（大意）  
> 觉得适合黑帮AU就开起了车

 

-

 

「今天行了吧」Steven 拉住要走出房間的Boss，他已經連著被拒絕兩個禮拜了，因為Stephen 出遠門，原因是有人砸了Jonathan 和James 在公園辦的領養活動，Jonathan在依照法律程序解決問題，Stephen則是到隔壁州剷除異己，在砸場裡被嚇壞的狗撞倒的James因為被籠子刮傷感染破傷風暫時住在這被照顧

 

「你果然還是…」Steven 抓住Jon的領子把他拉回來「你連他也要嗎？」，「你在說什麼」Jon推開他，「你跟James睡了多久」Steven說「老實告訴我，我不在意的」，「再說一次」Jon看著他，「你跟James睡多…」啪的一聲打斷了Steven，他被賞了一巴掌，「再說一次」Jon平靜的說，Steven被打到第五次才還手

 

Jon沒閃過Steven突然其來的還手，臉上被毆了一拳，整個人往後退了幾步坐在地上，Steven沒想到真的打到了往前要關心一下，腹部被重重的由下往上踹了一腳，他往後仰倒在地但長年以來的打手經驗讓他翻了身跳起來，轉身正好閃過Boss的一拳，他從Jon的眼神看得出來對方真的要打，而且是不會留情的

 

Steven成功的打到Jon幾下,但他自己已經被打到眼花了,過了某個時期後Jon就很少動手了,但他很清楚他是不可能打贏的,他打別人是一時的情緒暴走下的爆發力還有異常的專注力,但對Jon他反射的反應並不是備戰所以有失優勢,Jon不需要靠那種東西他本來就比較強壯,這件事在Steven只能靠撲倒他反擊時凸顯了出來

 

他本來居於上風的,但Jon不知道怎麼辦到的反過來把他壓在下面對著他的臉就是一拳,Steven被壓著打,眼鏡也不知道飛哪去了但他視力好過Stephen所以沒了眼鏡也不是問題,他終於打中了Jon的臉從他身下爬起來,一雙有力的手繞過他的脖子壓住了他的動脈,眼前開始發黑

 

他的指甲在Jon的袖子上刮出聲音,Jon鬆手後抓住了他的頭髮所以他沒有倒下,但先前被打中鼻子加上現在跪著的姿勢讓他開始流鼻血,地上好幾滴血還沾到了Jon的袖子,Jon的另一隻手托住他的下巴扳過他的臉像是啃咬一樣親吻他,他們兩個嘴裡都是血腥味,他的鼻血沾的Jon嘴邊都是

 

他們都喘著粗氣幾乎缺氧Jon才放開讓他倒在地上,他鼻血流個不停,Jon那拳真的挺重的,他爬起來用手抹掉了臉上的血,Jon也正在做一樣的事,他嘴唇上和嘴邊都是血,然後他走向剛爬起來的Steven掐著他的臉逼他抬頭「Don't you dare even think I betray you and Stephen 」

Steven看著Jon充滿怒氣的雙眼才想到一件事，他生平最恨不忠的人因為他爸就是這樣才跟他媽離婚的，他會同時跟兩人交往是因為他們兄弟都贊同這個結果，而且他們這一行的最忌憚的也是不忠跟質疑，Jon手上都是他的血所以他反手抹在Steven臉上然後解開褲頭「你這麼想要就成全你」他抓著他的頭強行操進他嘴裡

 

Steven的頭髮被緊緊抓住往Jon腿間用力的壓，強行擠進喉嚨的物體引發了嘔吐反射，Steven雙手緊抓著Jon的褲管，身體被抓著頭的雙手用力的搖晃，他的鼻子幾乎呼吸不到空氣而嘴又被堵死臉色很快的因為缺氧而漲紅，鼻血流到嘴唇上沾到往嘴裡操的柱體把血往嘴裡帶所以他嘴裡全是血味

 

缺氧狀態下急著呼吸是會出錯的,一口黏稠的血水衝進了氣管嗆得他眼淚直流但Jon只是把他抓得更緊不讓他退開呼吸,但Steven的抵抗力道也不小Jon就暫停了用手操弄他讓他吞吐自己的動作,自己動腰把自己操進Steven嘴裡,他忽視Steven的掙扎與痛苦的喉音直到他在他喉頭釋放

 

他大可以強行塞到他喉嚨裡射,這樣他至少會直接吞下去而不會嗆死在紅白色的液體裡,但他並不想這麼做,這是他自找的,Jon故意留在他嘴裡一段時間才放開他讓他摔在地上,Steven趴在地上猛烈的咳著,Jon走了過去輕輕拍了他的背,用手接住他咳出來的東西避免滴到地上

 

Jon在他終於停止咳嗽後站起來把手伸到Steven面前「弄乾淨」,Steven眼睛依然淚汪汪的喘著氣抬頭看著Jon跪著往前移動一點伸出舌頭把他的手舔乾淨,Jon站著看著他做這一切,當他完成他的工作時抬頭看了Jon看他是否滿意,Jon把手放在他頭上像摸小狗一樣弄亂他的頭髮

 

「把自己弄乾淨,至少別再流鼻血了,我答應Stephen照顧James,我就得做到」Jon拍拍Steven的臉,「對不起,我只是..」Steven帶著鼻音說,「你又腦子抽風了」Jon說「也許這樣會好一點」他確認還有時間就抬腳踩在Steven腿間,這讓他反射的縮了一下又抬起身看著面無表情的Jon

 

「你不是喜歡嗎?」Jon的皮鞋陷入了他腿間,像踩熄菸蒂一樣左右輾過他充血的下體,Steven因為痛而躬身靠在踩著他的腿上,臉貼著西裝褲的布料身體發抖,Jon的力道有點太重了,「輕一點..拜託」Steven說,Jon反而加重了力道使他大叫,抓著他褲管的手更加用力了,「是這邊吧」Jon說

 

「你們也很好笑,一個喜歡放左邊一個喜歡放右邊」Jon踩著偏右的部分,他知道他踩的是頂部,Steven倒抽一口氣抱緊了Jon的腿,Jon抓著他的頭髮把他的頭抬起來,Steven的下巴抵著他的腿抬頭看著他喘著氣,Jon看著他笑然後繼續踩他直到他抱著Jon什麼聲音都發不出來抖著弄濕內褲

 

「J..」Steven看著他想請他停止,收到這個訊息的Jon稍微放輕了力道反覆的在他腿間畫圈,這讓他的呼吸發抖在他完全享受力道正好的輕踩快要到了自己的邊緣時Jon也看得出來,他踢開了Steven讓他倒在地上,這個時候他就不會馬上爬起來,他躺在地上看著Jon等著他的處置

 

「...拜託繼續,我求你」Steven看著Jon站在他上方看著他乞求他讓他完結,「你要是平常別精蟲衝腦地做蠢事也不會落到被處罰的下場」Jon整理他的服儀,袖子上還沾了血但他不在意「不准自己動手」Jon說「我要去看James的狀況,你去把你自己打理好,下次我會把你上鎖」

 

Steven看著Jon到James的房間把他叫醒要他吃藥還有看他的燒退了多少，然後就離開了，Jon在走廊上碰到盯著他的Steven，「我不是要你去弄乾淨嗎？」Jon摸著他的臉拇指抹掉他臉上的血渣「看來鼻血停了，去把自己弄好，你下午要去賽馬場確保交易有如實被執行，你這個樣子很傷形象」Jon捏了他的臉推他去梳洗

 

Steven照他說的打扮好以後到了賽馬場確保那些人有照說好的辦事,然後照安排的到自己的包廂看著賽事進行,八號一定會贏所以他只要在這裡發呆直到賽事結束就好,他站在靠窗的吧檯邊自己喝著飲料,然後在他拿下眼鏡擦拭的同時後頸被電擊讓他失去對自己的控制倒在地上視線被遮蓋

 

包廂的座椅是固定在地上的,他的雙手被銬上了手銬,手銬的鍊子很長繞過了固定在地上的椅子底座把他的雙手往左右拉開靠在兩張椅子底座上,他整個人呈大字形躺在地上,他的眼睛被某種東西蓋住了,「你是誰!!」Steven吼,他的皮帶被打開的時候反射的全力踢向對方卻被閃開

 

他的腳被對方扛著膝窩正好卡在對方肩上使他失去施力的能力,他用力的扯了鐵手銬,除了製造極大的噪音外什麼作用都沒有,另一隻腳被對方壓住了,電擊棒的聲音響起然後大腿內側無法自主的抽痛著,他太熟悉被電的感覺了,這甚至帶出了某種他是弱小待宰生物的心理錯覺

 

他爆粗口咒罵對方並且發誓會宰了他,然後一雙帶著某種皮革手套的手打了他一巴掌,他一開口就被打,直到他被打的時候咬到了自己的舌頭他噴了一口帶血的口水出來在對方臉上然後咒罵,他意識到對方把電擊棒放在他腿間時要閉嘴已經太晚了,開關被按下了

 

他咬緊了牙但聲音還是從喉嚨裡衝出他的嘴,他嘴裡都是血水但他不願意承認他眼睛裡也是水,電擊棒被移走的時候對方也放開了他的腿,他下意識的夾緊了腿縮成一團,那種劇痛在腿間持續著,甚至肚子裡也跟著抽痛,噁心感直衝腦門,他的皮帶不知何時被抽走了一隻手也被鬆開

 

他獲得自由的那隻手馬上伸到腿間壓著劇痛的要害,短而急促的呼吸顯示他的身體所承受的痛苦有多大,他最後變成像趴在地上一樣的姿勢,出於保護自己腿間的本能這個動作是很合理的,他的褲子被拉扯著他卻無力阻止

 

他的襯衫被扯開扣子四散在地,褲子被扯到腳踝間內褲卻留在原位上,襯衫蓋在臀部和腿間所以對方伸手把他的襯衫撩起捲在他背上

 

他的皮帶被折成短短的鞭子在他腰背反覆的輕刷過皮膚，「你要動手就動手！混帳東西！」Steven罵，然後電擊棒貼上他的尾椎他立刻安靜了，電擊棒繞過他的身體貼在他腹部被按了下去，他的臉貼在地上手抱著肚子身體抽蓄著，他的手不再壓著內褲所以對方能輕易的拉下他的內褲，一瞬間最脆弱的部位暴露在危險中

 

Steven的後頸被皮革手套的手壓住整個人貼在地上，他掙扎著然後從下背、腰、左右臀部到肩膀都被輪流電過他被迫放弃掙扎趴在地上，對方抬起他的臀部讓他翹著屁股趴在地上，皮帶抽在他背上和腰上還有臀部，他夾緊腿怕腿間也被打到，他不甘心的在心裡怒罵，他深呼吸忍耐著，他的身體上全是皮帶抽出的痕跡

 

他背和臀部灼熱的疼痛感在皮手套摩擦下又痛又癢的，那個人扭開了某種罐子冰冷黏滑的液體倒在他的股間，對方握住了他腿間軟著的東西跟袋囊略粗魯的揉捏，另一手脫了手套手指插入他體內，他忍受這種屈辱也到了極限抬起腳往後踢到了那個人趁對方摔在地上他想把眼罩拿掉時電擊棒抵上他大腿電到他跪不了倒下

 

他的襯衫蓋在身上簡直像個衣不蔽體的小姑娘一樣，那個傢伙抓著他逼他趴在地上然後在幾乎沒有擴張的情況下慢慢的把自己插入，Steven感覺得到自己的臉因為羞愧和恥辱而發燙「你最好等下把我殺了不然我保證我會找到你！我會把你找出來把你大卸八塊把你含著自己老二的人頭寄給你爸媽！」他大吼而對方笑了

 

那隻戴著手套的手壓在他背上然後他開始抽插，粗魯的隨意的進出他的身體好像這是在玩遊戲一樣，他甚至用力的在他屁股上抽了幾下留下紅通通的掌痕交雜在皮帶痕裡「我不是賽馬別把我當馬一樣你這王八蛋，我會剁了你的手！」他叫著，然後電擊棒在他臀部電了下去，在他身體疼痛收縮時對方正享受被絞緊的感覺

 

他的身體不自主收縮時對方甚至因為享受而嘆氣像摸狗一樣摸了他的頭，之後他在被抽插時對方隨時都會往他身體某處用電擊棒戳一下，不一定真的會放電但那也夠讓他的身體反射的收縮絞緊插入的陰莖，但真的讓他難以接受的是他的身體反應，他勃起了

 

他停止了所有掙扎與咒罵讓對方也察覺了異常，但他只是確認他沒有昏過去什麼的就繼續操他，他的前列腺被擦過時他為自己感覺到的快感感到噁心反感，即使有一隻自由的手他也放棄反擊了，他不斷的質疑自己到底為什麼可以在這種狀況下勃起，然後身後的人加速用力的操他讓他摀著自己的嘴讓白色的液體噴在地上

 

他的呼吸在發抖，如果眼睛沒有被矇著他會很明顯的被看到在哭，他並不是因為前面的暴力帶來的痛苦而哭而是無法接受自己的身體居然是這種反應，身後的人也結束了，他射在他體內在他屁股上拍了一下把鑰匙丟在他面前關上門離開，他得在比賽結束清場前離開，他這種模樣不能被看到，他趕緊摸到鑰匙解開自己

 

他解開自己後扯下遮眼布從地上站起來還搖晃了一下必須扶著桌子才站穩，外面是陰天他能從玻璃看到自己的倒影，他剛哭過眼睛周邊紅紅的，但八號已經贏了半個小時內會有人來清場，他從貴賓室抽屜找到濕紙巾跟衛生紙把自己擦乾淨，他很想把體內的東西弄出來但這裡只能基本的清一下把自己擦乾淨後快速離開

 

他在離開前看到桌子下掉了一個東西，他撿起來發現是那個人戴的黑色皮手套便塞進口袋，至少他現在知道要帶多大的斧頭去把那傢伙的手剁了，他在車裡找到一件外套穿上，手機傳來訊息要他立刻到指定地去處理一場交易，他一邊罵一邊踩下油門，那種剛剛被侵入的感覺無所不在，到場後把對方打進殯儀館只是剛好

 

他身上帶著剛被打死的傢伙的血跡要離開時已經是深夜了，他的手機收到了不明號碼來信但他知道這肯定是Jon發的［馬場旁邊飯店幫你訂好房間601，明天早上第一場比賽前貴賓室見我.PS.James高燒我忙別打來吵我］其他的他都沒有意見但那行PS讓他暫時忘了身體的不適看著手機心裡非常不是滋味但他照安排去做了

 

他到房間第一件事是把身上的衣服丟進垃圾桶到浴室把自己從裡到外徹底的洗乾淨，他這次的傷不多，電擊棒沒有留下太多痕跡，頂多只是紅點，手上有一些紅色的勒痕，他看著鏡子裡的自己想著該不該打電話給Stephen，但他最後把手機丟在桌上去睡覺，他明天早上得見Jon，閉上眼腦子裏重播的卻是被侵犯操射的感覺

 

他隔天沒睡好提早醒來下樓吃早餐以後直接去馬場等Jon,他碰到了塞車,他到時Jon已經在貴賓室...就是昨天他被侵犯的那一個貴賓室等著他,Jon手上拿著一把90手槍,「我們鬧得很不愉快,你知道為什麼嗎?」Jon把槍上膛轉身看著他「因為你不信任我」,「我該怎麼做」Steven看著他

 

「這把槍裡面可能有子彈」Jon把槍拿給Steven「但也可能沒有」他看著他「你覺得我會放子彈在裡面嗎?」,Steven拿過手槍看著Jon無言地過了幾秒拿著槍把保險關了塞進嘴裡扣下板機"哒"一聲後他還活著,「再開一槍」Jon點起菸,Steven照做了槍還是沒擊發,「再來」"哒"「再來」

 

12發子彈的槍已經被扣了11次,Jon吐了一口菸轉頭看著嘴裡還有著槍的Steven,「再來」"哒"「Great,give it to me」Jon從Steven手上拿過沾了口水的槍把彈夾滑出來開始把子彈清出來,滿的12顆子彈,Steven看著Jon張大著眼,「我把撞針拿掉了」Jon說,「昨天..」Steven開口

 

「這裡有監視器」Jon說「我看過了」,Steven抬頭看著他眼裡瞬間有著絕望跟恐懼,「現在你知道我是什麼感覺了」Jon從Steven口袋拿出那隻手套當著他的面套上,Steven眼淚冒了出來「不要把我當成跟我父親一樣的人」Jon垂著眼看他「那給我的感覺沒有比你昨天好到哪去」

 

「所以昨天真的是你...」Steven看著Jon點頭,「我看到你哭也覺得很抱歉,是我氣昏頭了」Jon用戴上手套的手摸了Steven的臉把他的眼淚抹掉「聽著,我絕對不會背叛你們,但你也得對我有相等的承諾」Steven用力的點頭,「Stephen要我照顧James是因為他跟你以前一樣」Jon說

 

「我跟他哪裡一樣??」Steven恢復本來的高昂過度的情緒「那傢伙是膽小鬼畏畏縮縮而且..」他被Jon打斷,「是你們一發燒就是幾個小時40幾度的高燒不退的狀況」Jon說「你跟James一樣一生病就非常嚴重所以Stephen才會要我照顧他,因為以前我照顧過你」,「喔...」Steven接受了

 

「倒是你」Jon終於微笑了把Steven拉近自己在他耳邊輕聲地說「不管大腦知不知道是我,身體都很熟悉嘛」Jon的手伸入他西裝外套下透過襯衫摸他的身體,他能聽見Steven到抽了一口氣「我除了前幾下外都有把電擊棒電壓減弱,你沒有受太多傷吧」Jon親了他耳際,「沒.沒有」Steven說

 

「如果換成別人你還會有這種感覺嗎?」Jon把他的西裝外套從他身上脫下放到一旁,「我會把他的手砍了」Steven呼吸急促,他終於能好好的得到他要的了「我不會讓別人這樣碰我」,Jon推著他讓他在貴賓室中間的撞球桌躺下「我也不會這樣對別人」他張嘴隔著襯衫重咬Steven的肩膀

 

「你跟Stephen不能看起來差太多所以我不能留疤」Jon把他襯衫從長褲裡拉出來「而且我發現你穿著襯衫被操也挺可愛的,所以就留著吧」他一邊說一邊扯他的皮帶「也許把你眼睛遮起來?要不要?」Jon笑著跨在他身上看他搖頭「那就算了,屁股抬起來我要脫掉你的褲子,真乖」

 

突然在踩中對方禁忌導致嚴重的處罰後得到這麼棒的獎賞即使是小狗也會反應不過來的,而Steven就卡在這之間,他不知道該做何反應只能回答Jon的問題跟配合他的動作讓他把自己脫到剩下皮鞋襯衫跟四角褲,紅領帶被重新綁在脖子上就像個項圈一樣貼在皮膚上,Jon隔著襯衫咬他

 

Jon咬的力道大到絕對會留下瘀青,隔著襯衫所以不必擔心會咬出傷口留下傷痕,在Jon爬下桌子看著他把他腿分開的時候他嚥了口水,沒理由的時候Jon是不口他的,所以當他低頭伏在他腿間側過頭咬著他大腿內側一塊肉的時候他已經有了心理準備,但他還是叫了出來,他一下接一下地咬著

 

Jon咬了最後一下後再他股間突起的部分隔著內褲親了一下,Stephen的內褲被扯下時眼睛泛著水光腿內側是大大小小的紅色痕跡,這些稍晚就會變成深色的瘀青好幾天退不去,「下來」Jon讓他從桌上下來以後把他推到落地窗邊去反摺著他的手把他壓在玻璃上,外面賽事正熱

 

「放心,單向玻璃,只有我們看得出去」Jon的手沾著KY推入他體內按壓著他的前列腺,他的襯衫被往上拉了點他勃起的頂端貼上了冰冷的玻璃,他努力站著讓Jon把他擴張好,知道那是Jon後他想到昨天的事就亢奮,現在更硬到發痛巴不得他直接操他,褲襠拉鍊拉開的聲音甚至讓他下體抽痛

 

他被調整了站姿往後翹著屁股動作就像什麼臨時在暗巷裡來一發的年輕人一樣,他們也許改天真的該在暗巷裡來一發,「手好好撐在玻璃上」Jon把自己擠進他體內時在他耳邊說「你在分心想什麼?」,「沒什麼,只是想改天我們也許該在巷子裡來一發」他脫口而出的實話讓Jon大笑

 

「我考慮一下」Jon在操他的同時在他身上啃咬，他知道Steven喜歡這個「也許在路易的酒吧後面」他在Steven耳邊說，手在他臀上用力的拍了一下就像昨天一樣「那裏安全方便又隱密，還是你喜歡芳達那邊，天知道你這個變態想要什麼，但她那邊什麼都有，或者你只是想要可能會被看到的刺激」他用力的操他同時說

 

「我⋯只是剛好想到而已⋯」Steven靠在玻璃上斷斷續續的說「這樣站著很像⋯」他說不下去，閉緊嘴忍耐著，他快射了，「我跟Stephen就做過」Jon說話同時Stephen張嘴要說話就發出了呻吟聲，不用幾下玻璃上就多出一片白色液體，Steven有點腳軟被Jon拉著推倒趴在撞球桌上「你說你們做過什麼？」Steven喘著問

 

「我們還很年輕的時候」Jon再次把自己推入他體內「喝醉了，幹過一次這種事，在以前的老菲爾的酒吧後面，我硬拉著他配合我，他當時可害羞了」他摸著Steven的頭髮「你當時還不知道我們在交往，他就沒找你一起來泡吧了」

 

「你們真的幹了？」Steven側著頭讓Jon摸他的臉，「沒有，他太害羞了」Jon捏了他的臉「他只讓我拉開他的褲頭口他，他很緊張所以非常快就結束了，之後就沒在外面亂來過了」他發出了低沈的聽起來很享受的嘆息「我留在裡面了，你回去自己清理乾淨」他在他屁股上抽了一下抽身擦乾淨自己穿好褲子但他沒起身

 

「你不起來嗎?」Jon坐在撞球桌上伸手摸著Steven的後頸,「我現在不太想站起來」Steven說,「多操你兩下又硬了?」Jon笑著看他點頭「你能等到我們回家嗎?我這幾天沒睡好沒那麼快」Steven不太滿意的哼了聲「好吧」Jon笑「趴好別亂動」

 

他聽到球桿櫃被打開還有木頭碰撞的聲音,Jon挑了一根把柄光滑的木桿在貴賓室的洗手間洗乾淨後走了回來「趴好,亂動就會受傷」Jon的語氣平淡把木桿放在Steven面前「很光滑.但也很硬,你可別亂動」他再度強調,Steven不太確定這真的是個好主意但他信任Jon決定讓他做所以點了頭

 

「你不想的話我可以動手」Jon的手指揉捏Steven聽不見的耳朵「你們對我來說很重要」他在有聽力那邊說「你沒做錯什麼我不想處罰你,所以你想怎麼做」,「都聽你的」Steven說「怎樣都好」,Jon把濕滑的棍子頂在他入口慢慢推入,Steven細碎發出呻吟

 

Jon左右輕輕轉動手裡的木桿深深地插入Steven體內,Steven發出沙啞的哀號「太快了?」Jon停了下來「還是太深了?」他摸著Steven汗濕的背和白襯衫,他用力的點頭,「總之會痛就是了」Jon放開手,留在體外一大截的桿子自然的往下垂Steven尖叫了出來,冷汗全身冒個不停

 

Jon重新握住了球桿托著往上抬了點讓Steven停止大叫喘著氣讓自己冷靜，「很不舒服對吧」Jon握住球桿在他體內進出翻攪，就像拿匕首捅人一樣「痛的眼前發黑對不對」他看到Steven用力的點頭後停了下了要他別動然後慢慢地抽出球桿，Steven趴在桌上不敢動，他不知道Jon會不會改變主意把球桿插回來

 

「躺下」Jon把球桿丟在地上讓Steven躺在桌上「知道精蟲上腦能招致災難了吧」,「知道了」Steven痛到完全軟了只能躺好不動,「再問一次」Jon冷著臉俯視著他「能晚點再做嗎?我這幾天沒睡好」,「能」Steven哭著答應,「下次要知道看時間來鬧」Jon把眼鏡還給他「知道嗎」

 

Steven搖搖晃晃的爬下來把自己擦乾淨，裡面的只能回家弄乾淨了，或者乾脆不弄了，屁股裡痛的讓他不想去管它了，Jon從冰箱拿出香檳倒了兩杯一邊喝一邊看著Steven穿好衣服，恢復那個神氣的黑道打手，「話說Oliver上哪去了」Steven問「他好幾天沒出現了」，「他被條子找上了，被找藉口押著問話呢」Jon笑說

 

「等等,你怎麼那麼冷靜!?」Steven完全跳入幹正事的模式,查到Oliver等於離抓到Jon只差一步了,「他們只是把他當作Carell的合夥代書公司職員之一,那是他檯面上的工作,他們很懷疑他但你想想他平常的模樣」Jon笑「誰都會以為他只是個倒楣文書代辦員而已」

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧接着之前Oliver被抓后的情节，Jon的父亲死了之后Jon经历了一段精神危机（此部分有详细的bottom! Jon性描写），两兄弟（主要是Stephen）用自己的方法帮助Jon恢复了原本的状态（此处有比较过激的尿道play和虐待行为描写）

- 

在警局裡警察們也正在聊天,「那種傢伙怎麼看都不像黑傘」一個警察說「畏畏縮縮的看起來超不適應的」「就是啊,Shep跟華勒斯不知道在查什麼就把事務所的人都帶回來問話了,這家伙怎麼看都只是個書呆,而且居然是劍橋畢業的」「他看起來要嚇死了,口袋裡還養了松鼠」

 

「所以你在那間事務所的工作完全就是傳遞文書填寫表格」Shep依然在問那堆問題「為什麼你一個劍橋畢業生會做這種薪水不高的工作」,「我是文學院畢業的,又沒有好人脈,有這份工作我就很幸運了」緊張尷尬不斷在褲子上擦手戴著老金絲眼鏡的書呆說「而且他們讓我帶寵物上班」

 

「我很確定只有這傢伙符合我們在找的對象,他在那些地方工作,跟那些已知相關人有來往而且重點是他是英國人,我們在找的是一個深色頭髮六尺左右戴眼鏡操一口堂頓莊園口音的傢伙」Shep出來時抓著頭說「Shep我看這傢伙連槍都不敢碰」O'Rilly說「放了他吧,Carell在要人了」

 

「我還是覺得哪裡不對...」Shep手上的資料被O'Rilly拿去看了,「這傢伙比我還按時繳稅,拿的是綠卡但那是移民局的問題了,以一個文書來說收入中等,獨居市區公寓.了不起你抓到他少給寵物打疫苗而已,我們不想被Carell告第二個擾民」「好吧,先放了他」Shep妥協

 

「他平常的名聲太恐怖了點,跟他本人完全對不上」Jon一直笑「他也很會裝,他們放人只是遲早的時間而已,他們查得越久越仔細,未來越不可能回來查他,然後就永遠把找到我們四個的機會給放走了」他讓Steven幫他倒手上的香檳然後乾杯「但他們永遠不會知道Steve有兩人,Cheers」

 

在拘留室外等待被釋放跟女警們一起逗手上的蜜袋鼯(並不是松鼠他強調)的Oliver看起來異常的無害,他甚至無害到讓人有他很矮小的錯覺,異國口音外加斯文行為和可愛小動物讓他很吸引女生注意即使他長相並不出色,聽著大家聊天內容他正在清算他們查到哪了「我的公寓??」

 

「對啊,搜過了,他們有你房東的許可所以不用你的同意」一個女警安慰Oliver,「天啊,希望他們沒弄亂我的Doctor Who DVD」他把那裏當倉庫用,為了完善他的偽裝那個地方的一切都是安排好的,他們能找到的一切,他在英國的經歷在美國的生活全部都是刻意製造完善的,他贏了

 

「我還以為FOX真的查到什麼了怎麼都不放人」開車來把他接回去的是Rob,他檯面上的工作室Carell事務所的司機,「以後我們沒事了」Oliver開始換掉手機的SIM卡拿掉他的舊眼鏡從車子置物箱找到他的黑框和平常穿的格子衫「我未來有95%機率永遠在不被調查名單裡了」

 

「剩下5%怎麼回事」Rob專心的看著前面開車同時注意著後照鏡看自己有沒有被跟蹤,「先回事務所,為防萬一我們要把戲演完」Oliver換好他的便服:格子衫卡其褲跟難看的帽子「那5%是所有的意外,有人被掛掉.Steve被發現有兩人等等的一切意外,報紙給我看一下,我要看訃聞欄」

 

「藍道.查普.萊斯特.洛伊德...」Oliver一個個確認該死的都有死「Leibowitz....這個名字好耳熟啊,在哪聽過...」他沒多想就繼續看其他部分幾個彎過後他翻頁速度之大不小心把報紙撕了「Leibowitz!!A Fucking Leibowitz!!」他叫了出來「Don Leibowitz is dead!!」

 

「那是誰?」Rob問,「Jon的老爸」Oliver拿掉眼鏡抹了把臉「SHIT!!」他摔了報紙,「他爸還活著?」Rob很意外「我還以為他爸死了很久」,「唯一一個紐約黑手黨老大沒被叫過Don的就是Jon,就因為他那個王八老爸」Oliver說「好極了,老頭子的訃告要求前妻的兒子奔喪,Jon肯定...」

 

「會難過...?」Rob不確定,「他們關係非常非常差」Oliver放下手機「這個我看還是由他家人自己告訴他好了,這通電話不該由我打」,在賽馬場的貴賓室裡Jon摸著Steven的頭髮站在他旁邊看著比賽照預期的結果進行,口袋裡的手機震動了,「Oliver嗎?」Steven問,「我哥哥」Jon說

 

「什麼事」Jon語氣平淡的接電話,「聽著我知道你很忙但你一定得來跟我們碰面」電話那端的聲音很陌生「地點在簡訊裡面,你一定要來」,「是什麼事」Jon質問「Larry,回答我,是什麼事?」,「我也在忙,到時候見」Jon的哥哥掛斷了電話,「你哥?那個上寄宿學校的優等生?」Steven問

 

「我只有一個哥哥」Jon說,「我還以為他跟你不往來很久了」Steven問,「他在華爾街,我們偶而傳傳簡訊喝杯咖啡,僅此而已」Jon說「我們在不同世界生活,這樣最好,Larry不說清楚的事不是好事,真不知道這次怎麼了」,「他上次打給你是為了什麼?」Steven問,「幹掉他前東家」Jon說

 

（哥哥很清楚弟弟大約幹的都是什麼所以也小心地避開特定的一些人群以免接觸到黑道,但有時候會互助,前東家肯定是幹了什麼才被哥哥找黑道幹掉的）

 

「我跟你去吧」Steven準備離場前說,「約在咖啡廳,你先到場找視野好的地方坐著,不要跟我做接觸,裝作不認識我,把場子盯好」Jon勾著Steven的脖子拉近他在他耳邊說,「了解」Steven讓Jon親了他的嘴角然後兩人分開由不同方向離開,Jon坐計程車去赴會,Steven開車離開

 

Jon到場時Steven已經在咖啡廳角落坐著了,戴著棒球帽跟墨鏡在喝咖啡,Jon走向他哥哥所在的四人桌坐下「還有誰要來」,「他們到了」Larry說「坐下Jon,我們必須談」在Jon能站起來離開前他壓住了Jon的肩膀,兩個比Jon年輕的男人在他們兄弟面前坐下「你一定是Jon吧」左邊的人說

 

「不會有別人了」Jon沒有跟對方握手,「好久沒見了,上次是爺爺葬禮上吧」對方說,「Dan,講重點」Larry說,「爸的遺言說我們四兄弟都必須出席葬禮」Dan說「Larry.Jon.Dan.Mark都必須出現否則失去繼承權」,「那你們三個去分就好了,我要走了」Jon站起來被Dan擋住去路

 

「如果你沒來我們三個也會喪失繼承權」Dan說,「給我一個我一定得到的理由」Jon轉頭看Larry「你不缺那點錢吧」,「但那畢竟是爸的葬禮...」Larry說,「我不屑浪費我的時間在這種事上」Jon說,「你到底有什麼毛病!!」Mark站起來對Jon吼「你缺父愛還是怎樣!?那是你爸!!」

 

「Jon,你回去」Larry在Jon開口前出聲制止他「他們不需要知道這個」,「人死了不代表我就必須維護他的好名聲」Jon推開Larry「你知道他們為什麼離婚嗎?」他兇惡的態度讓Dan跟Mark閉嘴了「你有沒有算過我們之間的年齡差距跟他們離婚的時間?你們是在我7跟10歲時出生的!」

 

「那又怎樣!!」Mark吼回去,「他們在我11歲才離婚!」Jon說「而且我很驚訝你們的母親活到現在,嫁了那種爛人」,Mark揮拳要揍Jon的時候一張椅子飛了過來砸在他頭上讓他摔在地上,「這是我們的地盤,要吵滾出去」Steven亮出腰上別的槍「不要在這裡演肥皂劇,給我滾」

 

Mark跟Dan先被趕走了,但他們都回頭對Larry喊改天要再談,見兩人上車離開後Larry轉頭上下看了一次Steven「你是誰」Larry問「是那個老生病的小弟嗎?還是那個老是跟Jon混的哥哥」,「不重要」Jon說,「如果沒人繼承錢會是誰的你知道嗎」Larry問「記得當年離婚官司的律師嗎?」

 

「記得」Jon沉住氣說,「在法院裡欺負媽害他哭成那樣.逼我們對那件事絕口不提的那個律師」Larry抓著Jon的肩膀「他是爸最好的朋友,如果我們四個沒有繼承,所有遺產就會轉成他的,他也會負責見證我們有參與喪禮,Jon我知道你討厭爸,但我想我們都同意活著的混蛋也該死」

 

「首先我們不能讓他拿到錢,其次我們能做些別的事情讓他生活天翻地覆」Larry低聲地對Jon說「但你必須出席葬禮,我會替你跟那兩個人說,你只要記得葬禮時出現就好了」,「Larry」Jon看著跟自己差不多高的同胞兄長「你最好有好方法搞死他,才值得我出席這場葬禮,Steve走了」

 

回家的路上Jon什麼都沒說,到家後Jon也只是直接去洗澡就把自己關在房間裡了,「Steven」Stephen已經回家了「今天發生了什麼事」,「你回來啦,James呢?」,「Jonathan帶他回去了,不知道為什麼James很想回家打電話要他快回家的,Jon是怎麼了?」,Steven將事情如實以告

 

Stephen聽完以後沉思了許久把手放在Steven身上「去洗澡,你身上有汗臭味」,「等等,Jon怎麼辦?」Steven問,「你身上的味道混了煙味害我沒辦法專心,去洗完澡出來再談」Stephen把人推去洗澡後在書房坐下回想著他人生中與Jon共同經歷的恐怖的一次經驗,Steven回來問他在想什麼

 

「沒事」Stephen說「Jon應該好點了,我去看看他,去把衣服穿好別穿條內褲四處晃」,他讓Steven回房間去穿衣服自己去敲了Jon的房門「Jon我進來了喔」他開門進去Jon穿著睡衣縮在床上一動也不動,側躺像胎兒一樣縮著,Stephen坐在床上摸著Jon的頭「想到停電那晚了?」Jon點了頭

 

Steven回來時看著床上靠著Stephen安撫的Jon很清楚這是他所做不到的,他走到床邊坐下看著Jon跟自己的哥哥「你還好嗎?」,「他只是想起了一些事」Stephen摸著Jon的臉「要告訴他嗎?你不回答我就當你答應了」Stephen於是開口「你知道Jon父母為什麼離婚嗎?」,「他爸出軌」

 

「那不是最大的問題」Stephen說「你記得我們小時候有一天晚上因為有人開車撞了電線桿而停電嗎?」Steven點頭「那天晚上我在Jon家跟他玩,他父母在樓下吵架以後他爸爸上樓要帶走小孩,Jon跟Larry都因為聽到媽媽尖叫衝出房間,他想把兩個兒子帶走,但他們下樓的時候Jon甩開他」

 

「樓下怎麼了?」Steven問,「他把她推下樓梯」Jon開口「他們在樓梯上吵架吧,他把我媽推下樓梯,她躺在自己的血裡昏迷著,那是我9歲的事,然後Don把我抱上車要帶我跟Larry走,我扯了他的方向盤」,「是你讓車子撞上電線桿的」Steven看Jon點頭,「我趁機下車跑回家了」

 

「Larry攔住他然後被他帶走了,我跑回家把門鎖上去看我媽了,他昏迷了一整晚,停電了我沒辦法打電話,我也不敢出去我當時覺得他就在外面等著殺死我們」Jon說,「我下樓的時候只看到Jon跑回來坐在血裡抓著他媽的手哭了一整晚,我也不知道該怎麼辦只能陪他哭」Stephen說

 

「Jon抓著我不讓我跑出門找人幫忙說我會被殺死」Stephen說「所以我們就坐在那裏等到天亮以後他母親自己醒來要我們去鄰居家找人幫忙,他差點就死了,但那是個即使你丈夫在去買槍殺你的路上你也無法離婚的年代,所以一直拖到Jon11歲那個第三者要求要結婚他們才得以離婚」

 

「當時在法庭上那個律師一直攻擊Jon的母親,要不是他父親放棄爭取監護權否則Jon跟Larry一定會被搶走」Stephen說「但他也威脅他會爭取Jon跟Larry除非他們答應一個條件」Stephen抿嘴「不能告訴任何人他母親為什麼住院跟進急診室好幾次,一旦說了他會毀了他們三個的生活」

 

「所以Jon才會把名字改了,然後跟他父親決裂」Stephen說,「有時候我懷疑我到底像不像他」Jon開口「我不想變成他,但我常常對Steven做出殘忍的事」,「Jon那不一樣」Steven說「我喜歡你那樣做,所以你並不是你父親那種人,你不是他」他握住Jon的手躺下陪他

 

「Steven你回你房間去睡」許久之後Jon開口,Steven離開前又看了一眼縮在Stephen懷裡的Jon,他第一次知道Jon也有這一面,他知道有時候Jon會心情糟到除了Stephen以外誰都不見,會要他跟Oliver好幾天不進宅邸,他一直以為那是他暴怒的時候,然而卻是相反的,這是Jon最脆弱的時候

 

Jon的哥哥隔天不請自來了,「你跟他說過你住這?」Stephen問,「沒有」Jon說「他找上Carell的同夥人聯絡我然後被帶到這裡來」他從床上起來把自己打理好,看起來恢復原狀完全不是昨天頹喪的模樣以後去書房見Larry,「他們在談什麼?」Steven還穿著睡衣就跑來湊熱鬧

 

「那是人家的家務事,我們先去吃東西吧」Stephen雖然擔心但還是把弟弟拉走了,「兩天後是葬禮」Larry把寫了地點的信給了Jon「葬禮時你想帶誰來都可以,但不能鬧事,你要致詞嗎?」,「說什麼,說他是謀殺未遂的家暴犯跟通姦者嗎」Jon靠在椅背上「Larry,He fuck both of us up」

 

「Jon」Larry調整了坐姿「我看了很多年心理醫生你也該去找一個來看,至少看到你能不崩潰為止,我看得出來你昨天肯定崩潰了」,「說要事」Jon把話題轉移,「Leo最近在籌備退休,把他的財產全轉移到了海外避稅」Larry說「你猜他找誰處理他的投資了」,「你叫那個律師Leo?」Jon問

 

「讓人信任重點之一先叫對方本名」Larry說「總之他找到的是Carell,他打算把所有的財產分成兩半,一部分交Carell處理,另一部分投資對沖基金,Carell是我推薦的,你猜我給他推薦了哪個對沖管理人」,「Jim Carmer」Jon笑了出來

 

「他真的信你?」Jon笑著說,「Carmer是老爸會交的那種朋友,吹牛皮死要面子自尊心放在頭頂」Larry說「Carmer很驚訝我會給他介紹客戶,用盡力氣向Leo討好畫大餅,那個律師就信了,已經轉移一半給他投資了,剩下的是他的律師資格跟Carell那,交給你負責了」Larry起身離開

 

「你有辦法弄到他的筆跡嗎?」Jon在和Larry出書房的時候說,「當然可以」Larry隨手從公事包抽出一張支票給Jon,「十萬美金?他找你辦了什麼」Jon問,「一個權證的小交易的傭金,我不屑他的錢,不用還我了」Larry在走廊遇到雙胞胎時愣了許久指著Stephen說「照顧好Jon」才走

 

「我們裝得一樣!他怎麼分出來的???」Steven在Larry消失後叫,「因為你看到他還會好奇,而我看到他並不會有那種眼神」Stephen說「Jon怎麼樣?」,「找Carell來.還有打電話問James能不能寫字了,要最高品質的那種仿寫,不能隨便」Jon說,「你先吃早餐我去打電話」Stephen說

 

Carell在早餐後到了和Jon談了很久找到最好的方式以後就回去等Leo來委託他處理海外避稅的資產了,「所以呢?怎麼處理」Stephen問,「分三分,一份讓國稅局查到他逃稅讓他進去坐牢,另一份放黑市讓他成為金主,國稅局會順著找到黑市去,第三份Carell會拿去發聖誕獎金」Jon說

 

「剩下就是他的律師資格了,有很多種讓他喪失資格的方式,你們打算怎麼做」Stephen問,「他能那樣恐嚇我媽就能那樣恐嚇其他委託人的被害者」Jon戳著碗裡的麥片「你知道他有一陣子很喜歡幫種族歧視的房地產商跟性侵犯辯護嗎?已經讓Cooper去找他以前的客戶了」

 

「Cooper啊,聽說他最近也很討厭某個地產商」Stephen說,「就是那傢伙,所以他肯定會找得更仔細,已經約他下午見面了」Jon有一口沒一口地吃著麥片「首先我們搞掉他的律師資格,或者Carmer會先賠掉他一半的財產,然後他只能退休了,退休以後就是國稅局和FBI的工作了」

 

「你到時候要我們之一陪你去參加葬禮嗎?」Stephen握著Jon的手問,Jon看了他一會開口「不了,你們離那種髒東西遠一點吧」Jon靠在Stephen身上讓他抱著自己,之後Cooper帶著一大堆的資料跟物證和人證聯絡方法給Jon「Carell那我也給一份了」Cooper說

 

「有超過十個人,時間從三十年前到現在都有都願意出來指證律師曾經要他們做偽證或是背黑鍋,還有威脅他們撤銷告訴」Cooper說「Carell已經準備好讓手下的律師把他告到死了,說不定不只得丟了律師資格還必須坐牢」,「那就太好了」Jon說「謝謝」

 

「Jon你沒事吧」Cooper突然正經了起來「我在查這些事的時候難免看到了一些文件...你要不要考慮直接做掉他比較快啊,我可以借你工具跟場地啊」,「對這種人來說身敗名裂比五馬分屍更痛苦」Jon說「你可以走了」,「Alright」Cooper起身離開「我也該陪我媽喝茶了,再見」

 

Cooper離開以後Jon跟Jonathan和James在Carell的事務所見了面,Stephen一直和Steven輪流跟著他,Jon看起來就跟平常一樣毫無異狀,直到他們一切商量好以後回家,Jon找了一套明天葬禮要穿的黑西裝出來丟在桌上後把自己鎖在房間裡誰都不見,雙胞胎也沒有辦法只能各自去忙了

 

隔天Jon獨自去了葬禮,緊緊地跟在Larry旁邊,坐下時也是貼著哥哥坐,要不是Larry和他身高差不多他看起來恐怕會很像小鴨子靠在母鴨旁邊吧,他從頭到尾都在發呆,葬禮結束時Mark和Dan要過來跟他說話也被Larry擋下了「想活到六十嗎?」Larry抓住兩個異母兄弟「leave Jon alone」

 

「Carell會讓計畫順利進行,接下來拜託不要聯絡我」在墓園樹下Jon對Larry說「至少下個月你女兒生日之前都別跟我接觸」,「Jon」Larry叫住了弟弟「你不會趁晚上11點半警衛交接的時候來這裡作亂吧」,「...」Jon一臉"Really?"的看著哥哥「下次見」他走出墓園上車回家

 

Jon回家以後把身上那套西裝丟進洗衣籃直接進了浴室沖了非常久的澡,「你在葬禮致詞了嗎?」Stephen走進乾溼分離的浴室靠在牆上隔著淋浴間對Jon說,「我對棺材豎了中指」Jon的聲音混雜著水聲「沒有比我9歲的時候有多少長進」他關水說「只敢趁他睡著了.轉過身了才敢反抗」

 

「只要他張開眼睛.轉過身來我就得把手插進口袋,裝作毫無怨言,什麼意見都沒有,但他還是討厭我」Jon手撐在牆上頭髮滴著水「因為我不讓他帶我走,我害他撞車,我不是他心中完美的兒子」他抹了把臉「他本來就比較喜歡Larry,雖然他最後連他也不要了」

 

「別哭了Jon」Stephen看不到他但他知道Jon的狀況「他不值得」,「我不是為了那個難過」Jon的聲音破了「我只是覺得我自己很沒用,而且我居然曾經希望他喜歡我,但他就只是個人F渣而已」,「你當時很小」Stephen說「你已經比我有用了,我在那晚哭得比你更慘」

 

「我需要一個人靜一靜」Jon最後終於開口,Stephen回自己房間去讓他獨處了,Jon穿著浴袍在家裡四處晃誰都遇不到,雙胞胎各自待在房間裡,Oliver知道這邊生人勿近暫時不來,除此之外誰也沒有了,他回到自己房間坐在床上摸著床頭木版上一處深色血漬,那是某次處罰Steven時留下的

 

Jon進來時Steven正躺在床上看電視,他立刻關掉電視爬起來問他有什麼事,「Do your worst to me」Jon看起來非常糟「Please」,Steven手上的電視遙控器掉到地上砸到自己的腳但他叫都沒叫,「Jon?」,「Just do it」Jon看起來很痛苦「Anything are better than this」

 

「Jon,What is "THIS"」Steven不知道該怎麼做,「Anything」Jon低著頭「我也不知道,但我對你的罪惡感沒有這麼高過」,「可是我可是個被虐狂,你跟Stephen都很清楚我喜歡那樣啊」Steven說,「這不是理性的問題」Jon說「Just do it Steven」他被摔到床上去時內心輕鬆了許多

 

Stephen從他的書裡抬頭,他聽見了重摔在床上的聲音而且是從弟弟房間來的他大概知道Jon已經到了崩潰點上去了,他打算看完書再去看看狀況,現在去只會讓事情更難處理

 

Steven雖然是把人摔上床了而且大概真的摔得很大力,Jon還因此發出了悶哼,但他跨坐在Jon身上的時候還是停住了一下搞不清楚該幹什麼,"Do your worst "到底指什麼也不太清楚,但他幹的最差的應該也算得上那一件事吧,一邊猶豫一邊把Jon釘在床上然後扯掉他的褲子

 

他看著Jon承受任何粗魯的拉扯都不反抗都覺得詭異,要是他對平常的Jon這麼做他的臉會被壓在地上然後被教訓到哭著求他原諒的,他實在無法習慣Jon那個表情,看起來有夠...哀戚?他從床頭拿了KY倒在手上緊張的看著Jon把手指插進他體內,「沒事吧?」Steven確認,「不用管我」Jon說

 

Steven覺得他很反常但還是照他所說的繼續,他覺得應該差不多以後就直接插入,Jon吭了一聲但撇了手要他繼續,Steven一手抓著Jon的腰一邊想著這到底怎麼回事還有他到底在幹嘛,但他還是在Jon異常的沉默中做完了,他最後發出了一點聲音但相較之下Jon是徹底的安靜,他寧可Jon主導

 

他放開Jon坐到他旁邊看著他躺在那看著天花板,然後他不安地看著異常安靜的Boss,直到他開口「這跟我以為的"Worst"差很多,Why fuck me?」,Steven一時之間除了滿頭問號外就是乖乖回話「Stephen said I'm the worst on this」,「唉...Alright」Jon閉上眼嘆了氣

 

「我進來囉」門被敲了兩下後Stephen開門進來了,躺在床上神情抑鬱的人和坐在旁邊無助的弟弟都抬頭或轉頭看他,他也看得出來發生了什麼事,他輕輕的關上門走到床邊坐下摸著Jon的臉「感覺不好吧,有種東西卡在喉嚨不上不下的感覺」他微笑地對著他說,Jon點頭「你只是想放棄吧」

 

「掌控一切很累對不對」Stephen輕輕地撫摸Jon的額頭幫他把瀏海往後撥「而且總覺得你對他不夠好所以你想要讓他掌控你的生殺大權,以為這會讓你好過點,但只是讓你不上不下的而且被操得一點也不好過對吧」Jon又點頭「讓我來吧,我會負責做決定,你只要服從就好」Stephen說

 

「好嗎?」他看著Jon的眼睛稍微偏了頭問,Jon點了頭以後他就換了態度,他從那個溫和的Stephen變得很果斷,這是只有Steven和Jon看得出來的差異,「Steven你靠到牆邊坐著,我需要空間」Stephen從床頭拿了Steven的領帶「只要看不到狀況就無法想著該怎麼控制了吧」他看著坐著的Jon

 

他看他沒有特別的意見就動手要矇他的眼就在布料碰到他的鼻梁時Jon伸手抓住了Stephen的手腕,本來是非常堅定的力道,但在他意識到自己動手的同時就放輕了力道只是握著他的手腕「不願意的話我也可以換別的」Stephen說,「不,你來決定就好」Jon雙手垂在他腿間讓Stephen矇眼

 

Steven把他眼睛遮住以後要他轉身趴下,Jon照做了,他讓Steven把KY遞給他,「有點紅腫」他一邊把沾滿潤滑的手指插入他體內一邊說「你用的潤滑不夠多,大部分的人這樣會很不舒服,Jon可能會有幾天不舒服」他把手指抽出以後讓Jon起來把他的雙手放在自己的襯衫上「解開我的釦子」

 

Jon看不見但他在摸到扣子以後就開始動手解開,Stephen已經把襯衫拉出來了所以Jon能不受阻礙的解到最後一顆,Stephen自己動手脫掉了上衣然後是解開皮帶和衣褲丟在地上的聲音,「躺下」Stephen平靜果斷的命令,Steven在旁邊看著這一切無法移開自己的視線

 

「Jon你不放開我我無法繼續」Steven說完Jon就放開他,但他的手搭在他腰際不願移開「你想要抱著嗎?」他親了Jon嘴角看著他點頭就把自己抽出「起來往右轉跪著」在Stephen命令下Jon跪在床上面對Steven「你剛剛果然射在裡面了,他不太喜歡這個不過他現在應該無所謂了」Stephen往自己沾到白色液體的腿間抹了KY

「抱著他」Stephen準備好以後推了一下Jon的肩膀讓他往前倒在Steven身上他反射的接住了Jon「我們兩個抱起來應該差不多」Stephen推入時說「Steven你隨便動手,別讓他失去重心不然他會摔倒」他再次完全插入時手輕撫著Jon的脊椎

 

在幾番盲目的磨合以後Jon的下巴靠在Steven肩上,就貼在他聽得見的耳邊,Stephen操著他的時候會吸咬或者舔他的脖子和耳朵或在他肩上輕咬「放輕鬆,你不需要負責或控制什麼,只要聽我說的話讓我做我該做的事就好」他親了Jon緊繃的肩膀,手抱著他上下輕撫他的胸口和下腹

 

Steven的大腦癱瘓了,他耳邊不斷湧入的Jon的陌生的喘息聲讓他無法思考,只能扶著他的腰確保他不會失去平衡,Jon的體重全放在他身上,跟他剛剛上他的狀況不同,Jon有生理反應,顯然Stephen的確比他好太多了,他硬到有點痛但他不想從這個狀態下分心

 

他終於回神的時候是Stephen叫了他的名字「Steven」Stephen的頭髮貼在他額上,Jon則是完全把臉埋在他肩上了,看起來Stephen快完事了,「What?」Steven問,「他沒那麼容易被操射」Stephen把他放在Jon腰上的手拉開引導他把手往Jon腿間帶去,Steven吞了一口水握住他

 

「這個你應該很清楚該怎麼做」Stephen對Steven說完就專心在他自己該做的事上了,他很清楚他在做什麼,而不像Steven一樣要人命令才知道下一步該怎麼做,他現在只是靠著身體記憶的動作在給Jon服務,Stephen在Jon耳邊說了些話Steven聽不見他只要專注在他聽見的Jon的聲音跟觸感

 

Steven的床不算小因為他睡相不好容易滾下床才買大一點的，但擠三個人也太小了，Jon自己縮成胎兒一樣的躺在兄弟兩之間，Stephen抱著他親他的臉，Steven從身後抱著他把自己貼在Jon身上，「我們躺一下然後去浴室把你弄乾淨」Stephen撥弄Jon的頭髮「我們兩個都留在裡面了不弄乾淨你會不舒服」Jon嗯了一聲

 

Steven抱著Jon看著Stephen抱著Jon安撫還有Jon完全報廢的主導者狀態感到一股莫名的違和感,但並不奇怪,甚至有種安寧的感覺,幾分鐘後Stephen半強迫的拉著Jon去浴室把他弄乾淨「你再怎麼自責讓自己隔天不適也不會讓你心裡好過」Stephen打開水的時候說「你只是讓我麻煩而已」

 

「Steven你別站在那發呆,你也要洗澡吧」Stephen能讓Jon完全聽話,畢竟他的語氣充滿主導性,Steven只需要大約沖洗就好,他就站在旁邊看著Stephen把他弄乾淨,看著混和的白色液體跟著水流進排水孔,Stephen嗅了Jon的頭髮「你也有流汗,坐下,我幫你洗頭」

 

Jon乖得像被上了麻醉的狗,Stephen似乎做過這種事很多次,他弄完以後拿了條毛巾給Jon要他自己擦乾回房間去,浴室裡只剩下雙胞胎,Stephen拿下眼鏡開始洗澡「你還在這幹什麼?」他閉著眼洗頭時問自己的弟弟,「Jon這樣會有多久?」Steven問,「幾天或幾周,他奶奶過世時是一個月」

 

Steven拿著眼鏡走出浴室不用多久就聽到Stephen對著走廊大叫「你拿到我的眼鏡了!!!我看不到路!!」,他拿起來看了一下發現真的拿錯了就折回去把眼鏡換過來,「Jon已經不在狀態了你自己也細心點」Stephen戴上眼鏡捏了弟弟一把「去陪他別在這搗亂!」他把Steven丟出浴室

 

Steven穿著睡衣到Jon的房間去發現他沒有擦頭髮也沒穿上衣服只是呆坐在那看著電視,「Jon」Steven靠過去碰了他的肩膀「你還好嗎?」,「不好」Jon說「Stephen要你來的吧」,「嗯」Steven說「Stephen會過來跟你睡,你想要我一起來嗎?」Jon安靜了一會才點了頭「我拿衣服給你」

 

Stephen進房間的時候Jon正躺在Steven腿上看電視,而且看起來是Steven要他這樣做的,「Why this?」Stephen問,「你以前在我發燒的時候不就這樣做過?」Steven說,「那是你暈船的時候,小學三年級郊遊的事了」Stephen坐下時Jon坐了起來看他「去躺好,睡覺吧不早了」他輕推Jon

 

Steven和Stephen躺在Jon左右陪他一起睡,這變成了這次Jon崩潰後的常態,偶而事情變得更嚴重的時候Jon會要Steven離開,他只想要跟Stephen在一起Steven後來才知道Jon第一次崩潰就是和Stephen一起度過的,偶而Stephen會問過Jon以後動手操他,Jon會順從,事後他也比較穩定

 

Jon會讓他在Stephen操他時留下,這是件新的事,他不一定會參與,但他會坐在Jon床上看著Stephen操他,某一次Jon和他對上眼時Jon向他伸出了手,Steven握著他的手,手指輕撫他的掌紋和手背血管與脈搏直到結束,之後這便成了常態,或者Jon趴在他身上抱著他讓Stephen操

 

Stephen讓Jon趴在他身上是因為Jon想要抱人,Jon跨坐在Steven身上然後往前趴下把臉靠在他肩上,在Steven動手摸著他的臉要親吻他的時候配合讓他親,Jon偶而會撐起身看著Steven然後趴回去,隨著Stephen的動作Jon和Steven腿間不斷的摩擦在一起

 

Steven還穿著內褲因為他本來只是旁觀而已,但後來Jon又想抱人了所以他就被拉下來了,他的內褲濕了一塊但這種摩擦力到或者角度都很粗糙,如隔靴搔癢一樣,「可以停一下嗎?」Steven終於說,Stephen也停了讓他把東西從褲子裡掏出來「Jon我握著你一起可以嗎?」Jon只是點頭

 

Stephen也不把體重全放在Jon身上但依然會把Jon和Stephen壓在一起,最後Steven躺在那暫時因為身上的一攤體液起不來,他不想把東西弄得床上都是,所以Stephen起身後把保險套處理掉(他不想讓Jon不舒服也不想製造髒亂才用)就回來把Steven弄乾淨

 

這樣渾渾噩噩的繞著Jon打轉的生活大約過了一個多禮拜,Carell來的時候Jon會裝作正常但連Carell也看得出他不太好但他不說,他只是繼續撐著那張厭世的臉,一臉厭世是他工作時的標配,「都處理好了,這些筆跡仿造水平高到能騙過國稅局也沒問題」Carell說

 

「如果你能保證不會被追查到而且他同意的話你可以常常找James處理這種事」Jon穿著平常的正常打扮跟Carell見面「所以事情到哪了」,「他的錢我弄好了,國稅局盯上他了,大概過一陣子就會收網,他很滿意他的投資的回饋,畢竟是黑市,利潤可高了」Carell說

 

「然後呢?」Jon調整了坐姿,「...Jon你是腸胃炎拉了一個禮拜嗎?你看起來跟死人一樣」Carell終於說出口「而且看看我這張臉」他指著自己上班時用的死人樣「我耶,我嫌一個人死人樣耶」,「我最近不太好過但不是生病」Jon說「談正事不要談我」

 

「好吧,就不談你了,FBI也在注意他的黑市投資了,最近在亞特蘭大的線最好不要放人下去,FBI似乎打算從那查起」Carell說「Cramer那邊意外的好轉了,甚至開始真的賺錢了,主要跟期中選舉有關」,「所以?」Jon抬頭看他,「事情可能會拖得有點久」Carell說「Jon you ok?」

 

那次會面結束以後Carell看著Jon離開以後在家裡找了一下找到了Stephen把他拉到一旁去談話,在Stephen向他保證Jon真的沒事以後Carell才肯走,Jon回到房間就脫了襯衫長褲穿著四角褲和灰色棉上衣就躺回床上去縮起來,Steven先跟了上去鑽進被子陪他,Stephen說他這樣很像陪伴犬

 

Jon的狀況已經持續兩周將近三周了,Stephen從剝奪他的視力到後來綁住他的右手然後是慣用的左手,每一次都會讓Jon好一點但只是幾天而已,Stephen已經告訴Steven無論如何不要在他們上床的時候問Jon的許可「任何問題他都需要作決定,他就是不想做決定了才變成這樣的」Stephen說

 

第三周已經過了大半,Stephen也擔心起了Jon的狀況,一班來說這個時候他已經開始反抗了,他應該要好起來才對,所以他拿了一副隔音效果非常好的耳塞進房,「你就是想要關機不是嗎?」Stephen摸著Jon的臉「我會控制一切的,只要交給我就好」他塞上了Jon的耳朵,矇上他的眼睛

 

「這樣真的沒問題嗎?」Steven坐在床上看著Stephen讓Jon趴在床上被準備好,「最好的狀況下他會開口罵人然後我就慘了而已」Stephen淡定的說「搞到這一步有時候他一反彈就很兇惡,不過事後他就正常了」Stephen插入時Jon哼了一聲,Steven這段時間也覺得自己很詭異的清心寡慾

 

Stephen剛開始操他沒多久他就停了下來抬頭在聽什麼,「你有聽見嗎?」Stephen說,「聽見什麼?」Steven問,「有東西撞上玻璃的聲音」Stephen抽身拿了浴袍穿上從床頭抽屜裡拿出一把槍上膛「我去看看」他離開房間只留下Jon和他

 

Steven坐在那邊只是看著Jon然後他無聊了,Stephen應該會把家裡都檢查一遍才會回來,那需要時間,他終於還是挪了位子輕推了Jon讓他躺下「可以讓我來嗎?」Steven問了才想到Jon帶著耳塞聽不見,而且Stephen要他別跟Jon說話,想了一下以後他決定直接動手,就算Jon生氣也無所謂

 

他不喜歡這樣,他不習慣這種狀況,他已經很小心很注意不弄傷Jon或者讓他不舒服了,但看著他這樣就是讓他無法專心,他模仿Stephen的動作不算成功但至少Jon沒皺眉,Stephen在家裡走了一圈確保安全以後回到房間看到Steven正在做的事揮了手要他繼續「有隻蝙蝠撞到窗戶而已」

 

Stephen把浴袍掛好坐在床上看Steven操Jon偶爾開口提醒他該怎麼做或要他記得捕充潤滑，但他們兩個看起來都不怎麼享受這個，Stephen於是抽走了Jon的眼罩，他的藍眼睛突然接觸到燈光張不太開但他還是很快的確認了在操他的果然是Steven，他的表情變得很怪，跟他那時候要Steven做 do his worst時一樣

 

「Jon..Jon..」Steven一邊操他一邊臉蹭著他像小狗一樣,Jon聽不到也看得出他在叫自己的名字,他看了Steven一陣子轉頭對Stephen說「解開我耳塞也是」Stephen處理完以後觀察著他,Jon並沒有反彈也沒有恢復,他只是想聽Steven在說什麼還有想要抱人而已「他之後你能接上嗎？」Jon親吻Stephen說「收尾總要收好」

 

「你快完了吧,記得不要在裡面...你已經射了對吧」Stephen跟Steven四目對望,Steven一臉無辜「我不是故意的」,Stephen嘆氣跟他交換了位置,Jon又跟Steven握著手了,Stephen不知道哪一個才更像學會握手的小狗

 

之後Jon稍微好轉了,但還是很抑鬱也不打算奪回控制權,一個月過去了都維持在這種尷尬不上不下的狀況裡面,彷彿時間暫停了一樣,Oliver把事情都打理得很好,但他也很擔心Jon的狀況,一天下午他們都還因為前一晚太晚睡還擠在Jon床上一起睡時手機響了「誰」Stephen接了Jon的手機

 

「你睡在他房間啊?」Carell問,「我們三個睡一起」Stephen躺回去懶懶地說,「你們三個...」Carell無言的眼神又死三分「反正我是打來告訴你們Cramer那邊準備崩盤了,我的客戶都已經聽到內線了,至少兩天內會發生,還有黑市那邊也已經被FBI抓住了,抓到那個律師只是時間問題」

 

「所以你們大概會想小心繞開FBI的人,他們可能會查到他這方面的連結,畢竟一個律師不會莫名其妙變成黑市金主的」Carell說,「他的岳父是地頭蛇」Jon把手機拿過去說「他們一直有在做黑市,FBI會認為這只是帶女婿進門做家族生意罷了,而且他有勒索客戶的紀錄」

 

「你怎麼會知道這些?」Carell問,「Oliver跟Cooper的功勞」Jon手指捲玩著Steven的頭髮(跟熟悉的人睡在一起時他很難吵醒),「我打給Cooper他會給我那些客戶的名單嗎?」Carell說「這個Leo真的是個爛人,我是給黑道幹活但我至少有品啊...」

 

「打電話跟他們要就行了」Jon在電話裡也不方便說太多,他也信任對方不會搞砸,掛掉電話以後Jon主動起床去找東西吃打開電視等著看Leo的新聞什麼時候會出現,Stephen很高興他出現恢復的跡象了,他把Steven叫醒一起吃點東西陪著Jon待在客廳

 

晚上Jon把遙控器砸向了電視暴怒的甩上了房門,雙胞胎看了彼此一眼,「畢竟是大律師,馬上就反過來含血噴人了,FBI的事情還沒報出來但那些以前被他勒索過的客戶跟被強迫封口的被害者已經先成立互助組織控訴他了,這個倒是我們控制不了的」Stephen說,「電視壞了呢...」Steven說

 

「現在FBI可能會先觀望，所以⋯，Steven電視聲音的部分沒壞，調大聲點！」Stephen說，Steven把音量調大以後才能聽見正在報導的內容「Cramer那邊垮了」Stephen聽完後說「我去跟Carell講一下電話，如果Jon房門是鎖的，離他遠遠的，懂嗎？」Steven點點頭看著Stephen跑到書房找文件然後拿著手機跟文件回房

 

Stephen跟Carell通過電話後Carell說他會建議在Cramer那損失大半財產的Leo把在他這邊的"投資"加重，讓他在黑市投資的項目更大，好讓FBI儘快動手，Steven則是到了Jon房門外猶豫了一下才轉門把，門開了但同時一個塑膠的馬克杯砸在他鼻子上，他在倒下前看到地上散落的東西，他剛好在Jon往門砸東西時開門了

 

Steven模模糊糊的醒來時他很確定他只是暫時昏了一下，頂多不到五分鐘，但他什麼都看不清楚，他才搞清楚他是被Jon抱住了，他的鼻子在流血他的血沾的Jon上衣肚子部分都是，他又面對著他才會這樣，他側躺在Jon腿上，他動了一下Jon才放開他，他爬起來看著Jon，他恐懼的驚慌的表情在和他對上眼時才漸漸退去

 

「發生了什麼事?」Stephen放下電話看著走進書房的弟弟和他襯衫與臉上的血跡,「Jon生氣往門上砸東西忘了鎖門,我剛好開門被我的塑膠馬克杯砸到了,還好他沒丟你的陶瓷杯」,「Jon呢?!」Stephen站起來,「他哭了」Steven有些茫然「他跟我說對不起然後把自己鎖進房間了」

 

「我會去看看他」Stephen放下手上的工作繞過桌子把弟弟抓著左右端詳看著他的臉「你本來就容易流鼻血,鼻子應該沒事」Stephen說「去處理一下別過來Jon的房間,了解嗎?Steven look at me,不要過來懂嗎?」Steven點頭後Stephen走向Jon的房間

 

Stephen從自己房間找到Jon房間鑰匙後去打開他的門,他踢開地上的各種雜物看到坐在床尾地上的Jon直直地走了過去揪著他的衣領把他拉起來「聽著」Stephen語氣平靜地說「Steven沒事,他只是流鼻血,你有時候陪他玩都比這個嚴重,那時候他都很開心」他讓Jon坐在床尾

 

「你不小心砸到他」Stephen強調了不小心三個字「他看起來卻像是覺得自己做錯事了」,Jon低了頭看著地板,「你到他房間去看看他的狀況,關心一下他或者跟他聊聊,跟他賠個不是吧」Stephen說「強制性的,現在就去,我要把地上清一下,你就睡他那邊好了」,Jon被丟出自己房間

 

「Steven?」Jon猶豫地推開根本沒關好的房間門,Steven丟下手上的漫畫跳起來對著他微笑就像看到飼主回家的小狗,「Jon你出房門了!?」Steven站在Jon面前,「Look...我不是故意丟到你的,我只是...」Jon忍著情緒崩潰的衝動要維持自己的冷靜,「我知道,我只是很擔心你」Steven說

 

「For what?」Jon問,「你還穿著沾血的衣服」Steven說,「喔,我沒想到要換」Jon看了自己像剛殺過小動物一樣的上衣,「我不怪你的,我很懷念你原本的樣子但我會Stephen一起陪你度過這段時間的」Steven說「我這樣算夠成熟嗎?Carell總叫我成熟點」

 

Jon看著他笑了出來然後把手放在他臉上揉了兩下「你的心智年齡大概不會長了,但我感謝你難得的貼心」,「如果你真的很氣的話我可以幫你把他抓來然後把他也埋進土裡去,也許可以跟你爸用一口棺材,讓他癱瘓以後活埋他也挺好的,順便給他一把手電筒」Steven很認真的說

 

「這語氣聽起來像在說要幫我換燈泡一樣」Jon微笑「Stephen要整理我的房間要我來跟你睡可以嗎?」,「沒洗澡不能上床」Steven詭異的潔癖標準又出現了「難怪我床上有你的睡衣,應該是Stephen放的」

 

Jon大約能理解Steven小動物一般的習性裡面他的窩的重點是床,所以你要是弄髒他的床他會六親不認的翻臉,「你倒是很不在意弄髒我的床...」Jon拿著一幅離開房間時碎念著,「你剛剛說什麼我沒聽清楚」Steven問,「沒事,我去洗澡了」Jon揮手要他繼續看他的漫畫

 

Steven看Jon離開後從漫畫堆後面拉出小垃圾桶拿到廁所去把裡面帶血的衛生紙全沖掉,還好Jon沒看到不然他大概又要自責了,他回房間又翻了一下漫畫猶豫著想要做的事情和可行性後到浴室去隔著淋浴間對Jon說話「欸,Jon等下可以跟我做嗎?」,「你想做什麼都可以」Jon平淡的說

 

Steven很高興地離開了,Jon並沒有把這放在心上,這段時間就算Steven問他能不能征服宇宙他都會回他"你想怎樣都好"的,他穿著睡褲拿著睡衣走回Steven的房間,Steven睡雙人床是因為他睡相不好會滾下床,現在擠兩個人剛好,「你想怎麼做?」Jon問,Steven讓他坐下「我來就好」

 

Jon讓他動手把他的褲子脫了,「你不想做決定對吧?」Steven偏著頭看他「我把東西全放洗衣籃了沒東西遮你的眼睛你可以自己選擇閉上或張開,..那算是一種決定嗎?」他沒想太多只是看著Jon聽他的閉上眼靠著床頭板坐著,Jon聽到潤滑的瓶子被打開的聲音,但他坐著Steven不可能操他

 

溫暖的口腔包覆著他時他有些反應不及,他本來預期的是濕黏冰涼的潤滑液,但這也不壞,舌頭跟口腔的溫度很高,握住他的那隻手也很清楚自己該做什麼,他摸了Steven的頭髮,在他完全硬了以後Steven把他吐了出來轉而親吻他,Jon也不清楚他想幹什麼

 

出於好奇與"畢竟這不是Stephen有可能會出問題"為前提他在Steven雙手搭在他肩上時猶豫要不要張開眼睛,然後溫暖再度包覆了他,Steven滿足的悶哼和嘆息最後坐在他腿上時他知道他在做什麼就張開眼看他,正好對上潮紅的笑臉

 

「啊...感覺真好...」Steven閉著眼帶著一點微笑把臉靠在Jon頸上呼吸的氣息噴在他頸部上「我真的很想這樣做但都覺得不適合」Steven張開眼和Jon對上了笑得更明顯了「我動就好了讓我做完好不好」他親著Jon「拜託了」,「好」Jon終於擠出回應

 

Steven上下動著偶而調整一下角度滿足自己,他發出的聲音比平常小但考慮到他現在才是出力那個這很合理,他喘氣的聲音很重,臉泛紅而且眼神也不聚焦,他微瞇著眼享受久違的感覺,「看Stephen操你讓我很想做,但是你不在狀態所以我就拿玩具來用,但是都比不上這個」Steven自言自語

 

「你不是也上我了嗎?」Jon說「有那麼難受嗎?」,「我喜歡你操我」Steven說「我跟Stephen輪流上的時候我也想著別的,所以我塞著玩具操你,可是那真的不夠,感覺不一樣,還是這樣才好」他看著Jon咧齒微笑「我超想念這個的」

 

「我在難過時你都幹了些什麼啊」Jon終於說出口了,這大概是他這幾周以來說過最兇惡的話了,「嗯?我一開始不知道要怎麼做,所以都跟Stephen配合啊」他上下的騎著他搖晃著床鋪的聲音在房間內迴盪「後來我就玩我們的玩具啊,本來自己用後來才插著操你的」

 

「我.我不能繼續說話了好嗎?」Steven喘著氣說,他之後就不說話專心的抓著Jon的肩膀和脖子,一邊騎著他操自己一邊發出各種聲音,他的勃起拍打在Jon的腹部上,讓Jon有點分心甚至久違的出現了煩躁的感覺,但他不反應出來,讓自己專心看著Steven的表情和表演

 

Jon先從他的表情看出他快射了然後是噴濺在他腹部的白色液體,Steven慢了下來但依然有節奏的上下移動,他緩過來前坐在Jon身上抱著他喃喃的念了些話然後開始動作,即使剛射完有些敏感他還是堅持做到Jon也結束為止,他從Jon身上起來也沒清理Jon肚子上沾到的東西

 

Steven像玩盡興的小狗一樣起來然後就躺在Jon腿上,Jon的手被他拉著放在他臉測,Steven開心又滿足的用臉蹭著Jon的掌心,他並不在意他沾到自己剛剛留在Jon身上的東西,也不在意他正弄髒自己的床,Jon感覺像抱著一個溫暖的巨大熊寶寶

 

「讓我躺一下好嗎?」Steven說「然後我們去弄乾淨」,「恩」Jon點頭,「我是認真的喔,我知道那傢伙的作息,只要你說一聲我就去把他抓來埋進土裡」Steven側著身面對Jon的腹部伸手環抱著他說「我會專心把草皮復原不會有人發現的,或者跟路易借小船和水泥也行」

 

「好了，我們去洗乾淨吧」Jon推了一下Steven讓他起來，他們一起睡了一晚，隔天Stephen並不意外Jon好多了，「為什麼你看起來早就知道他會好一點」Steven和哥哥獨處時問，「因為我發現他這次主要是在意你」Stephen把電池裝到新的遙控器裡「所以我就死馬當活馬醫了」

 

「我如果把那個律師殺了會怎樣？」Steven說，「嗯，動手了跟Carell說一聲讓他清空律師的離岸帳戶讓他看起來像捲款潛逃，然後後續弄乾淨就好了」Stephen把新電視轉到新聞台坐下來看，「Jon呢？」Steven問，「他大哥女兒生日，他去參加派對了」Stephen說

 

Stephen在處理新電視安裝後的一些小狀況熟悉一下系統等等的,Steven則是無聊的在家裡四處晃,直到他聽見門鈴聲去開門對上一張死到徹底的死人臉「Hi Carell」Steven說,「Jon呢?」Carell問「我有東西要一份假簽名」,「拿去寵物店找James就好了」Steven說

 

「那個傢伙如果明天消失會怎樣?」Steven問,「...」Carell一臉"你又想幹嘛"的看著他「你想做掉他的時候給我打電話,我得去找James了」,「我出去了~!」Steven往家裡喊一聲拿了車鑰匙就跑到路易的酒吧去拿一袋工具後打電話跟Jon說好見面時間地點了,Jon那頭是小孩派對聲

 

「你打算做啊」Jon走到後院一角說「拿到以後用定位跟我碰頭,今天是下弦月對吧?我們找塊安靜的地方賞月」,「好,我去拿望遠鏡」Steven說完掛掉電話,剛剛他們達成的共識是晚上動手把Leo埋了,Steven去監視他,然後到Jon給的位置碰面,而且不能讓其他人知道

 

Steven在出手前坐在車裡等著那個律師出門做例行的慢跑,但他沒等到對方,他已經無聊到不行了,那傢伙半小時前就該出門了,他的手機在口袋裡震動「是我」Jon的聲音傳來「直接開車來找我,你手機上有座標了,開GPS就好」,「我還沒得手」Steven說,「有人得手了」Jon說「過來吧」

 

Steven以為是Jon在他之前把人抓到了也沒多想就直接照著GPS開,他心裡想著的是他好像忘記拿手電筒了,他在公園一樣的地方外頭停了車照著手機上顯示的方向走,他遠遠的就能看到一個紅色的光點一明一滅的,這個公園大概是廢棄了才沒有照明,所以Jon的煙很明顯

 

「那傢伙呢?」Steven把手機收起來放下工具袋,Jon對他朝招手指著他對面的一塊石碑狀的東西要他坐下,他不確定那是什麼但大概是公園分隔步道跟車道的東西吧?他乖乖地在Jon對面坐下,面無表情的Jon叼著菸在他面前跪在地上雙手壓著他的膝蓋不讓他站起來

 

「Jon?」Steven看著他不確定現在的情況,Jon把菸熄在旁邊的地上「Quite」Jon的語氣是命令句,意識到這件事的Steven感覺一股熟悉的電流從尾椎往上竄到頭頂,Jon拉下他的褲鍊把他掏出來的時候Steven聽得見自己的心跳聲

 

他閉著嘴盯著Jon吞吐他的樣子,他看起來不是特別高興但他已經不在抑鬱狀態了,他雙手抓緊自己坐著的石碑,他在Jon嘴裡釋放的時候Jon把他拉起來讓他站著把他隨便塞回褲子裡拉上拉鍊時Steven差點以為要被拉鍊夾到,Jon隨口把嘴裡的東西吐在他剛剛坐著的石碑上

 

「你有打火機嗎?」Jon的打火機點不起來,叼著菸問雙手插在褲子裡把自己調整好的Steven,Steven立刻找出打火機幫他點菸,Jon的臉在火光下看起來柔和很多,Jon呼了一口菸「你知道為什麼我爸不喜歡我嗎?除了我媽那件事外」,Steven搖頭

 

「He think I'm a cocksucker 」Jon說「從我很小的時候他就這麼覺得,我是不知道什麼給了他這個想法,但他從不打算隱藏他對這件事的看法,在停電那晚之後他甚至直接那樣叫我,各種你可以想到的詞都有,他怪我媽,我不知道是因為我他才討厭我媽還是反過來的,但不重要了」

 

「但你不完全Gay啊」Steven說,Jon偏向雙性戀,如果他想找個女友他能找到一海票,「對他來說我就是個不完美的兒子,完全不完美跟稍微有瑕疵對他而言是一樣的」Jon一腳踩在Steven剛剛坐著的石碑上,Steven現在才意識到這排石頭並不是公園的分道石,這些是墓碑

 

「Jon you didn't...」Steven拿出手機照了Jon踩著的.他剛剛坐在那上面的那個石碑,Don L他一看到這個部分他就放下手機了,這是Jon他爸的墓地,「既然他老那樣叫我,Now he know how good I'm」他哼的笑了笑,Steven感覺非常詭異,比他上次埋伏人在墓室睡了一天還詭異

 

「Fuck」Steven最後只說得出這個字,他剛剛坐在人家老爸墓碑上被口了,而且Jon還直接把他的東西吐在墓碑上,誰敢提議以後把他葬在這裡他會把對方宰了,「走吧,我想Stephen會很想我負責決策工作的」Jon踩熄菸,「那個律師怎麼辦?誰抓到他了?」Steven問,「國稅局搶先了」Jon說

 

「國稅局??」Steven不敢相信「為什麼那群書呆子老是能抓到別人抓不了的傢伙!?」,「我猜是因為沒人把他們當認真的對手」Jon說「我坐車來的,我坐你的車回去」,Steven開車時Jon坐在旁邊與Stephen通話,向Stephen保證自己已經好了,要他找Oliver來開會

 

「你不用下來開會」Jon對著電話那頭的Stephen說「你去準備一下,到我房間去等我」,「Wait,what?」Steven插嘴,「專心開車Steven」Jon說「Stephen你打電話讓Carell那邊收尾,我跟Steven在回家路上了,不,我們沒殺人,國稅局又搶先了,真怪是吧」

 

「可以算我一份嗎」Steven一邊開車一邊說，「我想好好的跟Stephen相處一下」Jon說「我改天就陪你玩」他手伸過去摸著Steven後頸微捲的頭髮、揉揉他的耳朵「我會好好的讓你玩的盡興的，你這個月來做得非常好」，「這是應該的」Steven專心開車但嘴角上揚，他知道Jon正常了，而且還打算獎勵他

 

他們回家看到Carell就知道有事了，Carell看起來很放鬆，他下班了，「Jon，法院要找你」Carell開口就說「你們聽完之後再說話，承辦Leo威脅客戶案子的檢察官看到你父母的案件紀錄了，他想要找當年目擊的孩子來作證」，「Larry不行嗎？」Jon語氣冰冷，「聽著,我可以以你創傷極大不想出庭拒絕掉」Carell說

 

「但是？」Jon知道他還沒說完，「但是如果你配合條子錄下你的證詞，只有聲音，你的證詞可以保證那個人渣律師重判，而且現在如果沒人願意作證，那傢伙可能會找到理由假釋，我讓人把他黑市交易的證據舉報了，他很快會被起訴，但這之中有三到四天的空窗期，他可能會逃走」Carell說「你想怎麼做」

 

「Carell」Jon的語氣驟然變得冰冷,這讓Steven和Oliver從自己的東西裡抬頭看他「你怎麼可能會知道我發生過什麼事」Jon看著他,眼神充滿殺氣,「卷宗裡看來的」Carell說,「這件事從沒被做過筆錄,哪來的卷宗」Jon瞪著他,這時候說謊就是找死,「...是Stephen」Carell鬆口

 

「他跟你說了什麼」Jon的語氣恢復正常但帶著不可質疑的態度,「他說你曾經目擊你父親家暴的行為也受過虐待,但因為Leo的關係這一切都沒被追究起訴,就這樣而已」Carell知道Jon不可能殺他,但他不想惹Jon,「他如果出獄就出獄,盯緊他別讓他跑了就好」Jon起身就是要散會的意思

 

Jon上樓的時候穿著睡袍做在床上的Stephen正拿起手機看Carell傳來的訊息"他知道了",Stephen刪了訊息深吸一口氣為接下來會發生的任何事做好心理準備,Jon開門走進房間的時候並不急著靠近他,他解開領帶跟皮帶讓自己輕鬆點,然後他不疾不徐地爬上床把Stephen壓制住

 

「為什麼要告訴他」Jon語氣平靜但他的手抓在Stephen肩上的力道大到在他已經很蒼白的皮膚上留下毫無血色的指痕,「他問了,我們覺得讓你媽的事情能得到一個了結對你也比較好」Stephen冷靜地解釋,「Don死了!」Jon吼「這件事已經解決不了了!!不准把這件事告訴任何人!!」

 

「Jon,你這樣只是把傷口蓋起來而已,你沒有處理問題」Stephen試著說服他,他做了兩種準備,一是Jon像以往一樣恢復以後回來向他道歉跟他親暱的相處,二是他知道Carell知道了什麼而失控,這種狀況下的Jon是不可理喻也無法受控的,Jon本人也很難解釋他為什麼會這樣失控

 

「那也不是由你來挖我的瘡疤!」Jon抓著他睡袍的領口把他拉起瞪著他,「我不會隨便告訴別人這種事..」Stephen的話沒說完Jon就摀著他的嘴把他往床上砸,「你給我閉嘴」Jon咬牙切齒的憤怒的語氣非常明顯「聽見你的聲音只會讓我更火大」,「Jon」Stephen試著叫他然後眼前一黑

 

他被臉朝下的壓在枕頭裡,他甚至很難呼吸幾乎要被悶死,「你明明很清楚...」Jon的聲音傳來「你明明是最了解那對我而言是怎樣的存在的,為什麼你還要這樣做!!」他對著Stephen吼,反扣著他的手的同時壓著他的後頸,Jon知道他會悶死人就放輕了力道讓Stephen側著臉喘著大氣

 

Jon的手插入他的頭髮中抓著他逼他抬頭,Stephen拼命的呼吸,他在掙扎的過程中睡袍散了開來,「為什麼你要這樣做」Jon每個字都咬得特別清楚地問,「Cause you are a fucking pussy can't even face your problem」Stephen刻意地罵,他知道後果是什麼,他的脖子被一雙手抓住

 

「你有臉那樣說我?」Jon控制著力道不掐死他,但Stephen躺在床上看著他的樣子一點都不像待宰的羔羊,一副與他平起平坐的樣子,「你他媽的會為了我穿女裝,你他媽的還操自己的雙胞胎弟弟」Jon瞪著他,「And you like it」Stephen努力的擠出話「you, a wimp with daddy issue」

 

「給我閉嘴!!」Jon吼,手上的力道不自覺的加重,他沒有意識到自己用力過頭直到Stephen的指甲插進了他的手背抓出血痕來他才放手,Stephen乾嘔咳著爬起來手摸著自己被留下明顯指印的脖子看著Jon,他嘴巴稍微張開馬上就被Jon吼了好幾句"閉嘴",「You are crying」Stephen說

 

「I'm not crying!!」Jon對著他吼的聲音有點抖,Stephen知道他只要因為這件事情失控都會無法控制自己的哭出來,「沒自制力的愛哭鬼」Stephen刺激他,他知道只要他暴怒完就好,但讓他消沉他只會憂鬱下去,「你很囂張啊」Jon掐著他的臉逼他直視自己「I'm the boss, not you!」

 

「Really」Stephen挑釁的看著他,Jon閉上了嘴他的表情顯示的是他決定用行動處理這件事,Jon一手抓著枕頭壓在他臉上,這並不阻止他轉過頭呼吸或說話,只是讓他看不到他的臉,他的腳被拉起讓他被往Jon的方向拉了些,他的腳被掛在他肩上他無法移動

 

「Jon,還不能..」Stephen要制止他,枕頭被往他臉上壓得更緊了,他無法說話,他只是稍微準備了,這種狀況下要是被插入潤滑一定不夠甚至擴張也不足,他受不了這種的,他要掙扎爬起來或至少求Jon等一下,但被強行插入的感覺與灼熱的疼痛讓他知道已經太遲了,他的雙手緊抓著被子

 

Jon插入後沒有動,Stephen太緊了會弄痛他,他拿開了枕頭看著痛得臉色發白努力忍耐著的Stephen,淺淺的喘著氣眼睛泛著水光,他很習慣操Steven時硬上,所以他的插入很順利,但這畢竟是另一具身體,一具習慣被充分的準備與細心的照料溫柔對待的身體,他們看著對方不發一語

 

「很痛吧，你臉色蒼白的跟什麼一樣」Jon揪著他的瀏海扯著他逼他面對自己「別這麼看我，你自找的」Jon放開他的頭髮抓住他開始有限度的抽插，他被準備的不夠很難馬上進入狀況，但他進出的幅度也足夠造成痛苦了，Stephen牙間冒出痛苦的低嚎聲，站在門邊的Steven聽到這聲音終於忍不住了大步的走向兩人

 

Steven抓住了Jon的肩膀要把他扯離Stephen但Jon甚至不必出力就從他手下脫開,轉頭惡狠狠地瞪著他,「到旁邊給我待著」Jon命令,但Steven正在看的卻是哭出來了的哥哥,Stephen在Jon看不到的時候對他搖頭,用眼神要他別插手,Steven退到一旁看著粗暴的洩恨繼續著

 

Steven站在旁邊看著暴怒的Jon粗魯的操著Stephen,讓Stephen哭是很嚴重的事,他並不像他只要一激動就流眼淚,他一定非常難受才會哭,「Who is your boss」Jon看著Stephen用威脅的語氣說,「Go fuck yourself」Stephen說,然後Jon賞了他一巴掌「你再說一次」Jon說

 

「JON!!」Steven叫出來,他沒看過Jon這樣對Stephen,「吵死了!」Jon甚至沒轉頭看他就罵,「Fuck you Jon」Stephen回嘴「你這個自己的問題都不敢面對的膽小鬼,你不操女人是因為你怕不小心當了老爸然後搞砸一切!!」Stephen對他吼「好心要幫你面對陰影你還不要!混帳!」

 

「你個難搞的混蛋」Jon又甩了他一巴掌,「我有說錯嗎?你這個..」Stephen的嘴被摀住,他只發得出嗚嗚聲地被壓在床上,Jon很清楚他說的是實話因為這些都是他在某次崩潰時告訴Stephen的,他相較於雙胞胎比較直卻跟這兩個男的發展關係,Steven從來不知道這件事

 

「我會讓你好好的記住你是屬於誰的」Jon瞪著他「從身體到心理我會讓你就算什麼都忘了都記得你是誰的婊子」他轉頭看了不知所措的Steven「把布條給我」,Steven只知道服從的把抽屜拉開把塞嘴布交給Jon，Jon把布拿到Stephen眼前「如果你太過分我會把你的嘴堵上」，他一手卡著Stephen的脖子開始大幅度的抽插

 

Stephen即使努力的忍耐也無法阻止自己生理上的表現,他眼淚直流,不時被重壓氣管讓他更加難受,「看看你哭得跟什麼一樣」Jon摸著他的臉拇指插進他嘴裡勾著他嘴角逼他稍微張著嘴「要知道你的地位」Jon拍拍他的臉「你為什麼不能跟Steven一樣理解自己就是我的Bitch,乖乖聽話」

 

「Fuck you」Stephen嘴裡卡著一隻拇指咬自不清的說,「換一句吧,狗也會換叫法的」Jon幾乎完全抽出然後一次插到最深,反覆幾次之後Stephen咬緊了他的手指發出了哀號,眼淚從臉頰不斷滑下,「少那樣看我!」Jon罵「我不需要你可憐我!!」手指被咬痛了他才抽出手

 

「你很清楚這不是你的真心話,媽的我嘴裡有血味,我咬傷你了?」Stephen皺著眉從疼痛中慢慢緩和下來,「你又知道我說謊了?」Jon說「你才是那個打破承諾的混帳」他舔掉拇指第二節上被咬出的一個小傷口的出血「不該叫的時候還狂吠的母狗」他握住Stephen完全痛軟的腿間冷笑

 

「如果我這樣操你你大概已經硬得痛哭了」Jon轉頭看著站在床頭旁觀這一切的Steven「但有人偏偏不喜歡痛卻幹盡該死的事」Jon握著Stephen腿間拇指按在頂端小孔上「如果我現在用力你會痛到打滾吧」Jon一邊說拇指用力的按著頂部並握緊他,Stephen痛得眼前發黑要跳起來又被壓下

 

「JON!!!!!!!!」Stephen大叫,喉嚨痛了也不在乎,眼淚又無法停止的流出,Jon的笑聲跟Stephen的尖叫還有Steven試圖阻止的叫喊混在一起,最後Steven抓住了Jon正握著Stephen的手,Steven看著Jon看著Stephen,「太吵了」Jon鬆手,他剛剛動手前就抽出Stephen體外了「Steven,放手」

 

（潛在設定是他其實也會覺得有點痛，而且是完全不turn on的那種痛，不知道是心理還是生理引起的，但他無法忍受Stephen被虐待）

 

「不要⋯」Steven的手在發抖「別這樣,我們都很難受」他眼裡都是恐慌但強迫自己冷靜「Jon拜託你⋯」他說不上自己為什麼這樣做,也許是因為這是他的孿生哥哥,他是個無法忍受Stephen的痛苦的被虐狂,「我說,在旁邊待著你哪個部分聽不懂？」Jon直視他，手放開了Stephen同時Stephen摀著腿間發抖但視線不離兩人

 

「Jon你可以這樣對我沒關係，但不要這樣對Stephen」Steven也快哭出來了，他不敢放開Jon的手，服從與保護哥哥的兩個本能起了衝突，「你喜歡被這樣對待不是嗎？」Jon拍拍Steven的臉對他微笑「拿潤滑給我」,Steven以為他是願意停止施暴了七手八腳的從抽屜翻出KY交給他，同時Jon拿了手銬銬住了Stephen

 

「你不想他難受吧」Jon對Steven說「坐在他後面抱著他,不然他沒有一個可以靠的地方」Steven踢掉鞋子爬上床坐在Stephen背後抱著他讓他半躺在自己懷裡,他專心檢視著哥哥的狀況,摸摸他聽不見那側的耳朵和被打紅腫的臉頰,哭紅的眼睛看著他卻只是更堅定的要他別阻止Jon,他無聲的用眼神問了為什麼,Stephen不答

 

Stephen手上的手銬是鏈子比較長的，手的活動範圍算大，「Steven轉過來」Jon說完Steven反射的轉頭看他眼鏡就被拿走了，他被戴上了眼罩，「這樣你會比較好過吧，別拿下來」Jon說著調整Steven抓著Stephen的手讓他雙手架著Stephen讓他被固定「你並沒有你以為的那麼有自制力」Jon在充分潤滑後插入Stephen說

 

「剛才果然有弄傷你」Jon插入時Stephen皺了眉證實了他的想法「Now, let's see who is the one have no self-control」,他按著Stephen的胸口不讓他亂動讓他看著自己,他很清楚Stephen的視力到哪,他停在他能清楚看見他冷笑的距離然後放手改抓著他的膝窩開始動作

 

Stephen蹙著眉低頭避開了Jon的視線,他被Steven架著活動空間不大,現在他的上半身在Steven控制中而下半身的重心全被Jon抓住了,充分的潤滑表示較少的痛苦跟阻力,Jon調整著角度,他很少會遇到不配合的Stephen,很快他就找到了正確的點,看著Stephen不自主的吭聲讓他笑了出來

 

「看看你」Jon掐著Stephen的臉讓他抬頭看自己「不是很痛嗎?但還是很喜歡被我操呢」,「你廢話少一點吧」Stephen說,Jon露出了不悅的表情,如果Stephen就此示弱也許他會消氣點,「我忍你夠久了」Jon放手開始以他熟悉的方式操這具身體,Stephen的呼吸開始變急變淺

 

Jon帶著一種得逞的冷笑嚙咬著Stephen的脖子和耳廓,他很清楚所有會讓他全身癱軟的敏感點,Stephen即使在怎麼不願意也開始感受到快感,雙手緊繃的拉扯著手銬在手腕上留下一條條的紅色痕跡,扭著頭也掙脫不了身體本能引起的快感,「這不就硬了嗎?」Jon彈了一下已經抬頭的東西

 

Stephen被彈得痛還抖了一下,Jon沒碰他腿間只是繼續操他,在咬他耳廓時在他耳邊說話「你以為你很有自制力嗎?你連自己的身體都控制不了,狗要知道自己的位置,Steven就是很乖的一條狗」,「你明明不想要兩條狗」Stephen閉著眼睛喘著氣但堅持說實話「你要同伴,還有臣服於你的同伴」

 

「你可以繼續嘴硬,然後我會讓你知道你所謂的自制力有多沒用,還有你該好好學會閉嘴」Jon摀著他的嘴抓穩他的腳加快插入的節奏,Stephen發出的嗚嗚聲越來越多也越來越大聲,不必多久Stephen腹部多了一片白色的污痕,Jon沾了一把把手指插進Stephen嘴裡壓住他的舌頭

 

「我甚至不用碰你」Jon惡劣的把沾了腥鹹白色液體的食指與中指往Stephen舌根探去,左右的按壓在他的舌上抹的都是,Stephen的嘔吐反射被激起了數次但Jon只是把手往外伸一點然後又插回去,Stephen看得出來是想說什麼話回嘴但說不出來,「看看你這樣,安靜了多可愛」Jon說

 

Stephen終於被弄到乾嘔不止脹紅著臉眼淚開始冒出來身體因為乾嘔和咳嗽不斷的震動著時Steven終於忍不住開口了「Jon你做了什麼?」他盲目地問,「操到他射然後讓他知道閉嘴的價值,這張嘴太多話了」Jon抽出被咬出深深凹痕但沒見血的手指,上面沾滿黏稠的唾液

 

「Jon他聽起來很難受你可不可以停下?」Steven抱著Stephen所以他很清楚這句身體的反應,而且他們靠在一起的部分都被汗水濕透了「拜託」,Jon聽到這個請求時挑眉了,他從Stephen體內把已經軟下的自己抽出然後掀起了Steven的眼罩,他因光線張不開眼睛但第一反應是低頭看Stephen

 

Stephen看起來像剛大哭一場一樣,眼睛和鼻子都紅紅的,嘴角也因為剛剛Jon的行為而發紅,他腹部上還殘留著精液,他往後靠在Steven身上時很明顯地放鬆了點但雙手依然被束縛著,手腕看得出來已經破皮了,「去拿條濕毛巾來把他弄乾淨」Jon說完Steven放開哥哥就衝出房間

 

Jon被獨自與Stephen一起留在房間裡,Jon對著他發呆了一會然後抓著他的頭髮逼他看著自已「認錯嗎?」Jon問,Stephen對著他翻了一個大白眼「你這個蠢貨」,Steven本來拿著濕毛巾回來是慢慢走的,但在走廊上他聽見了Stephen的大叫,他聽見他大喊了他的安全詞然後是嘴被塞住聲

 

Steven的反射動作是掏出槍衝向聲源他看見Jon的時候他才聽懂那聲慘叫喊的是安全詞,這時候他的槍已經指著Jon了,「你想幹嘛」Jon瞪著他,「我以為..抱歉」Steven把槍收起來然後才看出為什麼Stephen會大叫,他現在被塞住了嘴哭個不停,雙手垂在腿間跪在床上但那都不是重點

 

他走近了才看清楚,Stephen僵硬的維持著那個動作是因為他不能亂動,Jon曾經威脅過他如果搞砸了什麼事就會把那東西用在他身上,一個帶著尿道棒的貞操套,Jon的手上被KY沾濕因為他正把半根金屬棒插進Stephen的尿道,金屬棒上有小小的圓形環節,這連他都會痛昏的

 

「Jon..你..」Steven不敢繼續說,他怕他讓Jon激動起來手就不穩了,「總該有人來教教你什麼該出來什麼不該,自己控制不了就替你管好,不該說的話不該射的狀況之類的」Jon一節一節的把金屬棒用指尖敲進Stephen體內,他咬著塞口布發出悶叫聲痛得臉色脹紅眼淚不止

 

Stephen對疼痛的耐受度與Steven相比是非常低的,但他能逼自己在最不可能的狀況下冷靜,所以他就算青筋都浮出來了也不敢亂動,眼淚跟汗水在臉上糊成一堆,他雙手垂在腿間是因為他不能舉起手也不能動,Jon把那付手銬的鍊子在他陰莖上繞了一圈只是稍微套著卻也足以限制他

 

「要不是插著這個你大概會馬上把這條鍊子從老二上弄掉然後跳起來揍人吧,不過你打人可不痛」Jon把最後一節敲進他體內只留下那個圓環在外面,Stephen的忍耐幾乎到了極限,眼淚不斷滴下來,他雙手也不能有太大動靜不然會扯的自己痛不欲生,Steven看Jon下床衝上去讓哥哥靠著自己

 

但他的動作太大了,Stephen只要稍微被搖晃就會痛得撕心裂肺,Steven聽到Stephen的哀號才意識到這件事立刻靜止了下來,「我要去洗澡」Jon手上拿著手銬與貞操帶的鑰匙「我回來之前如果你敢幫他解開,你可以試試看」Jon威脅,Steven只能抱著他不敢亂動聽著他哭的聲音

 

「Stephen..Stephen..」Steven第一次因為Jon處罰人而不安,大概是因為Stephen從來沒被處罰過,至少不是在他看得到的地方,Stephen說過Jon剛復原時有時候會反彈變成暴怒,但他也看得出來這次是異常的凶惡,「Stephen你還好嗎?Jon怎麼還不回來.天啊你整個人都在發抖...」

 

「Stephen」Steven慢慢地讓哥哥離開自己身上讓他跪坐在床上,他們要面對面才能好好交流「我可以現在帶你離開,我能把Jon擋下一段時間甚至敲暈他,你還好嗎?」,Stephen搖頭但用眼神告訴弟弟他還能忍,「這真的有必要嗎?」Steven問然後他點頭了,「你不行時拜託要說」Steven說

 

Stephen點了頭,Steven撐著他避免他倒下,最後Stephen的小腿開始抽筋了Steven就小心地讓他躺下,中間一直不小心動到他的雙手扯到下體讓他發出哀號,Steven終於讓他躺下幫他緩解抽筋後Stephen轉過頭把臉靠在躺在自己旁邊的弟弟肩上休息,他漸漸的放鬆了

 

這樣安靜的靠在一起總是能讓他們兩個放鬆,即使身體沒有一處不痛的Stephen也短暫的感到寧靜,Steven先發現Jon回來了,他爬起來看著穿著內褲頭髮還在滴水的Jon手上只拿著一把鑰匙,看大小是手銬的,「戴著這個要是硬了會很痛」Jon彈了一下金屬貞操帶,Stephen抖了一下「所以你最好展現一下你的自.制.力」他笑

 

「這麼長的鍊子很礙事」Jon解開了手銬直接丟到地上去,金屬碰撞聲很響亮,然後他順手拿了Stephen睡袍的腰帶抓著他的手將其緊綁在一起,Stephen手只能放在胸前做出像禱告一樣的動作,連撐起自己的身體都沒辦法,「亂動會非常痛的」Jon把他壓住說「懂嗎?」

 

Stephen嘴裡還塞著布只能點頭,Steven在Jon拿潤滑準備的時候讓Stephen躺在自己腿上,讓他不用努力抬頭看Jon到底要幹什麼,同時他們能看到彼此,即使不開口也能藉此交流,他無法放這個狀態下的兩人獨處,如果這一切不是發生在Stephen身上而是他的話事情會好辦很多,他不怕這個

 

Jon把Stephen的頭髮往後撥好,讓他視線清楚,然後在他眼前伸出了兩根手指,「你想想看,那根棒子現在插在你前列腺上,如果我現在把手插進去用力壓下去你會怎麼樣?」Jon冷笑看著面色凝重的Stephen「不過那應該沒有必要,你被操也才幾十分鐘前的事,我可以直接操你」

 

Jon一邊說一邊插入,不太容易但比前一次輕鬆,這一次Stephen也發出了抗議,但因為咬著布所以只變成了無意義的噪音,只要稍有晃動或輕微充血就會因為貞操帶而產生劇痛,所以剛剛他都是躺平的讓那東西躺在自己肚子上,現在Jon握住了他,惡意的用指尖摩擦頂端周圍

 

他緩慢地插入,在他大約知道會是前列腺的範圍反覆的前後摩擦,從Stephen的反應來看他是正確的,Stephen想掙扎但只要一動就痛得嗚嗚叫,然後會僵硬的逼著他自己不要動,Steven也會動手壓著他的肩膀不讓他動,Jon放手讓被金屬環繞的東西回到Stephen腹上,他抓著他的腿開始抽插

 

Stephen的聲音傳進Steven耳裡讓他感到一股嚴重的焦慮,他從來不習慣Stephen的脆弱面,他不該負責面對這個,這是一個不正常的狀況,這不是他們兄弟的相處模式,Stephen隨著Jon的動作一次又一次地發出聲音,最後無處可放的手抓住了Steven的襯衫,扯著那塊布讓自己別動

 

Stephen的汗沾透了Steven的襯衫,冷氣開的挺強的但他是痛得全身大汗這根本於事無補,Steven的襯衫被扯得發出撕裂聲幾顆扣子直接飛了出去,Jon伸手摸著Steven的臉讓他從關注哥哥中抬頭看著自己,他粗魯的親了他一陣就推開他

 

Stephen咬著布發出的叫聲大小漸漸的變得穩定甚至開始能夠保持安靜,只要他習慣了他能忍大多數的疼痛,即使他非常厭惡這種感覺他也能逼自己安靜,「喔?開始習慣了是嗎?」Jon拍拍Stephen的臉,他臉上都是汗和眼淚「你覺得我沒辦法對你更殘忍嗎?」他握住被金屬包住的柱體

 

Stephen發出了抗議的嗚嗚聲,但這無法阻止Jon,他的拇指伸進了露在頂端的那個小圈圈勾住了金屬棒,惡意的左右轉那根棒子,Stephen閉緊眼忍著這種古怪的從內部而來的摩擦和灼熱感,這並不算很痛,當他張開眼稍微鬆懈時Jon伸直拇指扯出了半截金屬棒,Steven難以忍受Stephen的哭喊

 

Steven俯身抱著他哥哥額頭貼著額頭安撫著他,「沒事的..沒事的..Stephen你不要掙扎」Steven在哥哥耳邊說,Jon抓著Steven的頭髮扯著他逼他起身「你擋住我了」Jon說「Stephen,你覺得你還會犯一樣的錯嗎?」他扯出Stephen嘴裡的布,他喘著氣嘴角沾著黏稠的唾液看著他

 

「你最好想想你要說什麼」Jon捏著Stephen的臉拍拍他,「你他媽好好面對自己的心理問題是要你的命嗎?」Stephen沙啞的說,「你為什麼就是不肯學會教訓」Jon本來稍微消去的火氣又上來了,用力的按下金屬環把金屬棒往深處插去,他緊壓著不放Stephen直接大叫終於讓Steven忍不住了

 

「Jon拜託你住手」Steven哭著抓住了他的手腕「不要這樣對他」,Jon伸手往他臉上就抽,聲音極為響亮「你可以安靜得乖乖坐在這裡,或者給我滾出去」Jon已不可質疑的語氣說「看不下去就滾」,他低頭看了哥哥,Stephen用眼神向他表示他沒問題要他離開,Steven小心放下他後逃出房間

 

「怎麼?不塞住我的嘴了?你不怕我又說什麼會害你哭得像小女孩一樣的話嗎?」Stephen說,「只要你沒辦法說話就行了」Jon再次插入他,「這不會插得太深」Jon開始抽插的同時一節一節的把棒子抽出又插入「這個只能戳到前列腺不會讓你尿出來弄髒我的床的,畢竟那太麻煩了」

 

「要不是這東西你大概硬的跟什麼一樣」Jon彈了一下金屬環「但你現在只能又紅又腫又痛的軟在那,甚至沒辦法控制自己,自制力不是很好嗎?那就別起反應讓自己痛得要死啊」,Stephen在他說這段話時被前後抽插著嘴裡的叫聲沒有停過,Jon已經把那當作背景白噪音了

 

「很想射吧?」Jon開始用他習慣的方式操Stephen時他的叫聲開始出現了變化,他在劇痛的嘶號聲外不時冒出的是悶哼與顫抖著喘氣,而Jon的手依然握著被金屬貞操帶包裹的柱體反覆的抽出兩三節金屬棒然後按回去插入,配合著他操Stephen的動作摧殘他的前列腺

 

「平常這個時候你就會叫著要我鬆手說要射了,但這麼痛肯定會拖延時間的」Jon抽插著金屬棒與操著他的動作並沒有停下「或者你早就想射但什麼都射不出來?嗯?」他低頭舔了一下Stephen的脖子,他流了很多汗所以鹹鹹的但帶著沐浴乳的味道,他聞起來不太一樣大概是因為疼痛吧

 

Stephen只能暫時抓著這個空檔喘氣,然後Jon咬住了他的脖子反覆的重咬留下一整排齒痕,他舔舔那一連串痕跡「要是留下疤痕就麻煩了,你們兩個要看起來一樣才行,休息夠了吧,我要繼續了」他回到操他的動作繼續做到一半的事,Stephen本來想說的話在金屬棒被抽出插入的同時消失

 

「你如果好好的道歉保證不再犯我可以考慮一下解開你」Jon拔出了那一整根金屬棒在他嘴唇上輕輕敲著,腥黏的液體在他下唇拉出一條細絲,「我沒做錯」Stephen說,「好吧,別說我沒給你機會」Jon把那一節一節的金屬棒上的液體抹在Stephen左右臉上然後把拉環塞進他嘴裡讓他叼著

 

「弄掉了你不會想知道會怎樣的」Jon捏了他的臉然後低頭俯在他腿間握著他,舌頭舔著頂端紅腫的小孔,舌頭鑽著那個敏感而且仍然痛著的開口,或含著頂端用力的吸吮,Stephen尖叫扯著Jon的頭髮要他停下他感到快射的時候Jon就停了從他嘴裡拿走那根金屬一次插到底,「想的美」Jon笑

 

Jon持續前後的抽插直到撕心裂肺的尖叫聲傳來「停!」Stephen哭出來的同時被束縛的雙手只能抓著自己頭上方的床單「拜託停下來!」,「道歉」Jon抽出了半根金屬棒,「FUCK YOU!」Stephen尖叫的同時金屬棒插入了,Jon重複著拷問一樣的過程,中間他抽出自己跪起身俯視Stephen

 

「你真的是不知死活」Jon用陰莖拍打Stephen的臉像塗口紅一樣在他嘴唇上抹著「為什麼你就不能好好地聽話」,「因為我才是對的..嗚」Stephen說不完嘴裡就被塞滿了,Jon抓著他兩側的頭髮操縱他的動作逼他吞吐自己甚至操到他喉嚨深處,Stephen還被金屬棒插著不敢亂動

 

Stephen的雙手被束縛著他也無法幫自己脫離這個困境,喉嚨不斷地被侵入激起的嘔吐反射讓他嘴裡都是又黏又鹹的唾液,他發出乾嘔聲只是讓Jon抓緊他操得更深,最後Jon滿意的嘆口氣然後抓著他不讓他動,在他喉頭射了後放開他,把他壓在床上把他的嘴摀著,他咳不出來眼淚直流

 

無處可去的氣體從鼻子沖出,氣管進了液體讓他嗆得眼淚直流,他想咳嗽但Jon摀著他的嘴他想呼吸但彷彿溺水一樣的感覺來自氣管充滿著液體的痛苦,最後Jon放開手他翻身想跪著讓自己咳乾淨暢通氣管,金屬棒開始隨著他咳嗽與動作滑出但他無法停止自己猛咳

 

「你剛剛以為我會捏你鼻子嗎?怎麼一直看我的手」Jon笑「那會傷到耳朵的,你只有一邊可以聽到我說話,我不會冒這個風險的」Jon把他拉起來讓他正面躺下,他還沒完全從那之中緩和過來但Jon開始翻抽屜找到平常用來操Steven的其中一個玩具,一個會扭動的電動假屌,他有不好的預感

 

Jon拿潤滑弄了一下就把整根玩具插進他體內按下開關讓那東西在他身體裡亂扭,「我看開到最強好了」Jon說著推了開關,突然強烈的翻攪著他體內,Jon用那東西輾著他的前列腺同時把金屬棒捏在手上雙手同時操著他前後,玩具激烈的動著讓他尖叫,Stephen哭著大叫,強烈的射精感衝上腦

 

當Jon看出他已經快要射的時候就會加強針對他的前列腺然後在他幾乎快要射的時候把金屬棒抽出大半又立刻插回去,反覆不知道幾次以後Jon還是重複一樣的問題「你知不知道你做錯了」,Stephen一開始還會回答No,後來他只是扭著頭哭著大叫,最後他甚至沒看Jon開始哭喊別的名字

 

「Steven!!!Steven!STEVEN!!」Stephen開始哭喊大叫自己雙胞胎弟弟的名字,幾乎是絕望歇斯底里的大叫著,他拱起身頭往後仰看著門口,幾乎是馬上的,一模一樣的那個人衝了進來,他剛剛一直坐在走廊上,他不敢直接面對那個場面和失常的兩人但他無法放心哥哥與Jon獨處

 

他幾乎是飛撲向哥哥,他抱著他看著Jon,有那麼一瞬間Jon像被車撞到一樣腦子一片空白,然後Stephen的尖叫和哭喊一下子湧入他的腦子裡,他關掉了玩具把東西拔掉然後退開站在床邊看著雙胞胎,其中一個愛哭鬼異常嚴肅,可靠的哥哥卻失控的大哭緊抓著弟弟叫弟弟的名字

 

「你善後,把他收拾好,我要出門」Jon把一把小鑰匙丟向他們後穿上衣服拿走車鑰匙離開,Steven連忙拿起鑰匙要解開貞操帶但他一碰Stephen他就尖叫,「是這個嗎?會痛?」他意識到金屬棒還插在他尿道裡,Stephen沒有回答只是抓緊他哭著,「我先幫你拿掉」Steven小心的把金屬棒一點一點的拉出,甚至不敢用力喘氣

 

他一拉出整支金屬棒就不敢相信自己的眼睛,應該是剛才Stephen亂動掙扎造成的但也可能是Jon暴怒下造成的,金屬棒一節一節的帶出混合白色與紅色的混濁液體,他把棒子放到一旁然後小心的解開貞操帶,終於脫離束縛的時候本來快要停止哭泣的Stephen一下子又失控的哭出來抱著弟弟不放

 

「沒事的,你可以站起來嗎？我帶你去浴室」Steven抱著猛搖頭的哥哥「那我陪你休息一下，你必須快點弄乾淨不然我怕你會感染」他抱著Stephen安撫同時觀察他的狀況，身上有些瘀青手腕也是拉扯的傷痕，咬痕開始變成深淺不一的瘀痕，白色混合紅色的混濁液體從紅腫疲軟的腿間滲漏出來在蒼白的大腿內側非常顯眼

 

「希望這沒有太嚴重」Steven拿被子抹掉帶血的精液然後親他的臉和額頭抱著他安撫,數分鐘後Stephen才恢復正常「帶我去浴室」Stephen沙啞的說「讓人把那個女醫生找來出診」,「你還好嗎?」Steven扶著他問,「全身上下都很痛很難受」Stephen說「更不懂你的喜好了」他被扶著站起走向浴室地上還滴了數滴混合物

 

Stephen站起來以後兩人才意識到Stephen的狀況其實比預期的更糟一點,他站不穩差點往地板上栽,雖然抓住了Steven但還是跌坐在地痛得說不上話,「怎麼了?!」Steven問,「剛剛我腳嚴重抽筋過,都忘了這回事,難怪一出力就全身痛得要死」Stephen扶著弟弟慢慢站起來讓他扶著自己走

 

平常只要一下就能到的浴室他們走了挺久的,到浴室以後Steven讓他在淋浴間地上靠著浴缸坐著,他自己出去脫了西裝和槍套才回來,他開了水調到剛好的溫度然後讓哥哥起來趴在浴缸邊上幫他把體內的東西弄乾淨,在他弄的時候Stephen因為不舒服嗚了幾聲,「忍耐一下就好了」Steven說

 

「好了,乾淨了,但你大概要痛一陣子了,看你叫的」Steven拿蓮蓬頭把他腿間沖乾淨讓他坐著,「你想尿嗎?」Steven問,「啊?」Stephen一時沒反應過來,「尿一下比較不會感染」Steven說「至少我是這樣」,「那扶我起來」Stephen說,「直接尿就好啦,你腳不方便不是嗎?」Steven說

 

「...認真的?」Stephen坐在淋浴間地上看著他,「你腳很痛吧」Steven說,Stephen掙扎了某些Steven不懂的想法後低了頭試了一下才尿出來,「很痛?」Steven一邊拿水沖一邊看哥哥的表情,他只能點頭「你血尿」Steven說「這個不能靠出診解決了,要深入檢查,我明天帶你去」

 

「你怎麼會知道這個」Stephen在弟弟幫他洗澡時恍神了一下說,「上次被弄傷以後被醫生上了一堂課,處理外傷是我自己的工作範圍,不管是打架弄的還是Jon弄的都一樣」Steven說「你可以在那個女醫生面前裝成我,如果你會尷尬的話」,「你跟人家挺熟的嘛...」Stephen說

 

「他很專業而且已經知道規矩了,收錢閉嘴做事」Steven聞了一下哥哥的頭髮動手幫他洗頭「但他會一直抱怨一直對你說教就是了,他已經不會說要報警了」,「嗯,了解了」Stephen說「這會痛多久?」,「嚴重的話幾個月」Steven把他沖乾淨.擦乾帶他出去擦藥,手腕身體腿間都是擦傷

 

各種傷的數量多到Steven都皺眉了,脖子與鎖骨上的咬痕已經轉為瘀青了,嘴角還發紅著,嘴唇裂開滲血,他們倆人一邊臉上都有些紅腫都是被甩巴掌造成的,因為哭的關係Stephen的眼睛周圍都紅紅的,眼睛也紅腫著,他在沙發上發呆看著Steven不知道在忙什麼,他把大的厚棉被找出來了

 

「在這裡等我一下啊」Steven抱著厚被離開了,Stephen已經習慣弟弟偶而的異常(這比較像日常)自己動手擦乾頭髮,弟弟回來帶他去客廳的時候他整個人頭上都是問號,「Steven我還沒穿衣服」Stephen被往前一推摔進了軟軟的東西裡,他摔在厚被鋪成的地舖上,Steven移開了桌子

 

這個臨時地舖鋪在電視與沙發之間,夠他們兩個睡,有好幾個枕頭外還有一堆零食跟一個肯定裝了飲料的冷藏箱,「很久沒這樣玩了」Steven看起來異常的有成就感「我們小時候放長假都這樣搞,這樣就可以看電視看到睡著了」,Stephen忍不住大笑出來問他要睡衣得到答案:別穿,傷口會痛

 

Stephen躺在弟弟旁邊還因為只有自己沒睡衣不太適應,但很快地就靠著弟弟一起吃零嘴吐槽電影了,「我們該更常這樣幹」Stephen說,「如果我沒搞砸什麼事的話應該可以」Steven說「話說Jon去哪了?」,「Fuck him」Stephen說「他沒事了就會自己回來了,把起司醬給我」

 

Jon隔天早上回家的時候身上一團糟,又是血跡又是泥土跟草汁襯衫還被撕破了一點,臉上也有瘀青,他回家以後直接去浴室洗澡把身上的衣服全丟進特定袋子晚點要燒掉,他從浴室出來本來要找Stephen道歉但兄弟倆的房間都是空的,棉被也不見了,Jon直覺的走到二樓小客廳去了

 

Steven果然是築了一個小狗窩了,他花了點時間才分辨出睡成一團的哪個是哪個,Stephen微皺著眉躺著睡相很好,皺眉的原因是有個睡姿極差抱著他攀在他身上的傢伙不但踢被子還往他身上會痛的各種地方壓,Stephen沒有穿睡衣睡覺比較讓他驚訝,他是連睡在自己房間都穿睡衣的人

 

Jon一晚沒睡他基本上已經是靠本能地在巡地盤了,確定兩個人都在他就回房間去了,他的床是一團亂,他站在帶血跡與不明痕跡的床前想了一下「Fuck it」往前倒直接睡死在床上,Oliver同時大概也在做一樣的事,還有Rob跟Carell,但Carell也可能帶著黑眼圈跟死人眼加班了

 

James被眼神死得像看過地獄的Carell大半夜叫起來要他簽幾個名的時候是徹底清醒的,對方眼睛裡簡直沒有靈魂讓他瞬間清醒,他簽完以後Carell就一邊抱怨的上車離開了,James順便餵了店裡的奶貓奶狗後鑽回Jonathan的被窩裡睡覺渾然不知這是棺材上最後一根釘子

 

Stephen被帶去看醫生的時候醫生甚至已經不想多問他們問題了,只照程序走好以後拍完影像確認尿道並沒有斷裂吸了一口氣才開口「我是已經不想追究你們到底有什麼問題但至少有點限度,你差一點就需要開刀另外接一條管子進膀胱了,給我好好地吃藥擦藥禁慾清潔還有定時回診!!!」

 

Stephen第一次被醫生這樣吼有些嚇到但還是點頭了,醫生的動作有些粗魯,一邊抱怨他老是幹這種事(他是以Steven的身分看診)一邊很用力的給他消毒擦藥,他運氣很好的沒有受到嚴重的傷害但足夠讓他痛苦上一陣子了,Steven開車載他回家的路上繞去看Carell但事務所休假了

 

他們回家的時候很尷尬地在廚房和Jon遇上了,他們三人你看我我看你的楞在那,Stephen還得靠著門框才站得好,「Jon,你的果汁已經倒到桌上去了」Stephen開口Jon才發現這件事連忙收拾,三人在餐桌坐下沉默的吃了一頓Jon做的早午餐,「Stephen...」Jon開口,「吃飯閉嘴」Stephen說

 

吃完以後三個人各拿著一杯咖啡坐在餐桌邊,「Stephen我真的很抱歉」Jon開口「我這次太失控了,我看到我的床單上有血跡而..」,「喔,我很清楚我傷的程度」Stephen打斷他「你接下來至少三個月都別想碰我了,尿道受傷還有各種裡裡外外的大小傷,醫生要不是知道我們都想報警了」

 

「等等,血跡是這樣來的?!」Jon站起來往他的方向走「你真的沒事嗎?」,「Fuck off」Stephen喝著奶茶「等我氣消了我會跟你說,現在你越道歉我越想殺人,恢復正常把你的工作做好就好了,你昨天幹什麼去了?」Stephen不是開玩笑的,他手上握著一把銀餐刀真的會捅人

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧接之前的情节，Stephen原谅Jon需要点时间（笑）

-

 

「我給Carell打電話了」Jon回到自己位子上坐下,「所以你有好好善後嗎?」Stephen喝著奶茶問,「有個目擊者,另外處理掉了」Jon說,「你怎麼處理那個律師的」Steven問,「我帶了Oliver跟Rob」Jon說「把他嘴縫上前他還好好懺悔了一番,他大概以為道歉我就不會殺他吧」

 

「然後呢?」Steven問,「讓人把他舌頭割掉後把嘴縫上了」Jon說「那張嘴害的人夠多了,然後我給他一把手電筒把他手腳銬住,把他丟進我爸棺材裡跟他做辦了,我也把手腳銬鑰匙丟進去了,我爸說過他不做防腐處理,所以我猜他在那裏面應該很希望我沒給他手電筒吧」Jon冷笑

 

「難怪Carell沒上班,大概在某個地方給你善後吧」Stephen說「我要去休息,不要吵我,Steven一起睡午覺要嗎?」,Jon看著Steven跟在哥哥後面跑上樓去了,他總覺得看上去就像野貓帶著小狗去打架一樣,他把餐桌收了上樓看他們是擠在誰房間睡,後來發現他們回客廳地舖縮在一起看電視

 

之後Jon恢復了原本的狀況,繼續以幕後黑手的身分操作大局,但工作量加倍了因為Stephen直接罷工不幹,他現在只願意在家裡看書看電視也不想幫忙處理一點點事,甚至開始幫James照顧沒斷奶的小貓或小狗,在Jon走進他房間的時候他會抱著小貓說他在忙要他有話快說就趕他走

 

最近越來越常跟大哥一起混的James不太清楚是什麼狀況,但他看得出來這兩個人似乎在鬧脾氣,而且是Jon理虧,Steven本來看他把Stephen佔走時會有些不快但這陣子他就不會這樣,他會讓Stephen跟James一起然後他去黏著Jon不放,他很樂意在不同時間獨佔兩個人

 

James跟Stephen處得很好,他喜歡這種有人照顧的感覺,他也不討厭Steven,他很幼稚所以他不怕他之後就變成把他當作喜歡兇人的小狗的類型了,Stephen幾乎每天下午都跟James一起過,晚上和上午Steven會來跟他一起過,前提是他沒有在找Jon的操的時候,他也會幫他擦藥跟照料傷口

 

一個月後Jon還是沒能碰到Stephen,他想親一下或抱一下他,最基本的親近也沒辦法,Stephen不太跟他說話,他還在生氣,有一次他進到書房裡的時候Jon正把Steven壓在桌上操,他只是無視了他們走過去拿了他要的書就在對面他的座位坐下來看了,換成平常他會要Jon注意別弄傷他

 

他看完了他要看的那幾頁就把書放下雙手插在胸前看著面前的兩人,Steven非常享受整個過程,他甚至有點吵(以一個剛剛在看書的人的角度來看)他一直求Jon用力點,但Jon並不想讓他這麼容易嚐到甜頭,直到他看到Stephen用一種"你不許違抗我"的眼神瞪著他後他開始照Steven要求的做

 

Jon無法專心，也失去了主導地位，他現在在操著Steven 時必須聽著他的需求，他並沒有很乖他為什麼得為他盡力，但他看到Stephen 帶著殺氣的眼神時只能照做，「Jon.Jon...」Steven喘著抓住了Jon放在他肩上壓住他的手，想把他的手往自己胸口拉，在Stephen威脅下Jon只能照做，用略重的力道愛撫他引他呻吟

 

他不快又不甘願的把Steven操到尖叫，有部分是因為他偷偷用力握了Steven下體讓他痛的哭出來，他做完了放著還在喘著哭的Steven 躺在桌上,腿合不上的大開著躺在那眼神渙散的伸手抹了自己噴在肚子上的白色黏液，開心的微笑著，「你被操到後面都合不上還能這樣笑」Jon拍拍他的臉「躺好別讓我的東西滴出來」

 

Stephen對他微笑以後繞過桌子去摸了弟弟的臉「開心嗎？」，「嗯」Steven點頭，「把內褲穿上把肚子用襯衫擦一擦，去拿抹布把桌椅擦乾淨後洗澡，這樣就不會滴到地上了」Stephen說「你想晚上跟誰睡？」，「Jon」Steven說,「Jon你聽到了嗎？」Stephen故意大聲問，「隨便他」在走廊的Jon喊回去

 

那天晚上Steven幫他擦藥後就開心的跑到Jon房間跟他睡了,Stephen自己睡,但當然是隨時起來替James照顧奶貓了,他開始在Steven挨操的時候到旁邊待著,看著他們監視著所有狀況,他時有時無的讓Jon順著Steven要的做,Steven過了很久才意識到他最近怎麼過得這麼好的

 

兩個月過去了Stephen也回診過了,還是被醫生警告了一樣的事,繼續禁慾仔細清潔等等的,他沒之前那麼痛了,至少上個廁所也不會痛得半死,Jon最近以為他已經原諒他了就會開始靠過來想親近他,他只是稍微沒那麼生氣而已並不是不氣了,他會打發他走或是讓他去找Steven

 

Jon嘗試了那麼多次後也清楚了Stephen不會突然原諒他,放棄了也保持了距離並達成Stephen的各種要求,Stephen複診回來那天他在書房找到他「所以醫生怎麼說?」Jon問,「一樣的那些話」Stephen說,「兩個月來你都真的禁慾了?」Jon問「你到底都怎麼做到的?」,Stephen笑了起身

 

「我不像Steven那麼需要被操」Stephen笑著把Jon按到椅子上讓他坐下,肢體語言裡充滿了引誘,他用手拉開了Jon的腿之間的空間讓他張開腿坐在椅子上面對著他,他往上看直視著Jon的眼睛解開了他的褲襠拉鍊,「你想幹什麼的暗示太過明顯了,甚至能說太急躁了,像青少年一樣」

 

Jon往後靠在椅背上等著接下來的步驟,「我只是很想要碰你,不是想做什麼我只是很想念那種感覺」Jon說「我知道你很生氣,我也真的很抱歉,我真的是想要抱抱你跟你道歉」,Stephen不管他只是繼續解開他的皮帶把他掏出來含在嘴裡,舔了兩下就開始做熟悉的吞吐動作,Jon倒抽一口氣

 

一開始也許有些生疏了或只是不打算認真的做,但讓他硬起來後就認真的開始吸舔,Jon閉上眼伸手摸了Stephen的頭髮就像他以前一樣,Stephen抓住了他的手吐出他「雙手放在椅背後,我沒說要讓你碰我」Stephen說,Jon知道做人不能得寸進尺,乖乖地把手放到背後,繼續享受服務

 

「如果你又碰我,我就讓你後悔」Stephen說完繼續嘴上的工作,Jon非常接近極限時Stephen又提醒了他一次不能碰他,然後是強烈的刺痛,他張開眼睛時Stephen對他笑了一下用尖銳的犬齒卡入了脆弱敏感的頂部小孔,尖銳的牙齒前後的在小孔周圍刮著,他瞪著他提醒他不能碰自己

 

Jon的手緊抓著木椅背手上與額頭的青筋非常的明顯,他咬緊牙關不讓自己罵出聲,Stephen張嘴把牙齒準確的咬進了龜頭與柱身之間的縫,左右的用牙齒摩擦,Jon開始冒汗,Stephen太清楚他的敏感點了,他很清楚該咬哪裡來折磨他,但傷不了他只讓他痛到頭皮發麻

 

他不知道這維持了多久,他的手抽筋了,汗濕透了襯衫後Stephen把他已經徹底痛軟的下體完全含入口中,上下排牙齒輕咬著根部然後在把他的下體從口中拉出的同時牙齒在脆弱又敏感的柱身上刮出兩行紅色的痕跡痛的Jon整張臉都發白,Stephen 站起來整理自己的頭髮看著Jon說「我並沒有消氣,且被迫禁慾也會讓我火大」

 

Jon呼吸又急又短看著Stephen眼睛裡甚至有些水光,畢竟是身上最敏感的部分痛成這樣沒大叫就很厲害了,「我連自己都不能碰不然我會痛的打滾,剛開始我連晨勃都能把自己痛醒,上廁所時那種灼燒感每天都讓我打消原諒你的念頭，我需要時間讓自己冷靜和康復，在這之前你就好好陪Steven玩吧」Stephen說完就離開了

 

Jon坐在那很久才緩過來把自己的褲子穿好去浴室用冷水沖洗紅腫發痛的腿間，Steven從外面辦事回來很困惑為什麼Jon看起來很糟，「我今天沒辦法操你」Jon先說才告訴他Stephen把他怎麼了「總之他不願意跟我說他的狀況，你能幫我問問他嗎？」Jon說，「我很清楚他的狀況啊為什麼要問？」Steven 說

 

「你怎麼會知道？」Jon問，「我每天幫他擦藥都會聊啊，我以為你知道」Steven歪頭說「你想知道他什麼部分的狀況？」，「我造成的傷怎麼樣了？」Jon問，「除了幾個非常深的瘀青到上週才退外都好了，但尿道要很久才好，一開始幫他擦藥換衣服或是睡在一起碰到他都會痛到叫出來，甚至擦藥時還會哭」Steven說

 

「那現在呢？他還是那麼嚴重嗎？」Jon問，「比較好了，他說硬的時候沒以前痛了但他如果想碰自己就會很痛，他試過一次就不敢了，他沒辦法發洩也是心情不好的原因之一吧，但一開始他連坐下都覺得屁股裡痛，現在倒是好了，他上廁所也不會痛到需要花很長時間了」Steven 說

 

「所以他是不能擼而已？」Jon說，「我本來以為是那樣就說我可以口他或用舔的幫他處理，結果他說他現在發炎的風險比較大不能碰到唾液」Steven攤手「換成我大概會忍不了兩個月吧，他真的很會忍了」

 

Jon想了些事後打發Steven晚上去跟哥哥睡了，過幾天James來把小貓接走後Stephen正在打掃房間地上，Jon拿了吸塵器進來不發一語的默默幫忙，Stephen看了他一下就把抹布塞給他自己離開房間了，Jon看他離開只能把打掃工作做好

 

Stephen到下午才回來，他進房間看看後很滿意Jon打掃的乾淨程度，他轉身就被堵在門口「Stephen可以讓我幫你解決這個問題嗎？」Jon用眼神示意看他的腿間「你想要發洩不是嗎？」，「你想痛死我就說」Stephen推開他走出房間往弟弟的房間去，Steven今天在家玩電動了

 

他往Steven房間去，Steven在玩神奇寶貝轉過頭看他們，「你怎麼硬了？」Steven問哥哥，「意外而已」Stephen說「太久沒有處理需求所以動不動就起反應」，「你跟Jon又太接近了還是怎樣？最近你那種時候就硬，然後就開始痛，現在還痛嗎?」Steven問，「好點了」Stephen說

 

「你相信我吧,讓Jon試試看,說不定真的能搞定,不然我看了都難受」Steven指著門邊站著的Jon,「你偷聽別人對話聽的很光明正大啊」Stephen瞪了他一眼,「就試試看吧，總比你難受好,不行的話我就不煩你了」Jon說，「⋯⋯⋯」Stephen的私人空間被Jon侵入，他看著對方誠懇的態度終於妥協「好，但我喊停就得停」

 

「這個姿勢也太奇怪了」Stephen在Jon指示下趴在床邊抬起屁股，「這樣你前面才不會碰到床弄疼自己」Jon拿了潤滑擠在Stephen股間，「我們說過不准操我！」Stephen說，「我沒有要操你」Jon的中指按壓著許久沒有被進入過的那圈緊縮的肌肉慢慢的刺激他讓他放鬆最後把手指一節一節的推入

 

太久沒有被插入Stephen感覺自己的血在往下腹集中，酸又麻養的感覺從插入的部分不斷的擴散，他趴在床上感覺到自己正在充血勃起但那種疼痛讓他無法完全硬，Jon親了他的後頸跟耳朵告訴他不要太在意會痛，等下就感覺不太到了

 

Jon開始按壓他的前列腺，他發出了軟弱的啊啊聲然後立刻閉上嘴不讓自己出聲,一波波如同要射精的感覺不斷的隨著Jon手指的動作湧出，他發出了各種奇怪的悶哼，呼吸急促或喘著氣，他原本沒有這麼敏感，但禁慾太久了，任何最簡單的手淫都能讓他感到極大的快感但他不能碰自己，現在直接被按壓前列腺讓他想哭

 

他的手忍不住抓住了Steven的床單身體微微發抖，他張著嘴喘氣時他的叫聲變得很明顯很清楚，大多是哈氣聲混雜著呻吟，但斷斷續續的啊啊聲讓他知道自己有多希望能被從禁慾中解放，Jon只用了中指按壓他，但他半硬半軟靠在大腿上的性器開始流出白色的液體，像漏水一樣慢慢地沿著蒼白的大腿內側流下

 

Jon沒有停下他繼續輕重不一的按著那個區域，左右或反覆碾壓，Stephen把臉埋在床裡以為這樣他的聲音傳不出來但悶過的呻吟非常的明顯，他的大腿顫抖著，白濁的液體已經順著腿流到地上而且還斷斷續續的流出，在Jon的手指壓的力道或角度剛好時他半硬的東西還會不自主的抽一下，使得一些白濁滴到腿間地上去

 

Stephen感覺身體發熱，很想要更多但他不能碰自己，「J.Jon⋯」Stephen聲音有些抖「可以摸我其他地方嗎？」，Jon另一隻空著的手開始按摩撫摸他的後腰和背，繞過他的身體在他下腹畫圈，Stephen很希望被碰觸前面但那太痛了他得忍耐，Jon的手往上摸著他的胸口玩弄他胸前兩點引得他發出聲音，身後的手沒停過

 

他發出了不停的嗯聲，抓著床單扯的都移位了，眼淚都冒出來了,「再.再來」Stephen終於說,「再來什麼？」Jon問，「再.再一根手指」Stephen說到後半巴不得把話吞回去但已太遲了而且他真的需要那種被填滿的感覺，他很想要那個，他感覺不到勃起帶來的疼痛只想滿足自己的需求

 

「好」Jon親了他，他嗅聞著他身上的味道，他想念這個，他習慣跟Stephen親密的接觸，這是一種能讓他安心的需求，但Stephen兩個月來都與他保持距離斷絕了這個供給，他會因此而不安，「那就快點，別讓我等」Stephen帶著哭腔罵，Jon把手指抽出補了潤滑「我得小心點避免弄傷你」他說著把兩根手指緩緩推入

 

Jon的手指緩慢的完全進入時Stephen發出了近似滿足的嘆息聲，Jon的手指在溫暖潮濕的腸道內慢慢的進出，他沒有擴張所以非常緊，他不能動作太大，他抽插手指時左右轉著用不同方式刺激他，但指腹不時按壓前列腺，或者在他體內微微彎起手指輾壓同一個區塊，他另一隻手抱著Stephen在他下腹按壓害他發出聲來

 

Stephen喘著氣趴在床邊隨著體內的手指發出呻吟，腿間的東西滴著少少的液體，他的身體不受控制的收縮著絞緊了插入的手指，Jon知道他已經差不多了，慢慢地把手指抽出來之後站起來在跪坐在地的Stephen頭髮上吻了一下走到Steven房間相連的浴室洗手拿來濕毛巾幫Stephen 擦乾淨

 

他把Stephen股間和大腿都擦乾淨後扶他起來坐到Steven床上繼續擦他腿間，Stephen發呆的狀態被突然的疼痛打斷「不要!」Stephen叫出來，Jon也嚇到了抬頭看他「我只是要幫你擦乾淨」，「我幫他弄就好」Steven放下電動拿過濕毛巾「他這裡很容易痛，我比較熟悉他的狀況」，Jon站在旁邊看著Steven小心的清潔他

 

「好了」Steven洗了幾次毛巾反覆的替哥哥清潔，Jon很少看到這麼細心這麼小心的Steven，Stephen被握住腿間擦拭的時候雖然緊繃了點但並沒有痛到反抗，Steven最後把地上那灘白濁也擦乾淨後進廁所洗毛巾了，「我剛剛太粗魯了抱歉」Jon幫Stephen把襯衫扣子扣好，他剛剛是穿著解開扣子的襯衫讓Jon碰的

 

「我還沒完全好,痛的地方又敏感且沒辦法處理自己的需求所以之前一直很暴躁,加上我真的很氣你對我做的事」Stephen看著幫自己扣扣子的Jon「我知道當時你崩潰失控了但你基本上是強暴了我」,Jon聽到強暴抬頭看他,「我只能配合你因為我不能把握你沒得逞會幹出什麼事」Stephen說「但我當下真的覺得那是Rape」

 

「I..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry,Stephen」Jon歉疚的低頭,他並不完全記得自己做的事,但他很清楚自己在失控時是多糟糕的人,「我遲早會原諒你的」Stephen摸摸Jon的頭「但至少在我傷好之前我肯定會拿你出氣的」他在Jon脖子上用力的捏下去轉了一圈痛得他跳起來

 

「好好發洩過後真的好多了」Stephen站起來小心地把內褲跟長褲穿回去「Steven抱歉我扯歪你的床單了,Jon會幫你把床鋪好的」他往廁所說「我回房間去玩貓了」,Steven出來看Jon脖子瘀青一塊就知道哥哥氣沒消了,他們小時候打架Stephen都這樣對付Jon的

 

Stephen又過了一個多月才好,在這之間有時候他會直接用命令的方式要Jon幫他處理需求,偶而Jon正在操Steven的時候他走進來就會折回去等晚點再讓他幫自己弄,不然他看著要是硬了可能會忍不住自己來,Jon也很願意動手替他解決,這是Stephen唯一願意讓他碰的時候

 

「我以為你會自己也試試看這個方式的」Jon某天晚上在幫Stephen解決需求的時候說,這種時候Stephen會比較願意和他說話,「我碰不到」Stephen趴在自己床上「我不太擅長這個,試過幾次都失敗了,慢點,我還不適應三根手指...」他面色潮紅喘著氣說「而且之前裡面也痛我不敢亂碰」

 

「你真的變得很敏感呢」Jon三根手指有些困難的在他體內進出,如果是以前的Stephen這並不會讓他喘成這樣,「專心做事」Stephen把臉埋在床裡身體發熱,「我知道我該怎麼做,你別這麼急躁,我不是替你解決很多次了嗎?」Jon往前列腺按下然後左右挪動手讓他發顫

 

「你什麼時候回診?」Jon在解決完他的問題後一邊替他清潔一邊問,「下禮拜,我應該快要好了」Stephen說,「Steven明天得去處理些事,我開車帶你去吧,開車會讓你不舒服不是嗎?」Jon說,「恩,我坐久了會痛」Stephen說「我明天下午看診」,「走吧,我幫你把裡面也洗乾淨」Jon說

 

醫生建議他至少再過一個禮拜才能有性行為,但醫生似乎看出了這些傷的元兇絕對是Jon,用非常凶惡的眼神瞪他而且在他面前不斷強調這種傷有多大的機率造成終身傷害,「要是弄個不很這輩子可能會失禁或者性無能或不育,差一點就得另外造口在肚子上開個洞臨時替代尿道了」醫生罵

 

他們回家的路上氣氛反而因此輕鬆了起來,Stephen開始和Jon輪流開玩笑,比如醫生的怒氣高到沒發現他不是Steven,「等你好了你想要做什麼我都會配合你」Jon一邊開車一邊說「只要你說我都會做」,「我搞不好會操你呢」Stephen開玩笑,「那也行」Jon說,「太累我不幹」Stephen說

 

「那要我操你就是了?」Jon笑了,「我要Steven陪我,你也不能做出我不允許的事」Stephen說,「我知道,我只會照你要求做事,我不會再傷到你了」Jon開始顯得很有罪惡感「我很抱歉」,「我們沒事了」Stephen往後躺在椅背上「我晚點得跟James見面,你不是也要去Maher那嗎?」

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

-

 

他們有各自的事情要辦,Jon送Stephen回家後不久也到Maher的一處招待所和人談事情了,只剩下Stephen和Steven在家裡,「James八點會來」Stephen說,「喔」Steven應聲,「別跟自己的弟弟吃醋,是你說你不要當老么的」Stephen說「他應該快到了才對,都七點五十了」

 

他們約好八點見面的,James一向會準時或者提早到,但已經八點半了,Stephen開始給他打電話,好幾通都沒人接以後他收到一則簡訊"兄弟我需要一點幫忙,拜託來幫我,我在地下室那邊"然後是一個地址,Stephen跟弟弟看了一下,他們覺得James應該是為了抓什麼小動物遇到麻煩了

 

他們開車到指定的地點,一間在郊區的獨棟別墅,很老舊但有在維修那種,他們把車停好以後直接走進房子,James在簡訊上是這麼說的,他不方便出來開門屋主也不在,所以要他們直接進去,Steven走在前面不耐煩的喊James的名字問他在哪,Stephen往反方向找人,然後他聽到了"砰"的一聲

 

Stephen抬頭安靜地等著Steven咒罵的聲音,他不耐煩時總會不小心撞到,但屋子裡異常安靜,「Steven?」他往聲音方向去,走廊另一端一片漆黑,Steven沒開燈,他看到一隻手,Steven倒在走廊底陰影角落,「不要動」一個陌生的聲音從暗處傳出「不然我會殺了他」對方打開了燈

 

Stephen想伸手拿綁在腿上的小刀但他看到對方手上拿的槍,那是Steven的手槍,很顯然他制伏了Steven還搜走他的武器,「他還活著嗎?」Stephen說,「我只是敲暈他了」對方手上的槍頂著Steven的眉心另一手把一付手銬滑向Stephen「把你自己銬上不然我就在他頭上打洞」

 

「我會照做,你不要傷害他」Stephen盯著對方撿起手銬把自己銬上「你看,我照做了,把槍從他頭上移開」,他旁邊的門打開另一個人拿著沾血的球棒走出來抓住Stephen檢查手銬是否銬好,「我猜就是你打暈他的」Stephen看著對方,一個脖子上有個卍刺青的光頭,「少廢話跟我走!」

 

他被套上一個頭套拽下樓梯,他們在一樓所以他肯定被拖進了某種地下室,他被綁在一張椅子上什麼都聽不見,除了鐵鍊的聲音還有某種大型犬的哈氣聲,不久他聽到那兩個傢伙把Steven拖下樓還有膠帶的聲音,他們拿掉了他的頭套,他面對著不省人事頭上流著血被膠帶綁在椅子上的弟弟

 

「我們還以為那個蠢警察是嗑藥嗑多了才會說出有兩個Steve這種話」光頭抓著Stephen的頭髮逼他抬頭讓他們看他的臉「所以我們就抓了那個膽小鬼,他長得根本跟Steve一樣就賭賭看,沒想到真的釣到了」光頭放開他「而且居然有兩個,WTF dude」,「解釋清楚」另一個傢伙拿槍指著他

 

「不必跟他說那麼多,被砍過的是那個」拿槍的人有俄羅斯口音,他說的是Steven「解釋清楚Steve的存在」槍指著Steven的方向然後往角落指「還有這個獸醫」Stephen順著那個方向看過去,一隻被粗重鎖鏈鎖在牆角的比特犬對面有一個人,他的位置原本應該有另一隻狗,這是訓練鬥犬的方式,鐵鍊拴著倒下的James

 

「你們把他怎麼了」Stephen看得出來James已經開始恢復意識了看向他這邊,「你先管好自己」俄羅斯人把槍抵在他頭上「解釋」,「...我跟他是雙胞胎,我們都是Steve,但那個傢伙叫James Bennett,是個在別的地方有偽造前科的傢伙,我們因為寵物見過幾次,處得來但沒什麼關係」

 

「你們長得一模一樣」光頭說「想唬誰啊」,「你們可以去查,我們也很驚訝這傢伙長得跟我們一樣」Stephen說,「Fuck」Steven的聲音傳來「為什麼所有人都覺得我跟那個弱雞有關係」光頭跟俄羅斯人轉頭看那個耳邊還有血跡的傢伙「Stephen you ok?Hey sucker,long time no see」

 

一個拳頭是Steven閉眼前看到的畫面,光頭一拳打在他臉上,他的眼鏡早就在走廊某處了,他用力的眨眨眼好不容易讓自己不再天旋地轉,嘴裡鹹鹹的因為他正在流鼻血,血流進嘴裡了「What the fuck do you want」Steven說,「誰是你們的老大」俄羅斯人拿了一把老虎鉗

 

James的意識時有時無,他的頭很痛,他模糊的印象中有看到他的哥哥但他不確地是否為真,他被狗的爪子撥了好幾下吵醒了,他爬起來看了一眼那隻傷痕累累的比特犬向他微笑然後轉頭看到嘴被膠帶貼住綁在椅子上的Stephen,Stephen臉色很差的看著自己面前的畫面,James跟著看過去了

 

Steven咬牙切齒的表情非常兇惡但看得出來他非常痛,臉色脹紅青筋浮出,他的手腕被膠帶捆在椅子扶手上,襯衫上有血跡,而他的手指也在滴血,血滴在地上變成一攤小小的污漬,他身上全濕的原因可以從旁邊的水管推測出來,光頭拿水柱沖他的臉,「GIVE ME THEIR NAME!」光頭吼

 

「Fuck you」Steven說,俄羅斯人壓住了他的手然後老虎鉗夾住了他左手最後一片指甲用力的拔掉了,Steven發出了不明顯的叫聲,因為他緊咬著牙所以幾乎聽不見,他左手的每根手指都在滴血,「還是不說嗎?」俄羅斯人掐住他的脖子,Steven噴了他一臉血,俄羅斯人揍了他一拳

 

他痛毆了Steven一頓,Stephen閉上眼不想看但很快轉向James,他看著James眼神裡只有要他快跑的訊息,James也很訝異自己居然漸漸能從哥哥的神色中解讀訊息這件事,他動了一下讓Stephen看到他被鐵鍊拴住的狀況,Stephen放棄地閉上眼,俄羅斯人終於喘著氣沒力氣繼續打了

 

俄羅斯人有點潔癖,他帶著手套打人跟拔指甲,打完了還要脫了手套洗手,Steven低著頭咳著,血水在他椅子下積成一灘汙水,「你真的很怕細菌啊」光頭對俄羅斯人說,「煩死了去幫我買手套跟圓鋸,還有我之前說過的東西」俄羅斯人抱怨的拿起消毒液洗手,光頭抱怨著離開了

 

大多數的刑求都是光頭幹的,俄羅斯人只在最後負責拔指甲跟噴水,Steven大概也快到極限了,他流了不少血也吸進了很多水,那些傢伙的拳打腳踢也不少,當中大部分算是報私仇,畢竟Steven才是害他們損失大半幫派還有坐牢的元兇,「你這傢伙要是肯說我也許會放你兄弟走」俄羅斯人說

 

Steven努力地抬起頭看著自己的哥哥,Stephen跟他對望,「要是你不說」俄羅斯人撿起旁邊的老虎鉗走向Stephen抓著他的頭髮不讓他動,然後把老虎鉗指著Stephen的眼睛「我就從他的眼睛開始,一個個的挖出來讓你吃下去」,「對不起!」James的聲音發抖「我可以去廁所嗎?」

 

「什麼?」俄羅斯人放開Stephen走向他「你在開什麼玩笑」,「我快憋不住了」James說,「你以為這是什麼?小學?」俄羅斯人抓起James,「啊..太遲了」James說,溫熱的液體滴在俄羅斯人鞋子上讓他抓狂放開James對他用俄語咒罵然後用力地踢踹他,James很確定自己的肋骨斷了

 

他越踢力道越弱然後他的腳被抱住了,James抬頭看他「抓到你了」他手上握著筆刺進了對方腿裡,俄羅斯人往後退了幾步倒了下來,James爬了起來抓著俄羅斯人的衣服把他拖向自己從他的身上找到鎖鏈的鑰匙解開自己後走向Steven用小刀割開束縛他的膠帶然後解開Stephen

 

「你還好嗎？」James小心的撕掉Steven身上的膠帶，「你怎麼放倒他的」Steven在Stephen幫助下起身脫掉濕透的衣服和褲子，他其實冷的發抖，Stephen脫了襯衫給他自己只穿著內衣，「這是Jonathan請人做給我的，裡面是卡芬泰諾，大象用的鎮靜劑，只要皮膚沾到都能過量死亡，他恐怕需要很多劑解藥才能救活」

 

「你故意惹那個恐菌症俄羅斯佬的？」Steven開始找自己的手槍,他從角落的桌上找到自己的槍套穿上把槍放進去,另一把則拿在手上,「嗯,他因為那隻狗尿尿把它打個半死,我肯定他對人也會這樣做,我只要能戳到他就好,對不起我害你們也被抓了」James迴避Steven的視線,「他後腦勺的頭髮上有血塊」Steven對哥哥說

 

「我在路上遇到他們，他們要我看看他們的狗我就蹲下來然後被敲了一下醒來就在這裡了」James說,「你上去在這個地下室入口的門把上塗上這些藥」Stephen說的是筆裡的東西，James照做後下樓看到Stephen拿著小刀刺進倒下的俄羅斯人太陽穴確保他死透，James第一次看到這種畫面非常不安，他去幫Steven處理傷口

 

「我自己來!」Steven在James靠近他的時候伸手阻止他靠近,手上的血還在流著,「可是你的手...」James不敢靠近但依然很擔心,「他有點潔癖」Stephen介入動手幫忙處理Steven的傷讓James到旁邊去,他身上有尿所以Steven更不可能讓他接近了

 

當Stephen專注的檢查Steven聾的耳朵的出血來源的時候James從狗突然豎起的耳朵跟著提高了注意力,他聽見樓上的腳步聲了,他往樓梯旁邊的桌子走去拿起了Stephen的小刀警戒著,地下室的門打開了,光頭走下樓時James知道門把上的藥生效的不夠快

 

Steven張開眼要伸手拿槍的時候軀體衝撞的聲音還有人的吼叫聲，James飛撲了下樓梯到一半的光頭失控的把刀刺向比自己更大的敵人，James只知道自己手痛了然後有隻濕透的手抓住他的手腕，他僵硬的回頭看見了Steven，紅色的血水滲入James的襯衫袖子裏「他下樓的時候手上有槍沒錯，你已經殺死他了別傷手」

 

James大口喘著氣，被Steven抓住的左手緊握著刀手臂上的血管浮起，臉色漲紅嘴唇發抖牙關緊咬，頭髮貼在臉上他跨坐在光頭的身上刺了他好幾刀，血在地上流了整片，「起來」Steven推了他一下，James站起來後在血水上滑了一下跌坐在地，小刀掉到旁邊，Steven抓著他的手看了看「笨蛋把傷口弄髒了，我們走吧」

 

他們出地下室的時候Steven一直抓著嚇傻的James走，Stephen在房子外跟來善後的人碰面從車上拿了衣服回來,「先穿我的大衣」Stephen幫Steven穿上保暖衣物「上車吧，我開車」,James猶豫該不該上車的時候被Steven壓著頭塞進車裡「擋路」Steven甩上車門後坐進駕駛座,「我身上很髒⋯」James坐下的地方濕了一片

 

「車子能洗，了不起報廢」Stephen說「你要幹嘛？」他轉頭看又要下車的James,「請等我一下！」James說完跑進屋子裏沒多久就抱著那隻比特犬回來坐進後座「走吧」，Stephen笑了一下看了已經閉上眼睛休息的Steven開始開車，James要是發現自己一身是血大概會腿軟，但他正為小狗分心

 

Stephen表面上很冷靜但他很清楚Steven傷的很重，他系上安全帶後就靠著車窗閉眼休息眉頭深鎖，Steven只說他整個人感覺很噁心很痛，他把車開到Jonathan店的後門扶著Steven下車，James進門後放下狗才要跟Jonathan說自己很髒別靠過來的時候就被衝向自己的獸醫抱住了,Jon在來這的路上,Ricky在準備人用的器材

 

Steven從桌上拿了一個鑷子然後把James從Jonathan手上扯出來問浴室方向就抓著他走進浴室「全部脫掉,你身上差不多都乾了有點噁」Steven沒等James反應過來拿著蓮蓬頭就對著他的臉沖「先用右手把臉搓乾淨,好差不多了」他關掉水後James驚訝的穿著濕透的衣服站在從自己身上流下來的血水中,那些都是別人的居多

 

「脫掉」Steven一邊脫自己所剩的內衣褲一邊說「腎上腺素退了開始知道痛了吧」他看到James在左手碰到濕衣服時露出的表情說「刺到最後都割傷手了，跌倒還摸了地板的笨蛋，手給我」Steven看James褲子要脫不脫的就動手把他褲子脫了「尷尬什麼?長的都一樣」Steven把沾了血和尿的長褲丟到浴室角落後開了冷水

 

Steven抓著James的左手去衝冰水，外面冷的要死水也冷的讓人痲痹，Steven一邊開著水沖James的傷口一邊慢慢的夾出.挑出傷口裡的小髒東西，因為冰水的關係這個過程沒有James預期的痛，弄完以後Steven開了熱水只用水把自己洗乾淨，James看到他背上的刀疤還有遍佈全身的瘀傷都覺得自己身體也在痛

 

James看跟自己長得一樣的人身上受了可怕的傷總覺得自己的身體隱隱作痛，他原本並不會這樣，但隨著跟兩個哥哥相處越久越能理解為什麼Stephen說他有時候無法看著Steven做某些事因為他有些時候會產生奇怪的幻覺比如他自己的手也扭傷了

 

他站在旁邊看著浴室地板上的血水冒著蒸汽,帶血味的水氣充滿整個浴室,他看著Steven清洗傷口,簡直像是他根本不會痛一樣,不用多久Steven就把他趕出去了,說他像個偷窺狂一樣看什麼看,把他一把推出去了,他頭上的血塊沖掉後發現他頭上只是沾到狗的血讓Steven感覺被騙了

 

他頭上腫了個大包但沒有流血,他除了手上的傷外並沒有什麼傷,反而是Steven的狀況簡直慘不忍睹,他穿上衣服後下樓找Stephen要他上樓去看著Steven以免他的傷勢太嚴重需要人協助,但他下樓的時候多了一個人,「James」Jon的表情很恐怖,並不是生氣但散發著殺氣「你沒事吧?」

 

James有一瞬間被嚇到,但Jon的表情瞬間柔和下來讓他放心開口,「Stephen你去看著他吧,我很怕他洗到一半昏倒」,Jon和Stephen互看一眼就一起上樓了,Jonathan 也鬆了口氣把James拉過去檢查他的傷,順便幫他包紮「左手最近不要寫字知道嗎」Jonathan說

 

James從Jonathan那知道那隻狗的前腳骨折了,身上也有很多舊傷,原本應該是被用來激發鬥犬兇性的沙包犬所以耳朵也被咬掉了一半,但他治療後已經在籠子裡睡覺了,「我想上去看看狀況」James說「他好像很氣,呼吸都很亂,而且臉色很差」,他上樓的時候Ricky賤笑著跟上去了

 

「如果我出現的時候他想追殺我大概就沒有問題了,那我就可以回家玩貓了」Ricky說,當James進到房間的時候Steven已經出浴室了,穿著浴袍靠在牆上旁邊是Jon跟Stephen都很擔心地看著他「Fuck,我只是有點暈不要這樣看我,我等下就好了」Steven轉頭對James罵

 

「穿衣服你需要去真的醫院檢查」Ricky收起他的急救箱跟手電筒嚴肅的說,「oh fuck off,Ric..」Steven站直往旁邊走了一步然後整個人摔倒在地,James衝過去要接住他但Jon先接住倒下的Steven,他躺在Jon身上昏過去了,他們立刻帶他去醫院,Ricky在路上就下了內出血的診斷

 

「很難說有多嚴重,他是慢性出血所以到剛剛都能逞強,但他已經缺血了所以呼吸困難」Ricky在醫院的醫生接手後在走廊上跟James說「這裡專接他這種不能被公開的病例,完全保密沒有問題,現在在輸血,步嚴重靠藥物治療跟密集觀察是可以處理的,太嚴重就得開刀了」

 

「為什麼是跟我說」在走廊地上縮成一團坐著的James看這個笑起來像黃鼠狼的密醫,「因為那兩個正在聽真的醫生分析病情然後我覺得沒人跟你說話你會越縮越小直到變成螞蟻大便」Ricky欠揍的笑「不過說真的,他的運氣一向很好,應該不會搞到要開刀」

 

Ricky甚至動手戳他好幾下,他覺得落入貓手中的松鼠大概就是這種感覺,最後Steven必須在醫院被緊密觀察數天後才能回家繼續過著住院一樣的日子,還好他的狀況不必開刀但不能隨便活動,必須好好接受治療,一組專業的醫療人員會負責照顧他,James每天去看他的時候都只看到Jon在

 

「Stephen呢?」James坐在Jon旁邊,Steven因為藥物的關係昏昏欲睡,所以也很少跟James有互動,Jon會摸摸Steven的頭和臉,在他旁邊看電視等等,Steven似乎比較常在晚上醒來的樣子,「Stephen呢?」James放下帶來的花後問,「Stephen要親自處理這件事」Jon說

 

「讓你處理不是更...」James怕說錯話把後半段吞回肚子裡,他一直有點怕Jon,雖然知道他不會把自己怎樣但他對Jon有種無名的敬畏,「你一直以為我才是最恐怖那個,那是因為你沒有惹火過Stephen」Jon輕描淡寫的說,他摸著Steven的臉,在睡覺的傷患不自覺的往那隻手上蹭了

 

「我很難想像他生氣」James說,「試著想像他氣到把幾個人人拖在農耕機後面拖了整晚,至於他有沒有做過你猜」Jon沒有看James他只是一邊摸著Steven的頭髮一邊講話「他的止痛藥讓他睡這麼久也是好事，不然他肯定會亂動」Jon把Steven頭髮梳好，「我很抱歉」James說「我知道我昨天也說過但我真的很對不起他」

 

「你幹的很好」Jon把手放在James頭上拍了兩下「你本來可以不做事讓那個納粹光頭開槍射傷甚至殺死他或Stephen的」Jon收回手「你有做到你能力所及之處，所以他們都活著」Jon說「明天如果再道歉我會把你丟出窗戶去，煩死了」他開玩笑的說，但James認為他是認真的

 

Jonathan看到James回家就放下剃毛到一半的貓過去關心他，但James只是敷衍了一下就上樓了，那件事後已經一個禮拜了James都無意識的在避開人類接觸甚至可以整天不說話，Jonathan非常擔心但不知如何是好

 

「James?」Jonathan上樓找到坐在地上手上捏著小貓餵奶的James「你的手還好吧,Steven還是在睡覺嗎?」,「恩,他似乎只起來吃東西,Ricky說Jon跟Stephen故意要他這樣開藥的,不然他肯定亂跑不肯乖乖養傷」James手上纏著繃帶說

 

「這樣沒問題嗎..?」J問,「恩,他們說Steven其實只要想睡覺就能睡很久,所以只要輕微劑量跟放鬆的環境加上騙他說這個藥很強就會乖乖睡了,不過主要是Stephen恐嚇他啦」James把小貓放進保溫的小窩裡「Jon說他在脆弱的時候很聽哥哥的話,他也是個很奇妙的人...」

 

「我一直很不擅長跟那個人相處呢...」J說「你也是吧,那傢伙個性像被撿回來的流浪貓老大一樣,明明跟Stephen一起長大,但是卻變成完全不同的生物了呢...」,「我以為你跟他合得來?」James看著J問,「能一起工作跟相處起來和氣是兩回事,他只把我當作背景」

 

「他給我好臉色是我們住在一起後的事了」J拿走了James手上給貓餵奶的針筒去清洗「他看起來對你的存在很尷尬甚至有點忌妒,就跟聞出主人在外摸了別的狗的家犬一樣的反應一樣」,「話說」James說「Stephen生氣真的很可怕嗎?Jon說他去處理後續了」,J的笑臉一僵「別看比較好」

 

「呃...你看過?」James問,「看過之後留下的慘況,不是什麼很好的畫面,我也看過不少恐怖的事情但那是另一個等級了」J拍拍James「你沒事吧?你這幾天都很安靜」,「我只是在想我真的有必要殺死對方嗎...」James說「但這份疑慮越來越小了,我比較擔心我的道德觀念是不是變了」

 

「啊,有些人本來就沒有小動物好的,你想不想一起來看看那隻狗?那幾個納粹還搞鬥狗的這樣剛好而已,我們去看那隻比特犬吧,走走走」J拉著James下樓去了,隔天James去看Steven的時候Stephen正好回來了,他手上提著一個黑色垃圾袋,包了好幾層裡面裝著某種物體還有液體

 

「別擔心這些只是要燒掉的衣服」Stephen注意到James擔心又害怕的眼神捏了那團東西說「進去吧,我得把這些放到該放的地方去」他推了James一下讓他先進去,James注意到他身上有些漂白水的味道,而且綁垃圾袋的神子上有血跡,他搖搖頭試著無視那些拿著甜點去看Steven

 

他有些驚訝今天Steven早起了,Jon說他這陣子都睡到半夜才醒的,「說個抱歉我就把你塞進垃圾管道裡去」Steven懶懶地說,手上端著熱湯「我之前半夢不醒的時候都聽到想吐了,Jon不會真的把你丟出窗外但我會真的幹」,「是.是的」James把檸檬蛋糕放在桌上「你.你有好點嗎?」

 

「嗯」Steven敷衍的回應,他有起床氣「你出去一下我們三個有話要談」,James回頭看到換好衣服處理掉那包不明物體的Stephen就確定是絕對不適合自己聽的內容了,「Oliver呢?」Steven問,「他最近跟一個賞金獵人纏上了很忙呢」Jon笑

 

「賞金獵人?」Stephen似乎也不知道這件事,「嗯,似乎是不清楚他身分的人找的退伍軍人,但實際碰面後對方就覺得整件交易很奇怪打消念頭了,Oliver最近跟那個女的常常一起出門,不知道是打算找保鑣還是找伴就是了」Jon一副看戲的語氣讓James默默的捏了把冷汗

 

 

 

 


End file.
